Percy Jackson, son of the Flame
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed. His family left him behind. His friends left him to rot. His girlfriend left him for his half-brother. However he has met a new family. The revolutionary by the name Revan has offered him a new home and a new family. With his new friends and armed with the Flame of Olympus, he will bring Olympus crashing to the ground. Accepting OCs and flames
1. Take Hold of the Flame

**Hello viewers**

**Sorry to my long time followers about the sudden boom in stories**

**I just have a lot of ideas I'm pitching out and don't want to forget them**

**This is a Percy goes against Olympus story just so you know**

**Percy: Do I go dark and kill people?**

**Me: No**

**Percy: Alright**

**So here we go**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Begin**

* * *

Percy POV

"So who are we looking for," I asked, we were currently in Wichita, Kansas on a quest. Annabeth sighed. "We're looking for a demigod traitor who supported Kronos and Gaea when they attempted their take overs," she said, angrily. She's been getting really angry at me ever since my half-brother joined.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, the 19 year old son of Poseidon and yes, the greek gods are real. They've been moving along with Western Civilization since their time. So any way my half-brother, Chuck Derkins **(Reference to my other story, Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion)** came to camp and practically ruined my life.

First, he says he killed the hellhounds that were chasing him when actually I did with some help from our resident dragon, Peleus. Second, he pranked and stole from the camp, then blamed it on me. Finally, he made everyone I know hate me by taking or destroying their personal belongings.

He had flooded Katie's garden, stole the Stoll's drachmas, broke Clarisse's new Maimer, flooded the Hephaestus and Apollo cabins, painted the Artemis cabin black, burned the Big House and the Zeus Cabin, broke Thalia's bow and arrows, and burned Nico's pictures of his dead sister Bianca.

Our dad even disowned me because I was apparently saying I should be the sea god and not him. Everyone hated me, so currently I was on a quest with Annabeth, my girlfriend and a daughter of Athena along with Chuck. Tagging along was Thalia and Nico as back up in case we needed it. "So we're going after him why," I asked and they all glared at me.

"He's been terrorizing campers on quests and camp along with the Hunters of Artemis," Thalia answered, "Not to mention that demigod children that are suppose to be going to camp are going missing everyday." "So he's behind it all," I asked and they nodded.

"He should be in this general area," Annabeth said as we entered a town square, "People say he wear's a black cloak over a black t-shirt with a red symbol on it and jeans." "You mean like that," Nico said and pointed to a figure who was turned around, but a red symbol was on the back of his cloak.

He turned around and we saw his face. A scar ran across right cheek, but his features were sharp and he showed no emotion until he saw us and anger crossed his face. **(Imagine him like Khan from Star Trek Into Darkness)** He ran and we all chased after him. "I got him," Chuck said and made water come out of a hose that created a wall in front of him.

Suddenly, he held out his hand and a red beam of energy that had red lightning coursing on it fired into Chuck's wall. It dissipated and he ran through the steam, we followed through and Chuck rode a water wave in the air. The man jumped onto a crate, then onto a balcony and into a house.

"This way," Annabeth yelled and we followed her to behind the building where he jumped out a "closed" window. Glass flew everywhere and we stumbled back to not get hit by the sharp pieces. He pushed Nico and Thalia out of his way before running down an alley.

"Thalia, Nico cut him off," Annabeth ordered, "Me and Chuck will go straight for him." "What about me," I asked and she glared. "You can go stay out of the way," she said and I felt my heart break, that was harsh even for her. They ran their separate ways as I stood there.

"Why does she hate me," I wondered and kicked a piece of glass. Suddenly, there was a shimmer in it and I looked to see a reflection of the roof where the man was running on. I looked back to see him jumping off rooftops and I used some water to propel myself.

I chased after him and tackled him. We ended up flying into a window of an old factory. He quickly got up and pulled out a large double edged blade as I uncapped Riptide. "The great Percy Jackson, an honor," he said, calmly.

"Thanks, I don't get much recognition anymore," I said. "Wonder why, you did save Olympus twice," he asked as we circled each other. "My half-brother came to camp, started making everyone hate me," I answered. "Sounds a lot like my story," he stated and we stopped circling.

"How, your a demigod traitor," I said and he laughed. "I am no traitor, nor am I demigod," he said and I gasped. "Your a clear-sighted mortal, but how did you do that energy blast thing," I asked. "While the immortals use their powers, we humans rely on our skill and technology," he said, revealing his arm to be in a gauntlet like armor with a red circle in the palm of his hand.

"Looks like something out of a sci fi movie," I said and he nodded. "Because I use godly magic to power it," he said and pointed it at me, "Care for a demonstration?" Suddenly, I felt weak and fell onto my knees as a red streak of lightning struck me and sucked out my godly energy as I screamed in pain.

He stopped and I barely got back up. "That's strong, but why didn't you kill me," I asked. "Please Perseus, we are alike in many ways, you and I," he said and I looked at him funny. "How am I even close to what you are, you kill demigods before they get to camp and harass the Hunt," I said.

"I do not kill them, merely take them with me to my home," he said and walked over to a keypad on a wall next to a set of elevator doors. He typed something and the doors opened, showing a golden portal. "What is that," I asked. "The doorway to my home," he said and walked through.

I stood there, tempted to go in and caved in. I walked through, hesitantly and reappeared in a town square like place. The buildings were clean and neat, people went about their daily business. I saw the man standing in the middle of a crowd that dispersed when he looked at me.

"Guards, please escort Perseus here to my home," he said and two armored Laistrygonian giants with one bladed axes that had glowing blue blades walked up next to me. I walked over to him and gasped, below laid out was an enormous city on an island. "What is this place," I asked.

They led me to a manor and up some stairs within to a large room where the man stood on a balcony. They bowed and walked out the door, probably to guard it from there.

"Detroit Beta," he answered, "My home and the home of every demigod, demititan, even monsters and clear sighted mortal I have rescued." "Rescued, that's what you've been doing to them," I asked and he nodded. "Did you know that even when the gods agreed to claim their children at age 13, they never even sent them to camp," he said and I gasped.

"They lied to me," I thought, angrily. "The gods you believe in are corrupt and wish me gone because I instigate revolution," he said. "What is your name anyway," I asked and he looked at me. "My true name has been forgotten as the ages passed, hell even I've forgotten," he said and pointed at his head, "Probably still up here some where though."

"So what name do you use now," I asked. "They call me Revan," he said, "The Freedom Fighter." "The gods call you a terrorist," I said and he nodded. "They're fools, every single one," he stated, "To arrogant and obnoxious, making their children do the hard work as they drink nectar and laugh as they fail their quests."

I started to feel uneasy about his tone of voice, how it shifted from calm to rage. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said and he pointed to a door in the room behind us. I went in and sat on the toilet, thinking when suddenly an IM appeared.

"Percy," Thalia said, "Where are you!?" "With Revan," I answered, quickly. "Who," she asked. "Revan, the guy we were chasing," I said, "You guys missed him jumping across rooftops so I chased him and he took me to his island paradise." "This better not be a joke," she snarled and I shook my head.

"I'm serious, he has a lot of hate on our parents," I said and she nodded. "So are you going to kill him," she asked. "I can't," I said, "He has some kind of weapon that can drain me of my godly energy." She looked stunned and said, "Okay, try to get out of there and meet us back in the town square."

I nodded and she disappeared. I walked back out to see him looking at me. "If you wish to leave now, you may," he said and I nodded, "However, remember to never trust the gods." I nodded again and the guards led me back to the town square where a portal reappeared and I was sent back to the old factory.

After walking for an hour and asking for directions, I made it back to the town square. "Percy, there you are," Thalia said and everyone glared at me. "How was your visit to Revan's island paradise, traitor," Chuck mocked and I glared back. "I'm not a traitor, he showed me the place and kicked me back out," I said and they just scoffed.

"Let's just get back to Olympus," Nico said and shadow traveled us. We reappeared in the throne room and Thalia caught him as he collapsed. "Demigods, you have returned," Zeus said and all the gods looked at us. I looked back to see all the campers from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter sitting in foldable chairs.

"How did your quest go," Poseidon asked, "I won't need to ask since Chuck probably gutted this traitor." "No we didn't because Percy was busy helping him," Chuck said and everyone looked at me in disbelief. "I, I wasn't helping him," I argued and they all glared.

"Only a traitor would say that," Annabeth said and I stared at her in disbelief, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "But, I'm your boyfriend," I said and she laughed. "Your so dumb you didn't even realize that Chuck and I have been together," she mocked and kissed my brother to prove it.

Tears started to stream down my face as I watched in horror, hoping it was just a nightmare. "No," I murmured as everyone laughed at me. "Now, let it be put to a vote," Zeus bellowed, "Shall he killed or should we allow him amnesty if he tells us the location of Revan!?"

"All in favor of Tartarus, raise your," he asked and himself, my ex-father, Ares, Artemis, and half of Camp Half Blood raised their hands. "All in favor of Percy Jackson living, vote now," Zeus asked and everyone else raised their hands. "Very well," he said, "Where is Revan?" I just stood there, thinking. "Should I tell them and let everyone on that island suffer or sacrifice myself so Revan can revolt against them," I thought and made my choice.

"I won't tell," I said and everyone gasped, "Revan showed me the truth, you all just leave your children to be abused in favor of your stronger ones." "Revan saved those demigods that went missing," I said, "You deserve to rot in Tartarus." They all looked at me in anger while those who voted for me to live looked in sadness.

"Kill him," Zeus ordered and Chuck ran at me with his sword. I uncapped Riptide and blocked his attack, then slashed him across the leg and hit him in the head with the butt of my sword. I did the same to Annabeth, but suddenly a searing pain struck through me as Thalia shot a bolt of lightning at me.

Tears were streaming from her eyes as I asked, "Why?" "You betrayed us," she said and shocked me again. Zeus smiled, sadistically and stomped the floor. A hole opened underneath me, showing Manhatten below and I fell. I grabbed Riptide as the hole above closed and I stabbed the wall.

I hung on there as my life force ebbed away slowly.

* * *

Thalia POV

"How could he," I asked Nico as everyone celebrated his death. "I don't know, he was our cousin, but not anymore," Nico said, tears coming from him too. "Hello children," we heard and saw Hestia walking towards us. "My lady," we both said and bowed to her.

She nodded in approval and said, "I see you are not enjoying the party unlike my pig brothers." She glared at Zeus and Poseidon who were drinking wine together, but Hades sat alone in a dark corner with his head bent down. "Hades is sad that Perseus is gone," Hestia said, "He was probably one of the only demigods he ever favored."

"Wow," we both said, but suddenly Hestia gasped. "What," we asked. "I felt something, something powerful," she said, "Something on Olympus."

* * *

Percy POV

Not Dead. But Broken. I Have Failed, I failed everyone. I was suppose to keep the world safe, but I was working for those who were going to destroy it.

I was Percy Jackson. Now... I Am Nothing.

I've lost a lot of blood and everything's going numb, I can barely even move now. Suddenly, I feel a pull. It was a source of energy that felt familiar, but elusive. The hole suddenly closed and I dropped onto the floor along with Riptide. It was forced into pen form and I grabbed it.

I crawled down a corridor that had opened, then I came to a large set of golden doors with designs of a fire on it. They opened and within was a torch in the center of a circular room. The torch burned with a flame that had blue and red fires burning in perfect symbiosis.

The flame was pulling me towards it, the pull was calling to me... from within. I can hear a voice in my head. A lot like my own, but... Older... Wiser... Calling out to me from the vastness of time itself. It was an echo of the future. "How am I saying stuff like this in my head," I thought.

"Everything you've experienced... Everything you are... has led you to this moment," it said and I moved my hand towards the flame. "Now... Reach out your hand... And take hold of the flame," the voice spoke and I touched it. I screamed as the fire exploded in a fiery burst.

Tendrils of energy shot from it and into me. Searing Pain. Fire. Panic. Fear. I feel all these emotions as the tendrils of energy shoot into me. Suddenly, they stop and come back in a storm of feeling. That's when I realize that the initial emotions were mine and the second wave was everyone else's.

I can feel the emotions of every demigod on Earth, all of those who live in abuse or on the run. "They aren't just demigods," I think, "They're my people." "I can feel them... all of them," I thought. I can feel their pain... their loneliness and their bitterness towards the gods.

That's when the flame tells me what it is and I understand. This fire wasn't just a source of enormous power. It was the reason the gods are so mighty and why humanity is where it is now. This was the Flame of Olympus, the most powerful source of godly energy on the planet.

The Flame was still shooting tendrils of energy into me, healing me and purifying me. Infusing me with it's power. Clarity. The gods believe that all of us, humans and demigods are a divided people. That only absolute control will unite us, but that's the greatest lie of all.

Within this flame- All Are One. Right Now... in this moment, in every moment we stop to recognize ourselves in each other. Unity isn't some hoped-for event. It's a matter of perception. All these years we fought the real battles to keep Earth free when we were actually keeping it in the dark from the most sacred truth.

Freedom is something everyone and everything can have. I see now that if we are all to be free-our society-is to survive, we demigods, humans, demititans, all of us must change what we've been fighting for... not the rule of the law-but for a better tomorrow.

And that change must begin... within me.

So I will lay down my life... my identity... my reputation... for my people.

With the Flame of Olympus, I am no longer Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

I am Percy Jackson, son of the Flame... and I have a world to set free.

* * *

Revan POV

"My lord," I heard and turned around to see a young woman, one of my servants. "Perseus Jackson has returned," she said and I nodded. I walked down to the town square where a crowd was gathered around the demigod. "Percy Jackson, I see you've seen the truth," I said and he nodded.

"Not just seen it, felt it," he said and held out his arms. Tendrils of energy shot out from him and manifested in his arms into a blue and red flame. "The Flame of Olympus," I gasped and everyone gasped with me. "I have felt the truth and now I am Percy Jackson, the son of freedom itself," he stated and I smiled.

"Then let us begin our revolution," I said and led him back to my home.

* * *

Percy POV

We returned to his home and entered a map room where a map of North America was laid out on the table in the middle of the room. "If we are to over throw Olympus, we must first gather an army," he said. "What about the people in the city," I asked.

"They may be plenty in number and have the training, but they cannot stand up to Olympus alone," he said, "While they have the skill, they lack the power." "Then how do we get an army," I asked. "I suggest we start with them," Revan said and placed a picture on the table of a group of young adults, maybe around 18 to 20-years-old.

The guy in the center had short coal black hair and wore heavy armor over his clothes and tanned skin along with red sunglasses that looked like a visor, he carried a large sword that seemed to glow with heat.

Next to him was a girl with short bluish white hair and amethyst purple eyes who was slightly tanned, she had gauntlets on that had blades on them.

On his other side was a buff guy with dark brown hair and light brown irises also like the middle guy he had tanned skin, he carried a large axe that looked like the ones that Revan's guards carried except the blue blade was red.

On the girl's side was another girl who had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and emerald eyes with somewhat pale skin, she carried dual daggers with a sword on her back.

Next to the buff guy was a tall guy who had blonde hair and golden eyes with pale skin, he had a scythe on his shoulder.

"Who are they," I asked. "They're a group of demigods that roamed America, killing monsters where ever they went," he said, "Some of them are children of Titans and were labeled outcasts because of it, but their friends joined them and they became known as the Beast Hunters."

"The middle one is Grim Locken," Revan stated, "He's a 18 year old demigod son of a demigod son of Ares and a daughter of Hephaestus, he inherited Hephaestus's fire ability and his father's thirst for battle." "A lot of people call him Grimlock because it's the name of a Transformer character who has the same personality," he added. **(Grim Locken, take out the en and put what's left together for a Transformers character)**

"The girl on his right is Allison Vera, a 18 year old daughter of Aeolos," he said, "She's their air superiority, uses those blade gauntlets to cut up her enemies after taking them into the air with her."

"The guy next to Grim is Eric Williams, a 18 year old son of Perses the titan of destruction," he said, "He uses that axe to cut down his foes and if it misses, it explodes the small area where it hit."

"The other girl is Anna Madera, a 16 year old daughter of Hermes and their version of the Flash," he said, "She'll take your weapon out of your hands in a nano-second if your not careful."

"The last guy is Rick Harson, a 17 year old son of Kronos," Revan stated and my eyes went wide, "Don't worry he's a good guy, hates his father and uses his minor power over time to save lives."

"Where are they," I asked. "Most believe that they died during a quest that the gods asked them to complete, but I know that the gods sent them on the quest to kill them," Revan stated, "They were sent to Tartarus to stop Kronos' revival a couple years prior to your generation of heroes."

"They were trapped there," I said and he nodded. "I have reason to believe they may have survived down there and are being held hostage," he said and I nodded. "I'll go get them," I said, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Are you forgetting that you need training with your new powers," he said and led me outside.

"There has never been a man or woman alive who has absorbed the Flame of Olympus, so try to ask it for what you can do," he said. "Really," I asked and he shrugged. So I looked deep into me and asked it, "What can I do?" Suddenly, my right arm lit up with red fire and my left arm went ablaze with blue fire.

"WHOA," I yelled with a smile. I shot some fire that made a small campfire of red and blue flames. "Wonder what this does," I said and was about to put two of my burning fingers together when a warning went off in my head. "When the fires on your arm touch, they have a violent affect," my mind said and I pulled them away, quickly.

"So I guess your ready," Revan said and led me back to town square. "I've rearranged the portal to take you to Tartarus, where they were last known to be," he said and handed me a drachma, then a spray bottle, "IM me when you find them and I'll reopen the portal."

I nodded and stepped through the portal, reappearing in on a red stone path. Lava poured out of the cavern walls and into rivers of molten stone. I walked down the path until I came to a large arena like building and entered to see men, women, monsters, titans, and giants yelling for blood as a drakon and an armored Laistrygonian fought.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed me and threw me into the arena. I looked back to see a laistrygonian giant yell to everyone about me. They all watched with eager faces and a voice boomed, "Who dares to trespass upon my domain?!"

"Me, Percy Jackson," I answered and a figure appeared in front of me. It was a tall man in black robes and hair the color of darkness itself, his eyes glowed orange like the lava outside. "I am Tartarus, primordial of this domain," he stated, "What is your business here demigod?"

"I have come in search of the Beast Hunters," I asked and he laughed. "My main attraction," he said and images of them being put up for display as they were tortured appeared in my head. "Yes," I said, calmly. "How about a deal, if you can defeat them, I will allow them to leave with you," he said and I nodded.

"Very well," he said and bellowed, "Spectators, today's match has been cancelled and rearranged so that Percy Jackson may fight the Beast Hunters!" The crowd cheered and a gate opened at the far end of the arena. Then stepped out the Beast Hunters.

"Not what I expected," I murmured as they brandished their weapons. "Anna," Grim said in a gruff voice. She disappeared in an instant and I remembered what Revan had said. I side stepped as she tried to get my sword and moved my sword down near the floor and Anna's legs hit the flat of the blade as she made another run.

She yelled as she flew through the air and landed on the ground nearby. She got up as her team ran forward. I dodged Allison as she flew down to me and I blocked Grim's strike. I sidestepped Eric's attack, but his axe hit the ground and it exploded.

"Oh right, explosive blade," I thought a chunks of stone struck me. I stumbled back and Allison flew at me, then up. The sudden gust of wind propelled me up and she flew back down, cutting my arm. I fell back to the ground and got up with a groan as I held my wound.

I rolled to the side as Grim struck down with his sword which was on "fire." I jumped over him and shot both blue and red fire from my arms that went straight into his neck. He fell over with a grunt and got back up, but looked around, confused. "Grim Locken," I asked and he looked at me.

"Who are you," he asked, but suddenly Allison swooped down to attack me. I dodged and Grim did the same. "Allison, what's wrong with you," he yelled, but she attacked him again. I noticed a burnt device on his neck and took it off. "I think they're being controlled by these things on their necks," I said and he nodded.

He charged at Eric and tackled him, then ripped the device off of his neck. "What, Grimlock what's going on," Eric asked as he got up. "Everyone's being controlled by these things on their necks," Grim said as he held up the device and crushed with his fingers.

"I'll get Anna and Rick, you and your friend get Allison," he said and we both nodded as Eric grabbed Anna as she ran at him, then threw her at Rick. I grabbed onto Allison's leg as she flew down. She tried to kick me off her, but I held on tight.

Suddenly, Grim grabbed her other leg and held her down as I took the device off her neck. "What, where are we," she asked, "Grim, what happened?" "We got trapped down here, this kid here saved us," he said. She flashed a smile at me and we all heard a crash.

We looked over to see Eric smash Rick and Anna together, crushing the devices on their necks. "OW," they yelled, "What was that for?!" We all heard clapping and saw Tartarus walk over to us. "You have won Perseus, a deals a deal," he said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, we were all healed up and together. "So mind explaining to us who you are," Grim asked. I explained to them everything that had happened over the years and what had happened to them. "Those gods will pay," Eric said. "So how do we get back to Revan," Allison asked.

I took out the spray bottle and sprayed a mist of water, then moved to see a rainbow and tossed the drachma in. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering and show me Revan at Detroit Beta," I said and Revan appeared. "I was wondering when you'd be done," he said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the golden portal appeared and we walked through. We reappeared on the island city and saw Revan nearby. "Ah, Grimlock it's good to see you," Revan said and shook hands with him. "Wait, you know him," I asked and they nodded.

"Revan's tipped us off on monster activities in exchange for locations of demigods not yet found," Allison said. "Yes well I suppose Perseus told you of our revolution," he asked and they all nodded. "We can't help now, to many wounds to heal," Grim said, "Both physical and mentally, but we will soon enough."

"Then let one of my servants show you the way to your new home," Revan said and a young woman led them off, but suddenly Anna ran back. "Thanks again for saving us," she said while blushing and jumped up, kissed my cheek and ran back to her team.

I blushed and Revan laughed. "Seems you got an admirer," he said and I blushed crimson. "Well servants, huh," I said and he glared at me. "Well I don't treat them like slaves, they serve willingly," he said, "Fans do that for some reason." "Well I hope I get some fans," I said. "You already got one called Anna," he said and I blushed again.

"Come on, let's go find some more allies," he said and we walked back to his home.

* * *

**Done**

**Percy: Whoa that was awesome**

**Me: Thank you**

**Anna: Do I get to be with Percy?**

**Percy: *Blushes***

**Me: I don't know, still wondering about that, oh and I need some OCs**

* * *

**ACCEPTING OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (If you want to be other than human)**

**Godly Parent: (If not a demigod then state what it is)**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**History: (If you want to write about him or her)**

**Pet: (If you want one)**

**Faction: (Gods, Chaotic Legion, or Decepticon Empire)**

**Romance: (If wanted)**

* * *

**Please submit OCs**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Prefered if you do All of the Above)**

**Notes  
-This story was based off of (Transformers Autocracy)  
-The Beast Hunters are based off the Dynobots  
-Revan is the name of a famous Jedi Knight from the game, (Knights of the Old Republic)**

**See ya later,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	2. The Fiery Wings

**Hey guys**

**I'm back with the second chapter**

**So I may have forgotten that I accidentally used the OC chart from Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion  
(The Chaotic Legion and Decepticon Empire are not a part of this story)**

**Please note I will be updating storied randomly**

**So I may update another story and update this next week**

**Here we go**

* * *

Percy POV

It's been at least a year since I joined Revan's revolution. I had changed from the original orange camp half blood shirt into a black hoodie with blue and red outlines. I was currently sitting in the town square, watching people walk about, doing their daily business. We've turned Revan's little revolt into a full revolution, raiding camp every now and then.

I remember when we named our revolution.

* * *

***Flashback***

"So Perseus, how's the new life fitting you," Revan asked me. "Good," I answered and he nodded. "So what do you think of our revolution so far," I asked. "It's nice and all, but we need to be known by a name," I said and he looked at me, quizzically.

"What would you have in mind," he asked. "I don't know, we need an awesome name," I stated, "Like the Beast Hunters." "What, you want to call us The Second Continental Congress," he asked and we laughed. "No, nothing serious," I said, "How about The Fiery Wings."

***Flashback End***

* * *

And from that day forward we were known as the Revolution, freedom fighters to our friends and revolutionaries to our enemies. We even got a symbol, a flaming angel wing. Mine was a combination of red and blue which was on my right cheek while Revan had a glowing red one on that replaced the original symbol on his chest.

Grim had an orange one, Allison had a light blue, Eric had a stone grey, Anna got a lightning yellow, and Rick got a golden yellow. All of which were on either of their shoulders.

I've found a lot of new people over the years and the islands almost full of our new allies. There was Plum, a half-blood nymph whose father was Dionysus. She had grape purple hair and magenta eyes, but she was deadly with a dagger. She could use her father's ability to turn people insane by growing grape vines, but she's connected to a tree we managed to relocate to Detroit Beta. She chose a grape purple symbol.

Then there was Jarod Niobee, an immortal 16 year old who was actually 132-years-old. He's a son of Hecate that apparently went insane and killed his three younger brothers. The gods banished him to an island like Ogygia, but he escaped some how. He won't tell us, but we understand his secrecy.

He has a magic cat that talks for some reason, calls him Flufferstuffer. He's usually overly happy, but he gets depressed and has some insane fits so he'll attack everyone. He uses potions as weapons, mixing ingredients and creating healing potions or poisonous ones. He got a green symbol when he joined.

Then we recruited Jayson Knight, a 15 year old son of Erebus. He used a sword called Darkness and had the ability to shadow travel without using up his energy. We don't know much about him, but he's a great fighter and a good person to have your back.

"Perseus," I heard and turned around to see Revan running up to me. "Yeah," I asked. "I have a quest for you," he said, catching his breath after his run. "What," I asked again. "An old student of mine, a daughter of Hestia named Elizabeth Blaire requires aid," he explained and my eyes went wide.

"A daughter of Hestia, isn't she a virgin goddess," I asked and he shook his head. "She had a kid a couple years back, hid her from Zeus and gave her to me," Revan explained, "I trained her and a couple years ago she left to make her mark in the world by becoming a vigilante under the alias Phoenix."

"Where is she," I asked. "She's being held up in a five-star hotel in Texas," he answered. "A five-star hotel," I asked. "I may supply her with a credit card I pay for with the money I get from my resources," he said. Oh, did I mention that Revan owned a state of the art tech company that advanced human technology, that's how he had the robotic arm/weapon arm.

"So you want me to bring her back," I asked and he nodded. "Okay, when do I leave," I asked. "Now," he said and typed something onto his gauntlet which had a keypad on it. The portal opened in the middle of the town square and he handed me a communicator.

"Call when you need a portal," he said and I nodded. Then, I pulled up my hood and stepped through, right into a battle zone.

"WHOA," I yelled as I dodged a silver arrow. I saw the Hunters of Artemis firing down the hall where I was to the other end at a door. "She must be in there," I thought as I dodged arrows on my way to the end of the hall. I brought up a wall of blue fire that incinerated any arrows headed towards me.

"Hope that holds," I murmured and opened the door. "Hello, Elizabeth Blaire," I asked and closed the door behind me "Anyone home?" "Hello- AH," I yelled as a red blur tackled me to the ground. I looked up and saw a young woman about my age, she had long red hair that reached to the small of her back and fiery orange eyes.

I she was beautiful, in a scary way because she was about to punch me with her "flaming" fists. "Your going to pay, little camper," she stated and was about to kill me when I yelled, "Revan sent me!" She stopped and looked at me, wide eyed. "Revan sent you, I. Am So. Sorry," she said, the strong act suddenly gone.

"It's okay, I guess," I said, checking my hoodie where she touched it with her flaming hands. "So you got an escape plan," she asked. "Well you burned the special communications device he gave me," I said, pulling out the communicator I got from Revan, "So I guess we'll need to IM him."

"Well I don't have a drachma and I'm pretty sure you don't either," she said. "But the hunters," I suggested, looking at the door. "You want us to beat them, then loot them," she asked and I nodded. Then she smiled and said, "Let's go kick some hunter butt," she said and blew open the door with a fire attack.

We charged out to meet a wall of arrows that I incinerated with another wall of fire. I uncapped Riptide, then started disarming the hunters. I knocked the bows and hunting knives out of their hands, then knocked them out. Soon we had them all down.

"Found one," I heard and saw Elizabeth hold up a golden drachma. "Then let's get going," I said, but suddenly a silver arrow pierced the wall I was by. I saw Thalia holding her bow, pointed at us. "Your going down traitors," she stated and started firing arrows.

We pulled up a fire wall that protected us, but then she took out her mace canister and turned it into her spear along with activating Aegis. The shield stunned us for a second and that was all she needed to attack us. She shot a volt of lightning at us, but I recovered in time to block the shot with Riptide.

Elizabeth shot a fireball that exploded in front of Thalia, throwing her back. "Now that, that's over," she said, "Let's go- ." She was interrupted when Thalia got up and shot another bolt of lightning, heading straight for Elizabeth. I jumped in the way and I screamed as the electricity burned me.

I had a flashback of when I had been betrayed and when I got the Flame of Olympus. "Percy," she gasped and I realized that my hood had been thrown back. "Thalia, stop please," I said and she lowered her weapon and shield. "Why are you fighting us," she asked, tears streaming, "I thought you were gone."

"I survived," I said, "I joined Revan's revolution when I learned what the gods were really like." "What do you mean, they protect us," she argued, "We fight the real battles to help the mortals." "We fight the real battles, but the gods are the ones who are oppressing humanity," I said and she frown appeared on her face.

"Thalia, you don't have to fight for them, they're just using you," I said and she shook her head. "No, dad wouldn't," she argued. "But only a couple years ago he would have killed you when we went to go rescue Annabeth," I said, flinching when I said her name.

"Okay," she said and returned her weapons into their hidden form. "Elizabeth, call Revan," I said and she nodded. "Revan," I said when the IM appeared, "We need a portal and we're bringing an old friend of mine." "Okay," he said and the golden portal appeared nearby.

That's when we heard an arrow being notched and turned around to see a hunter, I think Phoebe was her name fire an arrow at us. Thalia pulled up Aegis and blocked it, but ended up pushing Elizabeth into me. We fell into the portal and reappeared in Detroit Beta in an... um, awkward position.

She was on top of me, our faces close together and we blushed. "Percy," I heard a familiar voice yell and my eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, not her," I thought as Anna walked into town square. "How's it- who's this," she said while smiling, but her eyes that were twitching which told me she was mad because she wanted me all to herself.

"Um, this is," I stuttered, but was saved when Revan walked up. "Elizabeth," he gasped and she smiled, then ran to him. She hugged him and he patted her head. "Good to see you too, kid," he said, "I still need my ribcage though." "Why, your retired," she said and playfully punched his arm.

That's when I noticed the sky, it had grey clouds hovering above, as if a storm was here. "That's weird, there's never been a storm here," I thought. The island was protected by a shield, just like the one at Camp Half Blood. "Hey Revan, what's up with the shield," I asked.

"I do not know, I have Jarod checking on it right now," he said, "Though I think it'd be a good thing for the people to have some rain." "Elizabeth," I heard someone yell and saw the Beast Hunters run down to greet their old friend. "Who's she," I heard someone asked and saw Plum and Jayson walked over.

"One of Revan's old students, just rescued her from the hunters and brought Thalia over," I said and remembered her. "Thalia," I said when I saw her holding a vial with a yellow liquid inside, "What are you doing." "I'm sorry," she said and threw it on the ground.

It let loose a plume of yellow smoke that went up into the air. "What have you done," I heard and saw Revan staring at her wide eyed, suddenly he gritted his teeth and grabbed her by the neck, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" "What's wrong," Elizabeth asked.

"That's a beacon potion," I heard and saw Jarod run over. "She's led Olympus right to us," he said and suddenly a lightning bolt struck a building, obliterating it and killing everyone within. "NO," I yelled and another bolt came down, but Revan blocked it with a red bolt of energy from his robotic arm.

"You'll have to try better than that Zeus," he yelled and suddenly there was a flash. Artemis and her hunters stood there along with Ares, Athena, and the both camps. "Wings of Truth, to battle," I yelled and we charged. I knocked out most of the campers and broke their weapons.

I saw the Beast Hunters doing their best not to kill or maim. Elizabeth was creating a wall of fire around a path that civilians were running through to get to safety while Plum, Jarod, and Jayson were helping out. Suddenly, there was an explosion and I saw Revan grab a camper, then throw him at a group of hunters.

They fell over and he pulled out his double edged sword. "No one can come to my home and harm my people," he roared and started to decimate them in seconds. I blocked an arrow and saw Artemis firing at me. "Perseus Jackson," she spat and fired more arrows, but I pulled up a wall of fire.

I charged and slashed her bow in half. She looked ticked off and pulled out a set of large hunting knives. I blocked and dodged as she tried to gut me, but I was to fast for her because of Revan's training. I ducked a swing and stabbed her in the leg.

She screamed in pain and then I knocked her out. "One down, two to go," I murmured and watched Jarod throw a potion. "SMELL THIS," he yelled like a maniac as it hit the ground and released a light pink mist. Suddenly, Ares and Athena fell to the ground, asleep.

"Sleeping potion," Plum said as she created some grape vines and turned several campers insane. A camper yelled and tried to stab me in the back, but Jayson tackled him and knocked him out. "Thanks," I said and he nodded. Suddenly, we were all shocked by a dozen bolts of lightning.

"Thalia," I gasped as I saw her holding out Aegis and her spear. My friends littered the ground, all of them unconscious. "Why," I asked and she started crying. "You betrayed us," she said and I shook my head. "No, you betrayed me," I stated and charged.

We fought, both of us equally powered. Then, I used a move I learned from Revan. She stabbed her spear at me, but I grabbed it between my arm and ribcage. Then I moved forward, spun around her, hitting her in the back with my elbow and knocked her out.

"I'm sorry," I said, but suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground nearby and Zeus appeared. "Finally got the nerve to show up, huh," I said and he smiled. "I have no intention of fighting you, now surrender and I'll lessen your torture in Tartarus," he demanded and I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I stated and he scowled. "Very well, now watch your island burn," he bellowed and a thousand lightning bolts struck the ruined city. People screamed as they were struck down by his lightning and I stared in horror. "NO," I screamed and ran at him, but he shot me with a bolt of lightning and I flew into a wall.

Suddenly, Zeus was tackled to the ground by a red blur and I saw Elizabeth punching him in the face with burning fists. "YOU MONSTER," she screamed as she beat him, but then he grabbed her arms and threw her away. "This ends here and now," I heard and saw Revan walk over.

"Revan, at last," Zeus stated and formed his Master Bolt in his hand. "I won't let you kill anymore innocents," he stated and shot a red beam of energy at him. He stumbled back from the blast and ichor leaked out of the wound, but Zeus shot his own blast of lightning.

Revan yelled in pain, but did not back down. "Your strong, but your incompetence is your death," Zeus stated and sent a lightning bolt down onto a building where a family was watching. Revan immediately ran to them and held up the roof with his bare hands, but his robotic arm sparked because it couldn't hold that much weight.

"RUN," he told the family and they ran away as Zeus walked over. "Now you die," he stated and a lightning bolt struck the building, sending it falling onto Revan. "No," I murmured as I fell into darkness.

* * *

"Percy, Percy wake up," I heard and opened my eyes to see me being dragged. I saw two demigods dragging me into the throne room, campers running in front of us and mocking us as we were dragged to the Olympian council. "Now, let this session come to order," Zeus bellowed and every god, camper, and immortal went quiet as they watched.

"Perseus Jackson, you stand accused of treason against Olympus," he bellowed and I glared. "Your the one who stands treason against justice," I yelled and everyone gasped, no one had ever disrespected Zeus. "Well that explains everything to I, but what of you," he asked the council.

"I want a full explanation from them," Hades asked, desperately trying to find a way to help us for what reason I don't know. "I second that, as do I," Ares said as well as Hephaestus and so on. "Very well, explain your actions," Zeus demanded.

"I don't need to explain, just that I'm fighting for the freedom of Earth from the Olympian oppression," I said and he glared. "We protect the mortals," Zeus stated. "You use them as your playthings, destroying their lives and killing those who defy you," I stated.

"Those who show disrespect to us will be punished for we are the greatest beings on this world," he proclaimed and the gods on his side cheered while the others were unsure. "If your so high and mighty, then why are you not the best parents," I asked and they quieted down.

"Revan's more of a father than you'll ever be," Elizabeth yelled, "He's taken care of the kids you left behind!" Everyone looked down in shame except for Zeus and his supporters. "Elizabeth," we heard a voice gasp and saw an 8 year old girl with flames for eyes.

"Hestia," I murmured. "Mom," Elizabeth gasped and Zeus bellowed, "MOM, you have a daughter?!" "Yes I do," Hestia stated, "And what will you do, kill me?!" "No, but your daughter however," he stated and pulled out his master bolt. "NO," Hestia screamed and we cried out as he was about to throw the bolt at Elizabeth.

Suddenly, the throne room doors were blown open and out of the smoke walked out Revan. He was adorned in his signature armor, it was grey armor that was made out of a rare form of Celestial Bronze. Along with it was a dark grey hood with light grey rimming.

His eyes glowed a burning red and to the less perceptive person, you would think he was super charged with energy. But to us, we knew it wasn't energy, but instead he as fueled with rage. He pulled out his sword and raised it up over his head, then yelled, "The Fiery Wings Have Come Calling!"

* * *

**Done**

**That was a good chapter**

**Right**

**I know it was**

**Percy: I liked it**

**Me: Yeah**

**Still accepting OCs for all you people out there  
(The last one was wrong because of the faction thing)**

* * *

**ACCEPTING OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (If you want to be other than human)**

**Godly Parent: (If not a demigod then state what it is)**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**History: (If you want to write about him or her)**

**Pet: (If you want one)**

**Romance: (If wanted)**

* * *

**Please keep submitting**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(The best thing to do is to do All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	3. Feel My Wrath

**Hello again viewers**

**I got chapter 3 here**

**Hope you love this chapter**

**And I hope you loved the last one**

**Percy: It was awesome**

**Elizabeth: I liked it**

**Anna: Your going down red head**

**Elizabeth: Huh?**

**Anna: Nothing *Smirks evily***

**Me: Now let's roll**

* * *

Revan POV

"Urgh," I groaned as I woke up. "Lord Revan, are you alright," I heard a voice say and opened my eyes to see Naomi, my top servant and also a daughter of Apollo. "Yes, thank you," I said as I got up, but I grunted and fell onto my knee as pain shot through my system.

"Please don't move my lord, your wounded," she said and used healing magic. "Thank you again, Naomi," I said and got up, the pain gone. "Where is everyone," I asked and she started to cry. "Most of the people got to the caves underneath the island, but the others were killed by the Olympian onslaught," she said.

I looked down in sadness and asked, "And of the warriors?" "The gods took them hostage, probably to Olympus," she said and I gritted my teeth in anger. "Take me to the people," I said and she nodded. She led me down a path to the beach and to a stone wall.

She pressed a rock and the wall opened up to show a hidden cave within. We walked in and several minutes later we arrived in a large cavern that resembled a temple in a way with the tile flooring and patterns on the walls.

The people were arguing amongst themselves and Naomi covered her ears, knowing what was going to happen next. "SILENCE," I roared and they all fell silent as they heard me, "You argue here and do not help you wounded?!"

"We thought you were dead my lord," one of the Laistrygonian guards said. "I am not, Zeus cannot kill me with a simple lightning bolt," I stated and they cheered. "Be silent," I said, calmly and they quieted down. "I have failed you," I said, ashamed, "I swore to protect you and I allowed the Olympians to destroy our home and kill our people."

"We knew it was inevitable," a man yelled, "But we have to retaliate!" People cheered in agreement and I smiled, then yelled, "Then take up arms, we march onto Olympus at dawn!" Everyone cheered in excitement and exhiliration.

The night went by pretty quickly, but not for me. I stayed up, thinking about my students, my children. Morning came soon and by dawn every man and woman were armed with what limited weapons we had saved.

We dressed in casual wear and hid our weapons, taking the portal to New York. "Here we go," I thought as we split up to make it look like we were seperate people headed to the Empire State Building. "Hello," I said as I stood in front of the security desk.

"Hello," the security guard said. "May I have the keycard to the 600th floor," I asked and he shrugged. "There ain't no 600th floor," he lied. I glared and put my sword and his desk. He gasped and backed up in fear. "Listen hear, boy," I snarled, "They have my children up there and I will kill you if you stand in my way."

"Yes my lord," he said and gave me the key card. "I'll need the extra large lift," I said and he nodded, then gave me a second key card. I used it and the elevator glowed a golden light, then faded to show a large room instead of a small elevator.

"All aboard," I said and everyone got in the elevator. We arrived in Olympus in minutes and I walked through the streets. The clouds turned grey and lightning began to thunder as the magical energy that powered a part of me increased because of my rage.

Where ever I stepped, the ground cracked and some energy was released into it making red beams of light shine out of the cracks. Immortals, nymphs, satyrs, everyone stepped out of our way as I led my people through the streets. Many people on Olympus agreed to my beliefs, but they were afraid of what would happen if they spoke out.

Many of the floating mountain's citizens joined my warriors and by the time we arrived at the throne room doors, we had an army again. I held up my arm and I felt the jolt of energy as I fired a blast of red godly energy at the door. The exploded and were sent flying within.

I could see the gods looking in confusion at what had happened and I stood proudly when the smoke cleared. "The Fiery Wings Have Come Calling," I proclaimed and my people cheered.

* * *

Percy POV

"Revan," we all murmured as he proclaimed, "The Fiery Wings Have Come Calling!" He had gathered the survivors of Zeus' massacre and some Olympian citizens to his side, all of them armed with weapons. "Demigods, to battle," Zeus yelled and they charged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hestia flash out. "Hey," I heard and looked over to see Elizabeth melt her chains off. "Nice," I said as I did the same. "Come on," she said as she freed the others, "We have to help out." "Alright," we all yelled and fought back. I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, then started disarming campers and knocking them out.

"No killing," I yelled and everyone nodded. Elizabeth heated some campers' weapons, making them drop them. Plum made several go insane while Jayson shadow traveled around, taking their weapons. Jarod was chucking bottles full of sleeping potions while laughing like an maniac.

Suddenly, I was struck back by a gush of water and turned around to see Chuck. "You," I snarled and brandished Riptide. "How about you hand over that sword to me, the greatest warrior in the universe," he arrogantly demanded. "I don't think so, weakling," I mocked and he went red with anger.

He charged at me, but I side stepped, then punched him in the back of the head. He fell over onto the ground, unconscious. "Percy, LOOK OUT," I heard and turned around to see Anna staring at a knife, held over my heart. Suddenly, Anna disappeared and reappeared with a Yankees Baseball Cap.

Annabeth faded into existence and I glared at her, making her realize her cap was gone. "You brat, give me that back," she yelled, but red sunglass wearing man got in front of me and behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around and face Grim.

"Don't call my friend that," he stated and swatted her aside. I nodded at him and at Anna who both nodded back, Anna blushed while doing it though. "Hey Percy," I heard and turned around to see Chuck holding Elizabeth with a sword to her neck.

"I suggest you step down weakling and bow to me," he demanded, pulling the sword closer to her neck. "Don't do it," Elizabeth said and heated up her hands, then put it on his arm. He yelled in pain and dropped her, his biggest mistake because she created a tornado of fire that would have burned him if not for Poseidon.

We were about to take on the sea god when he gasped and looked behind us. We all looked back to see Zeus and Revan facing off. "You can come to my island, destroy our homes, decimate our city," Revan stated, calmly, "But when you harm my brothers and sisters, our fathers and mothers, our children that is unforgivable."

"You are a weakling, incapable of leading," Zeus mocked and Revan glared. "I will give you to the count of three to right your wrongs," Revan said, "Now... Kneel." Everyone stared at him, Revan demanding someone to kneel before him. "Ha, you believe I will kneel to you, a weakling," Zeus laughed, "No way in Tartarus!"

"One," Revan counted, his robotic arm's markings starting to glow red with godly energy. "I do not have time for your little revolt," Zeus said and formed his master bolt. "Two," he said, his glowing red eyes intensifying. "Now you die," Zeus stated and threw his master bolt.

"Three," Revan said as Zeus' symbol of power flew towards him. We all screamed for him to do something, but then he held his arm up above him. "That. Is. Enough," Revan stated as a ball of red energy formed in the hand of his upheld arm.

Suddenly, it spouted tendrils of red lightning, destroying Zeus' Master Bolt and shocking everyone around him that was his enemy. "Whoa," we all said as the demigods and Olympians fell to the ground, shocked into submission. "That was amazing," Elizabeth said, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I hide my greatest powers so my enemy may not know what will hit them," he stated and we smiled. "Urgh," we heard and saw Hephaestus get up. "Hephaestus," we said and readied ourselves. "Please, I wish you know harm," he said and we lowered our weapons.

"Why," I asked, unsure if we should trust him. "Father cares only for my forging skils, mother does not like me at all, and my wife cheats on me everyday," he said and I suddenly felt sorry for him. "You can come with us," Revan said and we all looked at him wide eyed, "There is much construction that needs to be done on my island and you can have a new life there."

"You would help me, after what I have done to you," he asked and Revan nodded. "I do not measure one just by their actions, but by their words as well," he said, "You may join us if you wish." Hephaestus got up and bowed to Revan. "What is this," he asked.

"I will serve you," he said. "Serve, I do not require servants, just brothers and sisters in arms," he said and put his hand out. Hephaestus stared at his hand before taking it and shaking. "Now come, we have a home to rebuild," Revan said and opened a portal.

We reappeared in the ruins of Detroit Beta, building were reduced to piles of stone and ashes were everywhere. "So many dead," I said and people started crying for their lost ones. "Let us not mourn for them, but instead we must avenge them," Revan stated and everyone wiped their tears, then cheered.

"Hephaestus, how soon can you rebuild this," Revan asked. "It will take some time, with the blueprints probably less," he said and Revan asked Naomi to go get the plans. "I can speed things along," Rick said, "I can speed up time for him, he may move the same for him, but for us he'll be like Anna."

"Cool," we all said. "We can all help out," I said and we all nodded. "Let's do this," Elizabeth said. We started taking out rubble, clearing streets, rebuilding what we could, basically anything we could. "Hey guys, I thought Hephaestus was suppose to be helping us," Plum asked.

"Revan pulled him aside for something," Jayson said and looked up to where Revan's manor once stood. "Guess he want's him to reconstruct his home first, it was our main base." A couple long days later after clearing all the rubble and not seeing Revan or Hephaestus we were getting worried.

"Maybe Hephaestus kidnapped him or burned him alive," Anna exaggerated. "I don't think so," Elizabeth said, "Revan's always been a good judge of character." Suddenly, the image of Revan's ruined manor shimmered and Revan walked out.

"REVAN," we screamed and hugged him. "AW, still need my ribcage," he said and we all laughed as we got off of him. "Where have you been and where's Hephaestus," I asked. "Oh, that's what I came back out for," he said. "Out, out of where," Grim asked.

"This," he said and pressed a button on his robotic arm. Suddenly, the image of his ruined manor disappeared and showed a large castle like building with a banner with the symbol of The Fiery Wings at the top below a belltower. "What is that," Allison asked.

"Our new base of operations, The Fiery Wings Hall," he said, proudly, "I had Hephaestus help me construct it so people have a place to relax." "Let me show you around," he said and we all followed. "Here's the main hall," he said as we entered a large room with dozens of tables and a giant stage along with a bar to the right and a stair case to the left.

"This serves as the main hub and the mess hall," he said. Then he led us to behind the bar where there was a large pool. "We have a pool," I asked and he nodded. "Awesome," Anna screamed. "Now onto the next area," he said and we walked to the basement.

"A game room," Jarod said with glee as we stared at the dozens of games. "Anything else," I asked. "Yeah, follow me," he said and we walked up to the second floor which overlooked the main hall. There were some tables up here as well as a gigantic board full of papers.

"What's that," Eric asked. "The quest board, you can take a quest from here that someone has asked someone else to complete," he said, "There are a lot of demigod veterans out there that can't fight anymore." "Is this all," Elizabeth asked. "Well there's also the armory, the forge, the infirmary, the belltower, the gift shop- ," we all interrupted him.

"WHAT," we screamed. "We have a gift shop," I asked and he nodded. "Nothing brings up moral than seeing fans wear stuff with our insignia on it. "Cool," Rick said. "So where's Hephaestus," I asked. "Here," we heard and turned around to see Hephaestus, but the strangest thing was that he was smiling.

"Haven't felt this good in years, working without punishment if I fail," he said, "It's like a weights been lifted off of me." "Well, welcome to The Fiery Wings my friend," Revan said and took the smith god's right hand. He pulled out what appeared to be a simple stamp at first, but it was much more.

He put it on the back of Hephaestus' hand and the bottom of it glowed. He pulled it off to show a steel grey symbol on it. "Thank you," Hephaestus said. "Wait, I never got one," Elizabeth said. "Oh, that's right you left before Percy joined," Revan said.

"So where do you want it," he asked. "I don't know, I could have it on my hand or my cheek," she said, "Oh, maybe my- HEY," she yelled as Revan grabbed her arm since she was wearing a tank top today and stamped the symbol on. It glowed and a fiery red flaming wing.

"Cool, but now I have to wear a tank top all the time," she said. "The guys might like that," he said and she blushed. "So now what," I asked. "Now we have a city to fix," he said and we all walked outside.

* * *

Revan POV

"There we go," Hephaestus said as I placed a large iron beam in place. Elizabeth was welding it when she suddenly started going off course as she glanced over to something nearby. "ELIZABETH," I yelled and she yelped, cutting the beam in half in the process. I put my fingers on my forehead in frustration and told Hephaestus to give us a minute.

"What's wrong with you," I asked and she shrugged, "I trained you to be perceptive and to be focused, what could possible make you lose your focu-." I was stopped when I noticed what she was glancing at. "Please don't tell me your actually have a crush on Perseus," I said as I watched the weilder of the Flame of Olympus help Grim and Allison set up a wall.

"Well," she said while twirling her scarlet hair. "I'm fine with it," I said and she smiled, "But do not let this get in the way of your work, especially in battle." She nodded and I said one more thing, "And don't let Anna know." "This just got a lot more complicated," I thought as I went to get another iron beam.

I looked up to the sky to see the sun setting, illuminating the sky in a wave of orange. "Father, Mother, I wonder what will happen," I said, aloud, "What will happen when I am gone and the revolution continues, will it go on without me?" I stood there for a moment, waiting if anyone would answer me.

A couple minutes later I looked down and started walking again when the shadows moved. Hades stepped out and I backed up, pulling out my sword. "Lord Hades, what brings you to my home," I asked, "Come to fight me for Zeus?" "No, I wish for an alliance, my brother has ruled long enough," he said.

"What's the catch," I asked. "Nothing, I just need you to help me," he said, "Recently Zeus has established marshal law upon Camp Half Blood after the went up in an uproar about your attack, my son Nico, Perseus' cousin spoke against my brothers and he has been punished with treason."

"You want us to rescue him," I asked and he nodded. "I will give you any and all Stygian Iron that I have if you can rescue my son," he said. "I will see to it that your son is freed," I stated and he nodded. "Goodbye," he said and shadow traveled away.


	4. Saving di Angelo and the Elementals

**Hello again**

**I hope you liked the last chapter**

**I sure did**

**So in this chapter we'll be saving Nico**

**Elizabeth: Cool**

**Percy: What are Elementals?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Now let's go**

* * *

Percy POV

"Perseus, I have a quest for you," Revan said as me, Jarod, and Jayson finished placing a wall. "What," I asked. "Your cousin, the son of Hades Nico di Angelo is in need of your services," he said and I gasped. "Nico, what's wrong with him," I asked. "He spoke out against Zeus and is being held on Olympus for punishment," Revan said, "Hades approached me earlier asking for his rescue."

"When do we leave," I asked. "When you are ready," Revan stated and walked towards the Hall. "You guys want to come," I asked the others. "I call making the plan," Jarod said and ran off. "Since he's making the plan, sure," Jayson said.

"Let's go find the others," I said and we found Plum and Elizabeth in the Hall. "Hey guys," I said and they waved. "What's up," Elizabeth asked, blushing for some reason. "Well we need to go get my cousin who's been imprisoned for saying we were good," I said and they looked at each other.

"Sure," they both said. "I got the plans," Jarod yelled as he ran in. He handed us a paper which we put on the table, it had a drawing of Olympus and us running away with Nico in crayon. "Who wrote this, it's horrible," Plum stated. Jarod smiled and then started crying.

"Oh no, Jarod I didn't know it was you," Plum tried to apologize. "Good job, Plum," Jayson said and she glared. "Well someone make Jarod happy and the rest of you ready up," I said and they all went their separate ways while Plum tried to cheer up Jarod.

Soon we were all at the rebuilt square where Revan had constructed a transport station where we could open portals to where ever we wanted. "Let's go," I said and typed in the coordinates to Olympus. A golden portal opened in the station, leading to Olympus.

"So Jarod, did you actually have a plan or was the drawing the plan," Elizabeth asked. "Well I thought that Plum could pretend to be a prisoner and beat up the guards when she got in, then get Nico out while we wait for them to get out of there and then we could open a portal back to Detroit Beta," he said.

"Wow, that's actually smart," I said and he smiled. "Elizabeth and Jarod, stay behind to activate the portal when we need it," I said and they nodded.

We stepped through the portal and reappeared in an alley way on Olympus. "Alright Plum, you go get captured," Elizabeth ordered. "What, how," she asked. "Oh for crying out loud," Jayson said and walked out of the alley. A second later there was an explosion and screams, then he ran back in.

"Wait for it," he said and a guard ran by, but he grabbed him. He knocked him out, took off his armor and clothes, then made me put them on. "Let's go," Jayson said and I grabbed Plum. "I'll watch from the shadows," Jayson said and we walked out of the alley, then towards the prison.

People stared at us as we walked by, but we just ignored them. Soon we were in front of a prison like complex where two guards stood. "I have a prisoner," I said and they let me through, then I put her in one of the cells. We nodded and I walked away looking at the other cells.

"So what now," I whispered. "You should go find Nico while I free Plum," Jayson said from the shadows and I nodded. I walked to through the cells. I looked around and saw assorted people in different cells. I saw a satyr being tied up, hanging above a pit full of greek fire.

There was nymph that was forced to watch her tree get burned, then healed and burned again. There were demigods being forced to live their worst fears and there were also immortal beings being that were having their power sucked out of them.

"Must be the Olympians' personal entertainment," I thought as I walked through a corridor filled with prisoners. Then I saw him, strapped to a table watching an IM that showed the memory of Bianca dying. "NICO," I yelled and he looked at me.

"What do you want," he spat. "It's me, Percy," I said and took off the helmet. "Percy, thank the- Actually just hey," he said and I laughed as I melted the lock and took off his restraints. "Your dad asked us to get you," I said and he smiled. "Thanks man, but I got some friends to help," he said and led me further down the hall.

"After Revan broke into the throne room I started wondering about the gods," he said as we ran, "I snuck into the prison and discovered that these guys disliked the gods' decisions so the gods locked them up." "So we're going to free everyone," I asked and he nodded.

"Specifically this guy," he said as we approached a cell. There was a man stuck in it, he was strapped to a table as water dripped onto his forehead endlessly. The strangest part was that the water turned to steam when it touched him. "AYDEN," Nico yelled and he woke up.

"Nico, thank the Flame," this Ayden guy said. "Who's he," I asked. "An elemental," Nico said as I melted the lock, "They're beings made up of pure godly energy and they take up the form of elements." "That's pretty cool," I said. "Yes cool," Ayden said as he got up from the table, "My name is Ayden Ryde, a fire elemental."

He was dressed in a black padded suit. **(It's like the star wars one from Episode II as requested by Seth Halo)** His eyes seemed to be actual fire like Ares' was nuclear explosions.

"Nice, so Ayden-," he interrupted and said, "Call me Shadowkiller, that name brings to many memories." He walked off and we followed. "Elementals hide from the gods because they use them as batteries if they're found," Nico explained, "He was discovered by demigods on a quest so he was exiled along with his girlfriend."

"What happened to her," I asked. "She escaped when the gods caught him," he answered. Soon we were at the entrance when the shadows moved. Ayden immediately moved and shot a fireball. The shadow dodged and I recognized it. "Wait," I said and Jayson ran out with Plum.

"Hey guys," I said, "Got a new friend." "Does all your friends have to use fire," Jayson asked and I shrugged. "Hey," we heard someone yell and saw a couple guards running at us. "RUN," I yelled and we ran out of the prison. Dozens of guards chased us through the streets until we came to the edge of Olympus.

"What do we do," I asked. "JUMP," Ayden yelled and grabbed us, then threw us off of Olympus. "This is so not cool," I screamed. "Hang on," he yelled and grabbed us again. Suddenly, he went ablaze and flew up. "You can fly," I asked and he nodded.

"I use the flames like a booster rocket," he said, but then a gust of wing struck us. "The wind gods," I said, "We need to go now!" We dodged blasts of air as the air gods chased us. I could faintly see them, their bodies faintly colored, one was a warm red, another was a cold blue, one was a light green, and the last was a oak brown.

They had scowls on their faces as we dodged their attacks. "Uh, guys," Nico said and we looked in front to see Aeolos flying towards us. "Oh Tartarus," I said, but then he passed us. He created a wind shield that blocked the other wind gods.

"Perseus Jackson, you have at least a 10 minutes to get back to your friends," he yelled. "Why are you helping us," I asked. "Zeus never promotes me, never cares for any of us," he said, "Besides, my daughter is one of you." "Good luck," I said and he nodded as the wind shield broke and he fought the other wind gods.

Suddenly, one of the blasts of wind hit us and Nico went flying. "NICO," I yelled. Ayden suddenly emitted a bright flash of light, it was a red blast full of heat. Then, Nico stopped in midair and flew back to us. He was being carried by a teenage woman in a white padded suit like Ayden's.

"Hey Ayden," she said. "Nice of you to join us, Clo," he said. "Wait, she can call you that, but we can't," I asked and he glared. "She's my girlfriend," he said and I mouthed an "Oh." "Come on, we got to go now," I said and pulled out the special communicator.

A golden portal appeared nearby and we flew through. We fell onto the floor of the station where Elizabeth and Jarod were looking intently. "Guys, you all right," Elizabeth asked. "Yep, just fine," Plum said, rubbing her elbow. "I fell like a piece of toast," Jayson said rubbing the spot where Ayden had grabbed him.

"Who are they," Jarod asked. "He's Ayd- Shadowkiller," I said when I noticed his glare, "And she's Clo, they're elementals." "Elementals, haven't seen them in years," we heard and saw Revan walk over to us. "Revan," we said and the elementals looked at him.

"Who are you and how do you know of us," Ayden asked. "I am Revan, I know of your people because I have helped them in the past," he said. Clo gasped and said, "Your the guy who lured the demigods off of our people's trail." "Yes, in return your people gave me their knowledge," he said.

"You know about the Elementals," I asked and he nodded. "They helped me gain knowledge and I helped them keep their existence a secret," he said, "It is good to see they are still around." "We are still plenty in number and strength," Ayden said.

"But I cannot return home," he said, "I was exiled for being discovered." "Then this can be your home," Revan said, "We could use the extra help." Ayden looked at him and smiled. "Thank you," he thanked and Revan nodded. "Now, let's see about getting you a weapon, fire won't work all the time," he said.

"Yes sir," he said and the elementals followed Revan to the Hall. "Come on Nico, let's show you around," I said and Nico smiled, then nodded. We showed him around the parts of the city that had been rebuilt and then we showed him the Hall.

"Whoa, you guys have a gift shop," he said and we nodded. "So do I get to be one of you," he asked. "Yes," Revan said, "If your father will allow it." "And I do," we heard and watched as Hades came out of the shadows. "Hades," Revan said, "We were just speaking of you."

"As I heard," he said and looked at Nico, "Nico, my son you are safe." "Yeah dad," he said. "I will not force you to join, only if you choose too," he said and Nico nodded. "Here we go then," Revan said and took out the stamp. He took Nico's hand and stamped it on the back of Nico's hand.

It was a deathly black Fiery Wings symbol. "Awesome," he said and looked it over. "Hey Percy, check it out," Ayden said as he walked over with a hilt of a sword. "Where's the blade," Plum asked. He smirked and squeezed the hilt, then a red glowing blade appeared.

"It's like a light saber," Jarod said. "Yeah, I got red and Clo got blue," he said. "Would you please lead them to their new homes," Revan asked, "As well as Mr. di Angelo." "Yes sir," we all said and saluted, then everyone chuckled as Revan face-palmed.

We left the Hall and led them to their new houses in Detroit Beta.

* * *

Revan POV

I face-palmed as they saluted to me. "They act so much like kids," I murmured as they walked away. I walked to my newly rebuilt home and entered to see Naomi cleaning some furniture. "Hello Naomi," I said and she smiled, then greeted me.

"Lord Revan, there's someone who wants to meet you," she said and led me to my own study. She opened the door and there stood the last man I'd thought would be here. "Ares," I snarled and the war god smirked. "Hello Revan," he said. "What are you doing in my home," I asked.

"I'm here to end this war," he said. "So Zeus has gone so low to assassinate me than face me in combat," I asked and he laughed. "I did not come to assassinate you, but to offer an alliance," he said, "Zeus' oppression has led to chaos in the camp including my daughter leading her own rebellion against father."

"Clarisse Larue," I said, "Always an honorable fighter till the end." "I see you know of my daughter," he said. "Of course, Zeus sent her to kill me once," I stated, "I beat her of course, but she almost took my arm off." "That's my girl," he said while smiling.

"Yes, well I can send Perseus and his friends to get them soon, after they rest," I stated, but he shook his head. "You don't understand," Ares said, "Athena and Artemis are leading the assault on Clarisse's base themselves, I need you to go alone and beat them pretty good."

"Very well," I said, "Should I kill them or spare them?" "How about you try and make them fade," Ares said, "That'll strike fear into father's heart." "Now, how long does your daughter have before her defenses are broken," I asked. "Only an hour, a very short hour in this war," he said and I nodded.

"I will leave immediately," I said and he flashed out. "Naomi, keep the house clean while I'm away," I said and she nodded as she followed me out.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

We had just got Nico a house and now we were all walking back to the Hall when we saw Revan with Naomi walking to the portal station. "Revan," I said and he looked at me, a worried look on his face. "Revan, what's wrong," Percy asked. "I have just received a personal quest," he said, "I must go alone."

"It could be a trap," Plum stated. "I highly doubt it," he stated and typed in some coordinates. "Naomi, your in charge while I'm gone," he said and stepped through the golden portal that had appeared. "Naomi, in charge," Jayson asked and laughed when a fist punched him in the face.

Naomi was standing over him, her fingers still curled into a fist. "You better not talk about me like that again, Punk," she warned and glared at us, "That goes for you people too, got it!?" We were paralyzed for a moment, then saluted and said, "Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, now go fix some more buildings," she ordered and we scrambled to get away from her.

* * *

Revan POV

"This is it," I thought as I walked through the woods and came to a cliff over an ocean, "This is the place where Ares told me she was." That's when I heard the explosion and looked over to see farther across there was a bluff and on it was a homestead and the demigod rebellion.

I put up the hood on my cloak and walked into a nearby town. There was a pub and I walked in to see a full crowd of people at tables and along the counter. I walked in and sat at the counter, then ordered a drink. I could sense a large amount of godly energy nearby, somewhere in here.

I glanced over to see a bunch of kids playing a game on a board. "Wait, bunch of kids playing a board game in a pub," I thought and looked again to see the board, it was a map of the area and the kids had grey eyes. "Athena spawns," I murmured and one of them turned, it was Percy's ex.

"Hello sir," she said, seductively as she walked over to me. "Yes," I said in a lower voice. "I couldn't help, but see you watching us," she said moving her hand down my left arm, "See something you like?" "No, daughter of Athena," I snarled and she backed up.

"Don't worry, I'm not a monster," I said and my arm sparked as red energy coursed through it. "REVAN," she screamed and all eyes were on me. People stared in horror and awe as the demigods drew their weapons and attacked me. Not wanting to harm civilians or show off I dodged and blocked their strikes.

Annabeth threw her knife, but I dodged it. Then I heard a scream and saw the knife heading for a woman. I ran after it and moved in front of the woman. I grabbed it before it pierced my right arm and dropped it to the floor. I moved my finger from left to right in a taunting motion and she turned bright red in anger.

She whistled and suddenly, there was a flash of light. "Athena," I spat as the wisdom goddess stood before me. "Revan," she said and brandished her spear. I looked at the owners of the pub and mouthed, "I'll pay for the damages." Suddenly, she ran at me and I grabbed the spear, but we kept going and crashed through the wall.

"You think you can defeat me, I am wiser than anyone on this world," she gloated. I smirked and said, "I know, that's why I borrowed a plan from you." I held up the map they had been planning on with all their plans and troop locations on it.

Her eyes widened and I ran as she chased me.

* * *

**Done**

**That was a good chapter**

**Percy: You sound your having fun**

**Me: I am**

**So I'll see you kids later**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	5. Calling the Big Guns

**Hey viewers**

**Back with chapter 5**

**So I may not be updating as much  
(Got homework and crap)**

**Also I'm in Virginia, far from home**

**Fear not, my laptops with me!**

**So let's get moving**

**I'm going to add modern day things in, like guns**

**Percy: Do I get a gun**

**Me: Hahahahahaha Do you get a gun, NO!**

**Percy: Aw**

**Me: No, it'll be a mortal**

**Elizabeth: You?**

**Me: No**

**Percy: Who?**

**Me: He's going to appear**

**Me: Oh and he'll probably be the only one with a gun\**

**So to the chapter**

* * *

Revan POV

"Catch me if you can," I taunted as I ran through the woods, jumping from branch to branch on the trees, jumping over rocks, sliding under broken trunks, and weaving my way through the trees, all the way to Clarisse's base.

Then I faintly heard something. I stopped and hid in the tree's foliage as I listened. "Hunters, FIRE," I heard and the twang of bows echoed. "Oh s-," I was cut off as a dozen silver arrows marked the tree that I was on a second before.

"Artemis, hello," I greeted as the maiden goddess glared at me. "Revan, you will die," she screamed and her hunters fired again. I jumped from the tree to the next and so forth as they chased me, suddenly I came to a large clearing with large wooden wall and a gate in it.

"How do I get in there," I wondered, but suddenly the hunters appeared behind me with Artemis in the lead. "You and your little boy scouts will die," Artemis mocked and notched an arrow. Suddenly, a wall of arrows flew from the wall and impaled several hunters while the rest took cover.

Artemis flashed out before it hit her, but then Athena and her children appeared. "There you are," she said and brandished her spear again. "Here we are," a voice yelled and we all looked up to see Clarisse with her spear out.

"FIRE," she yelled and several archers along the wall shot. Athena, her children, and the hunters retreated as the rebels fired their arrows. "Your Revan," Clarisse asked and I nodded, "Open the gate!" The metal gate was lifted up by chains and I saw demigods rushing their wounded siblings to the infirmary.

"Glad you could make it," Clarisse said as she ran down from the wall, "Dad told me you were coming." "Lucky you," I said. "If the sass is about almost cutting off your arm, I'm sorry," she stated, "But I have a lot of guys getting wounded from just standing on the wall."

"Alright, enlighten me on how this happened," I asked. "Well after you attacked Olympus, people started wanting real answers from the gods," she explained, "My boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez disappeared along with whoever spoke out against the gods, I started the rebellion a while later."

"How'd you get this place anyway," I asked. "It was built by a demigod during the Revolutionary War, we set up the walls a little while before they discovered us here," she answered.

"What's the situation," I asked. We started walking to the homestead and entered to see demigods running about, trying to get maps and plans to different rooms. "We got some Athena kids on our side, but we can't make a plan without knowing where they are," she said, "Our Hermes campers keep dying when we send them out."

"Would this help,"I asked and held out the plans I stole from Athena. "Mom's plans," a kid I recognized as Malcolm said, "This will work." Couple minutes later, we were situated around a table with the map on it and Malcolm making a plan. "Got it," he said and handed us his plan.

"This could work," I said, "but I know the hunters, they'll be harder to take down." "What do suggest, we call an expert, they asked and I nodded while smiling. "Well good luck with that, we don't have a phone," Clarisse stated. "But the town," I said and they looked at each other.

"Well they'll recognize you," she said. "Not if the Hecate campers can do something about it," Malcolm stated and we followed him to a tent with a dozen kids in it. "Meet our magic division," he said," Can you guys use a magic spell to disguise Revan?" "Maybe," a guy said, "But were still strained from keeping up the magical barrier on the wall."

"Magical barrier," I asked. "It's the reason the wall hasn't been burned down yet," Clarisse explained. "So can you do it," I asked. "Yes, but it'll only last for a couple hours," the guy said again. "Do it," I ordered and he and his siblings started to chant something.

There was a faint glow around me, then it faded away and everyone gasped. "Um, Revan," Clarisse said and a daughter of Hecate gave me a mirror. I stared at the mirror to see the face of a young woman with short black hair and the exact same glowing red eyes.

I thought it was a prank at first, until i remembered the spell they cast. "I'm a chick, WHY AM I A CHICK," I demanded to know as they cowered. "We thought it would be a better disguise," the guy said. I sighed and nodded. "Fine, how long does this last again," I asked.

"At least six hours," he answered. "That should cover it," I murmured, "Best be off now." I grabbed one of the horses from the stables and put up the hood on my cloak, then rode out of the rebel's base. About half way down the path to the town, several silver arrows struck the ground next to me.

"This is not my day," I thought as I dodged arrows. I arrived in town soon and hid in a stable they had there. I used the mist to make my cloak into a hoodie and walked out, looking like a normal person. I saw several girls wearing parkas enter the stable and leave after a while.

"Hope they're doing better in Detroit Beta," I murmured.

* * *

3rd POV

Meanwhile in Detroit Beta

"You picking a fight," Elizabeth yelled as Jayson took out his sword. "Maybe I am," he said. "They're going at it again," Plum said. "What'd they do this time," Percy asked. "Jayson accidentally ran into Elizabeth, making her drop her chocolate cake," she answered.

Percy cringed when he heard that, chocolate cake was the ambrosia for Elizabeth. "I'm going to turn you into a piece of toast," she threatened. Suddenly, the doors to the Hall flew open and Naomi stood in the light that poured in. "Are you fighting in the Hall," she asked and they turned off their powers and hid their weapons.

"No ma'am," they said and smiled at her. "Good," she said and walked out. They all sighed in relief and Percy said, "Sometimes I wonder if she can make Kronos afraid." Everyone nodded in agreement at that comment.

* * *

Revan POV

"Come on," I thought as I tried to get a call from the hotel's phone which was currently being used by another guy, "I got like an hour left!" He finally got off and I instantly grabbed the phone. "Um, what was the number again," I thought and remembered, then typed it in.

"Come on, come on," I murmured. "Hunters," I heard and looked over to see Artemis and her hunters in the hotel, "I sense magic here, find it." "Come on, pick it up," I murmured. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the phone picking up on the other end.

"Hello," a gruff voice asked. "Hey man, it's me," I said, nervously as a hunter neared me. "You, what do you want," he asked. "I got a job for you," I said, quickly, "Concerns the other world." "You mean the myths... what's the job," he asked.

"I got some guys pinned down with me near the town I'm calling you from, I need a little help with some hunters of the maiden goddess," I whispered. "Got it," he said, "Be there soon, buddy." The line went dead and I sighed, that's when I noticed my body flicker.

Suddenly, I glowed again, then I was back to normal. "Oh," I said as all the hunters stared at me, "Got a run!" I ran out of the hotel as arrows struck everywhere nearby. "ARGH," I yelled as an arrow shot through my robotic arm. It may not be actual flesh and blood, but it was still connected to my nervous system.

I managed to get back to the stable and grab a horse, then ride out of the village. "They're persistent," I murmured as I rode, suddenly an arrow pierced my horse and it whined in pain. "Hell," I thought as it collapsed and flipped over, sending me flying.

"This is going to be fun," I said as the hunters surrounded me. "There's no where for you to run, Revan," Artemis mocked, bit I just smirked. "Not for me and not for you," I stated and shot several trees that fell down. They were trapped in a circle of tree trunks with me.

"You've just trapped yourself in with us," Artemis laughed as the rest of the hunters did. "No, I've trapped you with me," I stated, boldly and pulled out my sword. "Just as arrogant as every male on the planet," a hunter stated and I laughed.

"I find it ironic that you hate men because of their arrogance and egotistical behavior, yet you do the same," I mocked and they all turned bright red In anger. They drew their bows and I waited. "Come on," I thought as I waited. "Hunters, FIR- ," Artemis was cut off as a hail of bullets whizzed through the air and hit her.

She collapsed to the ground in pain and the rest of the hunters ran to her. Another hail of bullets incapacitated some of them. They started to drag away their wounded, glaring at me as they did. I watched as they disappeared into the forest and when they were gone, I smiled.

"Rex, you son on of a gorgon," I said as the familiar mercenary walked out of the brush. He was still dressed in the armor I had made for him, a black padded body suit with orange, metal plating and straps. **(Look up Deathstroke's Insurgency armor from Injustice Gods Among Us, but take out the eye patch)** Ammo pouches covered parts of his body and he was holding his prized M739 Energy Rifle. **(Imagine the Halo 4 Saw, but more futuristic like)**

Along with it was his M-77 Broadsword, a heavy pistol weapon strapped to his left leg. **(Look up the M-77 Paladin heavy pistol from Mass Effect 3) **On his back, he had his M-98 Spearhead sniper rifle which was colored white with yellow lines running all over it. All of which were weapons I had supplied him with.

Also strapped to his back was the sword I gave him which acted like mine, energy would course up the sides of the blade. A knife was in it's sheathe on the right side of his chest and a gas mask hung around his neck. His grey hair was neatly combed along with his beard.

"I see you can't get a girl still," he joked and I glared at him as he laughed. "So how'd you get here," I asked. "Chopper, you," he asked back. "Portal network," I answered and he nodded. "I forgot you still had that," he said, "Well, where's the base full of rebels?"

"Let's get on your chopper and fly to it," I said and he nodded. He took out a small remote and pressed a button with his thumb. In several seconds, his a copter was hovering above the clearing. It had a mini-gun attached to the bottom of the cockpit with what appeared to be a small cannon on the gun as well.

There were two wings on either side with missiles attached to them and two extra mini-guns attached to them. "You built this for maximum carnage, didn't you," I asked and he nodded with a smirk. It landed and we climbed onto it. "There," I said and pointed to the homestead. "Nice setup," Rex said as we flew towards the rebel base.

"Here we go," Rex said and we landed in a crowd of people. "This is your expert, a mortal," Clarisse asked. "Yeah, a clear-sighted mortal who's also a mercenary and an old friend of mine," I said and they mouthed an "Oh." "So how is a mortal going to help us," she asked again.

"Watch your tongue kid, I've killed more monsters and demigods than you probably ever have," he argued. "Well what's his name," Malcolm asked. "Where are my manners," Rex joked, "Rex Helixdron, a mercenary expert and slayer of monsters."

"I suppose that means your bullets and blades our made of Celestial Bronze," he asked and Rex nodded. "So how does he help us," Clarisse asked. "Rex here is an expert mercenary," I said, "He can hunt, kill, and assassinate like no one I've ever seen."

"So he's going to take care of the hunters of Artemis while we deal with the children of Athena," Clarisse asked and I nodded. "Well let's get moving then," Rex said, "I want to get paid soon." "Alright, Clarisse," I said, "You and me are taking your guys to the Athena camp while Rex takes the rest to the hunters."

"I got to babysit a bunch of kids," Rex asked. "Yeah, a bunch of sword wielding kids," I said and he nodded his head in approval, "Let's move." We walked to the stables as Rex loaded up some campers on his chopper. "How about Pegasi," Malcolm suggested, "We'll have air superiority."

"But Zeus will shoot us out of the sky," Clarisse said. "Not if he's to busy watching his daughter fight Rex," I said and they looked at each other, then nodded. We mounted the Pegasi and rode up to the front of the rebel army. Clarisse silenced the crowd and spoke, "Brothers, Sisters, it is time to take avenge our family!"

The crowd cheered and she continued, "Today we will fight for our fallen, fight for those who spoke against the gods' crimes, and we will fight for our freedom!" They cheered and we lifted off the ground with a flap of the pegasi's wings. I flew by Rex's chopper most of the way, then we came to the point where we split up.

I nodded at him and he nodded back as we split up, him heading to the hunters' camp and us to the Athena camp. "We're here," I said and we landed in a nearby clearing. "Get ready," Clarisse said and we snuck into some bushes next the camp.

"NOW," Clarisse yelled and several Apollo archers fired, but the arrows went right through them. "CHARGE," she yelled and they ran forward, but I yelled, "STOP!" I shot a beam at one of the campers, but it went through them. "It's an illusion," I said, "Which means it's a trap."

"Where," she asked. "Not here, at the hunters' camp," I said, "Rex." "Let's go," I ordered and climbed back onto my pegasus. I flew as fast as it would go and in moments I was above the hunters' camp where Rex and his team were fighting for their lives.

"Rex," I yelled as I jumped off my Pegasus and onto a camper. I shot another camper with a energy beam and took out my sword, disarming and knocking out as many demigods as I could without killing them.

Suddenly, I was thrown back by an explosion. I looked back to see green fire lighting trees and demigods ablaze. "Greek fire," I thought. "Rex, you alright," I yelled as I saw him getting up. "Yeah, little shaken up," he answered, "They sacrificed their own kids to try and take us down."

"They're sick minded bafoons," I stated. I saw a kid run from some hunters, only to watch him fall with a dozen silver arrows in his back. "No," I murmured. "Revan," Rex spoke, "Permission to kill?" "No," I stated and he looked at me, confused, "You have permission to terminate, with extreme prejudice."

He smiled and pulled out his energy rifle, then began to mow down entire groups of hunters and campers. I blocked a strike from a camper and stomped my foot onto his leg, breaking it. He screamed in pain, but I knocked him out and shot a hunter before she could notch an arrow at me.

I started killing them, one by one or in whole groups at once. "He's a demon," I heard a camper murmur before I knocked him out. Suddenly, a silver arrow struck the ground next to me and I saw Artemis strike down a rebel demigod.

"Hey Rex, you busy," I asked. "Nah," he said as he shot a hunter in the arm with his pistol, "I can deal with Olympus' most wanted woman." "How dare you," she screeched, "I am Artemis, Maiden Goddess of the Hunt!" "An obsolete fighting force with predictable tactics," he said as she tried to shoot an arrow at us, but he caught it.

She started firing arrows, but we dodged or caught them. "HA," I heard and saw Athena charging Clarisse and Malcolm who had just arrived. "You dare fight me, your mother," she screamed at Malcolm who kept blocking, but she kept cutting him from time to time.

"I saw the truth, your hubris has blinded you mother," he shouted and ducked under a swing and used his sword to cut her arm. She snarled and struck him down with her spear. He was on the ground, unconscious as she raised her spear. Until I tackled her to the ground.

"You," she spat and attempted to stab me, but I sidestepped and cut her spear in half. "RAH," she screamed in anger and swung what remained of her spear at me. It struck me and I flew into a tree. "ARGH," I grunted as I got up, but felt a jolt of pain in my abdomen.

"Where's Naomi when you need her," I murmured as she approached. "Now I will end you," she stated, but suddenly she screamed in pain. It was Rex, energy rifle in hand with a defeated Artemis behind him. "Yeah," I cheered and he smirked, but I saw Artemis get up.

She notched an arrow and aimed for Rex's head. "REX," I yelled and he turned around as she fired. The arrow flew through the air, piercing his right eye. "AH," he screamed in pain as he stumbled back. "NO," I yelled and ran at Artemis before she could fire another arrow.

I sliced down with my sword and cut her bow in two. I kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall onto her hands and knees. I kicked her right arm causing her to fall face first into the dirt, but as she attempted to get up I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face back into the ground.

"STAY DOWN," I yelled and she did, probably because she was unconscious. "He alright," I asked an Apollo boy as I ran over to him and Rex. "I don't know if he'll make it," the boy said. "Ha. Ha. Ha," I heard someone laugh and saw Athena mocking us.

"How the mighty have fallen," she mocked and I felt rage burn through my system. "How dare you," I said, "HOW DARE YOU!" I ran at her, punching her in the stomach, then striking her with my knee as she bent forward. As she flew back up, I raised my knee and kicked her, making her fly through several trees.

A group of hunters, campers, and rebels gathered to watch as I broke her. I grabbed her by her head with both of my hands and applied pressure. "AH," she screamed as I crushed her skull. People watched in horror and terror as I made the wisdom goddess fade.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME BE," I yelled as a sickening crack resounded through the woods, followed by a louder crack and wet slosh. I dropped her to the ground and people threw up their earlier meals. Her head was disfigured and unrecognizable, ichor leaked everywhere as I walked to Rex's body.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light was emitted from the fading gods body. "How could I have forgotten," I murmured, "MALCOLM, GET THAT!" He looked confused before he ran to it, but Annabeth seemed to catch on and ran for the light too.

It seemed like she would get to it first, but then a red hole appeared in her leg and she cried out in pain as she fell over. We all looked back to see Rex holding his M-98 Spearhead sniper up to his good eye. "I still got one more eye," he gloated and shot Annabeth's foot making her fall over completely.

Finally, Malcolm reached the light and touched it. The golden light flared as tendrils of energy came out and shot into him. "Malcolm," Clarisse shouted with worry. "Do not fear, he'll be alright," I said as the light faded and he dropped to the ground. "What happened," he asked.

"When a god fades, their essence, their powers, their knowledge can be collected," I explained, "That person takes up the titles of the god." "Wait, that means he's-," she gasped and I nodded. "Hail Malcolm, the new God of Wisdom," I shouted and our warriors cheered.

"Whoa, I'm mom's replacement," he asked in glee. "NO," someone screamed and we saw Annabeth get up, "I should be the Goddess of Wisdom, ME!" "I've just about enough of you," Malcolm stated and a spear appeared in his hands. **(Look up Imperius' spear from Diablo 3)**

The tip of it's blade heated up and shot a column of fire that struck Annabeth. There was a scream of pain and Malcolm stopped, the smoke cleared to see a burned and scorched Annabeth. "YOU BRAT," she screeched and lunged at him with her knife, but he sidestepped and stabbed her right arm.

Then he swung his spear after dislodging it from her arm, the handle striking her and sending her flying into a tree. We cheered as he smirked at his defeated half-sister. The campers and hunters immediately grabbed their fallen and ran back to their Zeus.

"Rex," I said as I ran back to him, "You alright?" "Yeah, just lost an eye," he said. "Here," I said and handed him a small device with a belt on it. "An eye patch," he asked. "Not just any eye patch," I stated, "It can mark targets for you." He put on and three dots on it lit up red. **(Now give him the eye patch)**

"Thanks," he said as Malcolm and Clarisse walked over to us. "Thanks for the rescue," she said, "We'd probably be over run if you hadn't come and helped." We nodded and Rex made his way to his chopper. "Leaving already," I asked and he nodded. "Got a lot more contracts to finish," he said and flew off.

"So what now," Malcolm asked. "Now we get all your guys and get back to my island," I stated and we gathered everyone. "Okay, let me call them to open a portal," I said, but Malcolm held up his hand. "Let me do the honors, where is your island," he asked.

I gave him the coordinates and he flashed us there. "Wow," we all said. "Wait, if we attacked already," Clarisse said, "What's to stop the gods from coming back?" "I had Jarod make a special cloaking field for them, they can't find us anymore," I explained.

"Lord Revan," I heard and saw Naomi run over. "Naomi, how was everyone while I was gone," I asked and she showed me the construction site. Everyone was struggling to pull up a giant pillar to a large house. "Percy, pull it up harder," Elizabeth ordered. "I'm pulling it up harder," he snapped back.

"My back's broken," Jarod whined. "Shut up and lift," Jayson said. "Are you people whining again," Naomi asked, fiercely and everyone shook their heads with fear on their face. "Good," she said and they sighed. "They're exhausted from working all day like slaves," I said, "Naomi, good job." "Thank you my lord," she said with a smile and before moving behind me so I could assumed command once more.

"Fiery Wings," I yelled and everyone looked up at me. "Your back," Plum said in joy. I nodded and spoke, "Indeed I am, but I have also brought the rebels and the god of wisdom." "You brought Athena," Percy yelled in anger. "No, unfortunately I was forced to eliminate her."

"Then who's the god of wisdom," Nico asked. I smiled and moved out of the way as Malcolm stepped forward, "Hail Malcolm, the God of Wisdom!" They gasped and smiled at their old friend who smiled back. "How'd he get to be the wisdom god," Elizabeth asked.

"I told him to absorb Athena's power before Annabeth could," I explained, "He absorbed her title, power, and knowledge." "Nice," Percy said while smirking at the thought of his ex not being the new goddess of wisdom. "So who else joined," he asked.

"Who else would, Prissy," Clarisse asked back and he gaped at her. "No way," he said and she smirked at his shocked expression. "That's right Prissy, I'm back," she said and punched him in the arm. "Ow," he whined and she laughed. I chuckled and left for my house.

I opened the door to see Ares sitting in a chair in the den. "Ares," I said and he smiled at me. "I see you've succeeded and as a reward," he said and took out his sword, then bowed with his sword's blade in the wooden floor. "I swear my aid to you in this war," he stated and I nodded. "Thank you, but did you really need to dent my flooring," I asked and he chuckled.

"For a hardcore revolutionary, you worry a little to much about luxury," he said and I laughed. "Be careful where you tread war god, I may just have Percy come after you," I threatened and he chuckled. "I could be him next time," he gloated.

"I don't know, he has grown stronger and with the Flame of Olympus, he could probably make you fade," I stated and he gasped. "I almost forgot, let's see what father thinks of his favorite daughter's passing," he said and created an IM. Zeus and the council, at least what was left of it appeared.

"How dare he," Zeus bellowed, "Siding with the enemy, my own son!" "Father, what of Athena," Hermes asked. "He's right, what about her," Dionysus asked, "She was our top strategist and now her legacy sides with Revan." "DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM," Zeus bellowed in rage.

"He has made my daughter fade, defeated my other daughter, corrupted my brother and two of my sons, and has created division among our children," he yelled. "Best watch where you tread then," I yelled through the IM. "What is this," he yelled, "How dare you spy on us."

"Oh, I'm not spying, just enlightening myself with present events," I mocked and he turned red in anger. "You have caused much chaos with your mere words, why have you done so," he asked. "Don't you remember Zeus, your the reason this is happening," I said and he looked at me, confused.

"Excuse me," he asked. "December 25, 1988," I spoke in an unusually calm tone, the kind that made people's spines tingle and goosebumps to appear. "I do not know of which you talk abou-, you," he gasped in horror, "Your their son." "Yes, I was but a teenager when you murdered my parents, my brother, and my sister," I spoke.

"What," Ares asked, "He killed your family." "Yes, he liked my mother, she didn't," I said, "He didn't care if she was married, she did so he killed her and everyone else." "I spared you did I not," he asked. "No, you attempted to kill me, but I survived," I said and pulled down my shirt to show my glowing symbol.

"That is where your master bolt pierced my skin and nearly killed me, I attempted to pull it out with my right arm, but only succeeded in burning it to a crisp," I stated, "You left me to die, but I would not die so easily!" "You survived," Artemis said, bandages wrapped all over her.

I nodded and continued my rant, "I was saved by the being who has deemed you a threat to this world." "Who, father or grandmother," he mocked. "You are correct," I stated and he looked confused along with the rest of the council until they gasped.

"I was revived by Kronos," I stated, "He thought he could control me, use me to do his work in the mortal world instead I rebelled and took what he had, then bent it to my will!" "Your a freak of nature, your not even suppose to exist," he mocked and I laughed. "Imbecile, I do exist and I will end you, ironic how your greatest enemy came from your lust of human women."

"Father, why would you do that," Hermes and Apollo asked. "No one defies us gods," he stated. "But we're gods, not God almighty," Hermes said, "We can't just decide who dies or who lives, we're powerful but not all powerful." "You dare side with the enemy," Zeus bellowed.

"Yeah, I do," Hermes stated and Demeter stood up. "My daughter is Hade's wife and I believe that humanity has the right to be free," she stated, "I stand with Revan." "Treachery," he bellowed.

"No, revolutionary," I stated and nodded at the two gods, "You see Zeus, your oppression will only lead to the growth of my ranks, I am Revan and I will destroy your tyranny!"

"NO, I am Zeus, god of lightning and king of Olympus," he bellowed, "Will not be challenged by a mortal."

"A clear-sighted mortal who made your own daughter fade with my bare hands," I stated and he turned red again.

"ENOUGH," he stated, "Nothing you say will intimidate us!"

"Then let me rephrase," I said, "I am Revan, I will have not only my vengeance, but also I will free humanity from your tyrannic rule." "I will end you, one by one until you are all gone, faded to the Void," I stated, "I will walk over your cold corpses and tear Olympus from the sky, then throw it into the Void where you will watch as it is torn golden brick by golden brick."

"I have advanced farther than any known person ever has, with greek technology and power along with modern technology and power, I will dominate this world," I stated and the IM cut off.

* * *

Hermes POV

The IM cut off as Revan finished his rant. "HOW DARE HE," father bellowed, but I had enough. "How dare you," I said and everyone gasped, know one had ever stood up to father, let alone his children. "You side with this mortal," he asked with anger in his voice and I nodded.

"You would agree with Revan that father would rather sleep with woman and you do the same, actually even more," Artemis said, "Hypocrite." "Actually, your the hypocrite," Apollo said and Artemis glared at him. "I will shoot you where your sun doesn't shine if you don't shut u-," she was cut off as Apollo shot his own arrow at her.

The arrow pierced in between her legs close to her body's private part and she stared at it, stunned. "Your the hypocrite, you preach that men are arrogant pigs, yet you go around doing the exact same as them," he said, "Your no better than those you kill." She looked at her brother, stunned at how serious he had become and how angered he was at her.

"How did you-," she asked, but Apollo cut her off again. "Find out about Revan's words about you, I was watching the battle," he said, "I saw you injure his friend, kill innocent people, boys and girls who were barely teens even!" Everyone was gaping at him, no one had seen Apollo this serious before.

"You dare defect from our side," Zeus asked and he nodded, "You dare split our council in two!" "You don't get it, father," he spat, "This council was divided the moment you attempted to kill, Percy!" "He was a traitor," he argued. "No, he was a hero," I yelled, "He saved us twice and we tried to make him a red stain on the sidewalk!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with them," Dionysus said and we all looked in shock, "Perry Johnson was an annoying brat, but he saved us and my daughter is one of his teammates." "Oh and who else will side with these traitors," Zeus asked and Demeter stepped up.

"I will not stand by and watch the mortals who help tend to the gardens and plants I make die by your hands," she said, "You are the youngest among us, yet you rule us." "She is correct," we heard and saw Hestia tending to the hearth, "Zeus is the youngest brother and I am the oldest child of our father, Kronos," she said, but for some reason that name did not make the throne room colder, probably because we feared a new enemy, an enemy that had been created from our foolishness to see the effects of our actions on the mortal world.

"If you wish to side with them, then I banish you," he shouted and the other gods pulled out their weapons. "You don't need to escort us out, we're gone," I said and we all flashed out.

* * *

Revan POV

"So he killed your family," Ares asked and I nodded. "That's got to be harsh," he said and I nodded as I sat in a chair and stared at the fire burn in my fireplace. By now it was night and the fire illuminated the den in a warm orange color. "It felt good to let out my emotions," I said and smiled.

"Yes, but your emotions were rage and hatred," he said, "I fear that if you continue to allow those emotions guide you, then you may become worse than Zeus." "You think I will become a tyrant," I asked and he nodded. "I have seen many men preach the same ideals as you and most of them have turned into tyrant beings," he said.

"An example," I asked. "Well let us think back to the past, perhaps in the Revolution and of George Washington," he said, "I have the ability to see the outcomes of wars and battles, each having a different outcome do to a changed event."

"And," I asked, wanting him to continue. "And I watched the Revolutionary War go on, George Washington preached your ideals of a free nation," he said, "But in an alternate reality, he went mad with his power and turned into King Washington."

"That is a terrifying image," I said, thinking of what would have happened if the father of America were to be it's greatest enemy. "Indeed, so watch where you tread," he stated and flashed out to who knows where. I sighed and walked out of the den as the fire went out, then to the balcony of my room.

I felt a presence behind me and said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" "What, the moon or Artemis," Rex asked. "I was talking about space," I said, "Funny how outer space is where the gods cannot go for they are restrained to their domain here, on Earth."

"Then why not build a ship and sail for the stars," he asked. "Because it'd take a lot of resources and we wouldn't be having a revolution to take back our freedom," I answered, "What are you doing her anyway?" "Well after some thinking and soul searching, I'm ready to join you," he said.

"Really, after all this time, why now," I asked and he traced his right, pointer and middle finger over his new eye patch. "Because they've made it personal," he stated and I nodded. "Well then, we should see about getting you a home here," I said and he nodded.

"Oh and I forgot about another reason I came," he said and handed me a photo of two kids, "This is a picture taken from the anti-mist cameras I placed all across America during the period we worked together," he said, "I recently returned to the old hideout and checked it, then found these kids running from monsters."

"Who are they," I asked. "Orphans as far as I can tell," he said, "But their powers our incredible." "How so," I asked. "I got some video," he said and held out a disk. We walked into my room and put the disk into my computer mainframe. The video played and showed a drakon chasing two girls.

One was a teenage girl with pale skin. She was slightly thin and had spiky icy blue hair and the same color for her eyes except the irises seemed to be made of ice. The other had long outer space black hair with eyes that seemed to be space itself. She was teenager, petite but her eyes told a different story, they had the look of years of fighting.

She carried a crossbow with her as they ran, firing arrows every now and then. Suddenly, she reached for another arrow, but there was none. She looked at her partner and said something, but there was no audio. Though the message was clear, "Cover me."

The other girl turned around and took a deep breath, then blew. An icy wind blew from her lips like a blizzard and the drakon was frozen in place. Then I looked back at the other girl to see she had put her hands to her sides and breathed in, then out.

A black aura appeared on her and there was a glow in her quiver, then it faded to show it refilled with arrows. "My God," I said, "She created ammo out of nothing and the other breathed a blizzard from her mouth." "Exactly," Rex said, "They're powerful and they're on the run." The video ended with the girl firing an arrow that exploded, shattering the frozen drakon.

"We have to find them," I said and he nodded. "I suggest taking a team, perhaps your new allies," he said and we walked back to the balcony to see Percy and his friends retreat to their homes for the night. "I agree," I said, "We must find these demigods before the Olympians do."

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked that chapter**

**I sure did**

**Naomi: I like being in charge**

**Me: I know you do**

**Rex: She seems nice**

**Naomi: Thank you**

**Percy: Don't underestimate her**

**Nico: She's scary**

**Elizabeth: I know**

**Naomi: Better stop talking about me like that *Punches Nico***

**Nico: AH *Rolls on the ground while holding his arm***

**Me: Well see you next time**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	6. Daughters of Creation and Ice

**Hey viewers**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was kinda busy**

**So I take it that you all liked the last chapter?**

**Well this one will be just as good**

**Percy: Really?**

**Me: Yes**

**Elizabeth: Anything you can tell us?**

**Me: Eh, not much**

**Naomi: Lord Revan, what can you tell us?**

**Me: Hm... Well we get four new members and Percy and Elizabeth get together**

**Percy and Elizabeth: WHAT!?**

**Me: I've said to much!**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning and got into my usual hoodie and jeans, then walked to the Hall. Almost everyone was there already. I saw the Beast Hunters, minus Anna and Clarisse sitting at a table telling war stories to each other.

Jayson and Plum were at another table, Plum was drinking some coke and Jayson was sharpening his sword. Nico was talking to his dad through an IM. Shadowkiller and Clo were having a lovey dovey moment at another table and I saw Hephaestus and Ares arguing over who Aphrodite loved the most

I saw Naomi sitting behind the bar, cleaning some dishes. "Hi Naomi," I greeted and she smiled, then waved. "How are you doing Percy," she asked. "Good, where's Revan," I asked. "He's talking with an old friend," she said.

"About what," I asked and she shrugged. "I checked on this morning, he looked worried," she said as she wiped a cup. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Elizabeth walked in. She was wearing a tank top that showed off the Fiery Wings symbol on her arm along with a pair of worn jeans, her hair was braided into a single braid down to the small of her back.

"She's beautiful," I thought, "WHOA, wait why am I thinking that." Suddenly, there was a snap and I saw Elizabeth snapping her fingers in my face. "Percy, hello," she said. "Oh, hi," I said, nervously. "Hey to you too," she said and asked Naomi for some pancakes.

"What, no cake," Jayson asked from his table. "No," she yelled back, "I can't have cake for breakfast, instead I'll have fried cake with syrup and butter on it." We all laughed at that as she dug into the pancakes. Suddenly, the doors opened again and Anna walked in, but surprisingly she didn't run over to me.

Instead she laughed at a joke Malcolm made as he followed her in. "Malcolm, Anna," I yelled and they waved. "How's it going Perce," he asked. "I should be asking you that, Mr. God of Wisdom," I joked and we chuckled.

Anna walked over to her team and I caught Malcolm staring at her. "So," I said and he looked at me, quizzically. "What," he asked. "You and Anna," I joked and he turned crimson. "What, no I'm not interested in her," he said and me and Elizabeth laughed.

"Malcolm, we can tell," Elizabeth stated and he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said in defeat. "So when did you guys hook up," I asked and he turned a deeper shade of red. "Well it wasn't exactly like that, she showed me my house and well I asked her if she wanted to come in," he explained.

"And," Elizabeth asked, wanting him to continue. "Well I can't remember what happened after that, but I woke up early with her in bed with me," he said and our mouths dropped. "Don't worry, our clothes were on," he stated, seeing our expression.

"Okay, good," Elizabeth said, sighing in relief. The doors burst open again and Jarod walked in with a green box with a red ribbon tied on it. "Is he holding a present," Malcolm asked, "With wires on it?" Sure enough, parts of the box were ripped to show metal plating and wires sticking out.

He ran over to Plum and held out the present. "I got you a present," he stated and she dropped her coke. "Is that a bomb," she asked and everyone was staring now, "We got to get rid of that!" "How come you always assume it's something bad," he asked, holding away from her now.

"Dude, that's a flipping bomb," Jayson yelled and they started chasing him. "Jarod, give us the bomb or we're all going to die," Plum screamed and he just stared at her, confused. Jayson took the chance to shadow travel behind him and grab the bomb.

"Yeah, try it," Jarod yelled, "Try and take it from me, I dare you!" Plum grabbed a sleep potion from the backpack he wore and threw it at him. He fell to the ground asleep and Jayson shadow traveled the bomb away, then reappeared. "That was a close one," he said as he gasped for air.

Suddenly, the doors burst open yet again, but this time Revan walked in followed by a tall man probably in his late 40s. He wore orange armor over a black body suit and he had a mechanical looking eye patch over his right eye. He had combed white hair and several scars on his skin where it was exposed.

"I trust you were all being good while I was speaking with Rex," he asked and we all nodded, lying about Jarod's present. "Good, now I'd like to introduce Rex Helixdron, expert mercenary and an old friend of mine," he introduced. "It's him," Malcolm murmured.

"You know him," I asked and he nodded. "Revan called him to come help us when Clarisse's dad asked him too," he said. "So why is he here," Clarisse asked. "I'm here because the gods took something from me and I want to repay the favor," he said and pointed at his eye.

"An eye for an eye," Elizabeth stated. "So what's going on," I asked. "Several years ago, me and Rex set up anti-mist cameras all across America," he explained, "Rex here checked them after we brought the rebellion here, he discovered two teenagers on the run, two very powerful demigod teenagers."

"What can they do," Jayson asked. "As far as we know, one can breathe ice and another can create anything," he stated and we gasped. "That sounds impossible, creating anything," Elizabeth said and we nodded. Revan silenced everyone and continued, "We must find them before Olympus discovers their existence."

"I'll go," I stated. "I knew you would," Revan said with a smile, "Who else will go?" "I will," Elizabeth said. He nodded and said, "I also believe you will need someone with a calming nature, Naomi." She gasped and said, "Me, but Lord Revan I've only fought in training."

"Naomi, I told you once that I saw potential in you," he said, "I think now's the time to prove me right." She thought for a moment and nodded, then said, "Yes, my lord." "Good, now I would advise you leave immediately," he said and we all walked out of the Hall.

"So you guys ready," I asked and they nodded. We went to our houses and grabbed what we needed, food, clothes, supplies, weapons, armor. Soon we were in town square, ready to go. Naomi typed in the coordinates where the two teens were seen and we entered the portal, appearing in an alleyway.

"Whoa, it's cold," I said as I felt the cool air through my hoodie. Naomi was wearing a jacket to keep out the cold, but Elizabeth was still wearing her tank top. She was shivering violently, her teeth clattered loudly as I chuckled and she glared at me.

I gave her an extra jacket and she put it on instantly, but she was still shivering. "You should warm up soon," I said and she shook her head. "No, when children of Hestia get cold, they stay cold," she said and I sighed, then led us out of the alley.

"Which way," I asked as we looked up and down the street. "Revan told me they went that way," Naomi said and pointed right. We walked down the street for a moment until we came to a warehouse. "Think they're inside," I asked and they shrugged. "Who cares, it's probably warmer in there than it is out here," Elizabeth said and we opened the large doors.

"Hello," I yelled, but there was no reply. "Percy, Elizabeth," Naomi gasped and held up a tattered shirt with claw marks on it. "They were here," I said. "Correction," a voice yelled, "We still are!" Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by a blur of black.

I looked up to see a petite teenage girl with long black hair as dark as space and the same went for her eyes. She held a crossbow aimed at my forehead and her eyes were in a glare. "Uh, hi," I said, nervously. "Hey," Elizabeth yelled and her fist went ablaze, but suddenly a cold wind struck her and she was encased in ice except for her head.

"Aw man," she said through clattering teeth. Another teen jumped down from a platform, she was taller than the other girl by several inches and her skin was pale colored. She had spiky icy blue hair and her irises seemed to be made of ice. "Who are you," the black haired girl demanded.

"Um, I'm Percy Jackson, the frozen one's Elizabeth Blair, and she's Naomi," I said and she gasped. "Your Percy Jackson, as in the one who wields the flame," she asked and I nodded. "Sorry about that then," she said and got off me. "Onyx, what's up with that," the other girl asked.

"My dad said to join Fiery Wings and he also said Percy was in it," Onyx said. "Oh," the other girl said. "So who are you guys," I asked as I melted Elizabeth out of the ice. "I'm Onyx Black," the girl said. "And I'm Krystal Froshire," the other girl introduced.

"So your the two Revan saw," I asked and they shrugged. "Probably," they said. "Hey, you guys need help," a guy yelled as he ran down from a staircase, "Hey, what's up." "They're friends," Onyx said. "Oh, so we should bring them up, right," he asked and they nodded.

We followed them up a staircase to a platform on the upper level of the warehouse. There was furniture and carpets, pictures, a makeshift fireplace, and several mattresses off to the side. Another teenage girl was in the middle of the room, reading a book. She had short, chin length, dirty-blonde hair and greenish brown eyes.

A baby hellhound and adult griffin were sleeping next to her and a Javelin and Spear were on her back. "Hey guys," she said when she noticed us, "Who are they?" "They're friends, guys this is Rose Tyler **(For all of you who've read my other stories, No she isn't related to Rose Marriet)** and the other guy is Billy Nostab," Onyx introduced. "Cool, so who are you guys, I mean who are your guy's godly parents," I asked.

"I'm a daughter of Khione," Krystal said. "I'm a son of Zeus and Rose is a daughter of Fortuna," Billy said, "And that's her pet hellhound, Phil." "We found them on the run a couple days ago," Onyx stated, "Rose was exiled because of the emminse amount of good fortune she brought to who ever she gave it to and who ever controlled her and Billy was exiled for protecting her."

"Wow, that's serious," I said and they nodded. "So who's your parent," Elizabeth asked Onyx. She looked down for a moment, then looked back up and spoke, "I'm a daughter of Chaos." Elizabeth and Naomi gasped while I just looked confused.

"What," I asked. "Percy, Chaos is a Primordial, some of the first beings who appeared in the universe," Elizabeth said and I gasped. "But Primordials are suppose to have faded away," Naomi said. "They didn't," Onyx stated, "They went into hiding so other immortals couldn't come to them for help."

"That's smart," I said and she nodded. "So what are you doing on Earth," I asked, "Shouldn't Chaos have like a space palace or something?" "He did, but the gods started searching for other beings that could help them, my father sent me to find the Fiery Wings so I could be safe with you guys," she explained.

"So we bring you back," Elizabeth asked and Onyx shrugged. "I guess," she said, suddenly the warehouse shook. "What was that," Billy asked. "I have an idea," Krystal said as she looked out a window. Standing out in the snow was Artemis and her hunters.

She fired another arrow that blew a hole into the metal walls. "They're here," Naomi said, "We have to get out of here." "You got a back door," I asked them and they nodded. Billy moved a grandfather clock that revealed a passage way behind it.

We walked through and he resealed the entrance before following us. "What are they even doing here," Onyx asked. "Probably to find you, they might think you could be an ally or a very powerful enemy," Naomi stated. "Where does this lead anyway," I asked.

"It's an old assembly line we hid in the wall, it leads to the basement where we have a car," Krystal said. "A car," I asked. "Yeah, we can't just walk everywhere," Onyx said and we mouthed an "Oh." "We're here," she said as we entered a garage like room. A familiar looking car sat in the middle of it. "Dude, is that the Batmobile," Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, dad thought it'd be cool to give me the Batmobile for my 13th birthday," she explained. **(Go to this URL deradrian dot deviantart dot com slash art slash Batmobile dash Front dash 137572181, you should know what to change) **"Well how much can it seat," I asked. "Four, but watch this," she said and pressed a button in the driver's seat.

The back extended to make three extra seats. "Cool," I said and got in with everyone else. Rose's hellhound jumped into her lap and the doors closed. "Let's roll out," Onyx stated and revved up the engine. The wall opened up to reveal a tunnel to the surface. We drove and soon hit sunlight, but also a lot of arrows. "Dang it," Onyx yelled as several arrows bounced off the windshield, "They knew we were coming up."

"Careful," Billy yelled as we hit some trash cans and crashed into a wall. "Ow," Krystal said as she rubbed her head. "Guys," Elizabeth said as several hunters approached the car. "Krystal," Onyx yelled and she opened a panel in the roof. She breathed in and blew a freezing cold wind that froze them in place.

One attempted to shoot an arrow, only to have it frozen a couple feet in front of her. "So your the daughter of Khione," a familiar voice said and we all got out of the car as Artemis approached. "Artemis," I growled and she drew her bow. "So the pig has come to face me," she mocked.

"Yeah, so how about you eat this," I yelled and shot a column of fire. She stumbled back in surprise and I laughed in amusement. "Orion was just as arrogant," she stated. "And probably just as handsome," I stated and charged her with an uncapped Riptide.

She pulled out two hunting knives and blocked my attack. We exchanged blows for a little while before I jumped back and shot another column of fire. She dodged and notched an arrow, then shot. It headed straight for me, but then another arrow countered it. We all looked back to see Onyx reload a crossbow.

"Forget about me," she asked and fired again, "Percy, get everyone out of here, I'll hold off Ms. Silver." "I won't leave you," I yelled. "I'll stay," Elizabeth said and her arms went ablaze, "I always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory." "Wait, we can't just leave you two," I said.

"Sure you can," she said, "Just tell Revan he owes me five bucks when he gets to Elysium." "No, I won-," I was cut off as she kissed me. "Percy, don't deny me this," she said and kissed me again. "Percy, come on," Naomi said and dragged me away. My last look at Elizabeth was her scarlet hair flying in the wind as she and Onyx faced off with Artemis.

* * *

Revan POV

"Where are they," I muttered, "They should be back by now." "Rex," I shouted and he appeared in the doorway. "What," he asked. "Should I go find the kids," I asked and he shrugged. "You spoke about them in high regards, I'm sure that they're okay," he said.

"I don't know," I said, "Perhaps I should go check on them?" "Well go check on them," he said and I shrugged. I walked down to the station and activated the portal. I stepped through and appeared in an alleyway. "Whoa," I said as the cold hit me, "Elizabeth's not going to like this."

"Hm, which way," I muttered as I looked up and down the street. "BOOM," I heard and looked to the right to see a large explosion go off. "That way," I said and ran towards the origin of the explosion. I found dozens of footprints in the snow, placed as if the people had been in a struggle.

"No," I said as I saw a glimmer in the white snow. I picked it up and broke it in rage. "Artemis," I snarled as I threw the two pieces of the silver arrow onto the ground. "Where are you," I thought as I walked through the quiet streets. I heard a ticking noise, the sound of a bow being drawn.

"Oh Tartarus," I muttered as several silver arrows flew at me. I dodged and shot into an alleyway. A cry of pain came out and a girl fell onto the now bloody snow. Hunters ran out from all directions, attacking me with hunting knives or shooting arrows from a distance.

I knocked some arrows out of the air before blocking some strikes from two hunters. I knocked the knives out of one's hands and stabbed another in the chest. I moved around the second one and stabbed her through the back. I quickly sheathed my sword and fired my arm.

A beam of red energy burned through the last of the hunters as they attempted to kill me. "Look who decided to join the battle," I heard someone say and turned around to see a teenager with dark black hair and dark brown eyes. "And you are," I asked, leveling my sword to her heart.

"Phoebe, dedicated member to my lady, Artemis' hunt," she procalimed, proudly. "I assume you know me," I asked and she nodded. "Yes, the pig filth that has pilaged towns and killed innocents," she said. "Is that what they're saying about me now," I asked, scratching my head.

"Your arrogance will be your end," she yelled and ran at me, firing arrows. I dodged them and cut her bow in half, then kicked her in the stomach. "My arrogance," I said, "I am a warrior with a code of honor, Artemis hates men because of the actions of a few."

"I have seen many men who have abused and killed for fun," she snarled, my sword pointed at her throat. "Have you not seen those who would rather aid people than kill them," I asked and she scowled at me. "I guess not," I said, "Let me be the first."

I sheathed my sword and walked away. "You would let me live," she asked. "I do not kill for fun," I stated. "You murdered my sisters," she screamed in rage. "I protected myself from an ambush," I retorted, "You cannot blame me for wanting to live."

"Now, I would advise you help those around you who are merely wounded," I said, noticing several hunters groaning in pain. Suddenly, another explosion was set off nearby and I ran towards it to see Artemis pointing a notched arrow at Percy who was standing over a wounded Elizabeth.

* * *

Percy POV

"We can't leave them," I yelled as we ran. "Then what can we do, if we go back we'll be dead," Billy stated. "At least we'll die with our friends," I said and he frowned. "How many hunters do you think there are," he asked. "Probably twenty, maybe more," Rose said.

"We can take them," I stated and uncapped Riptide. "Let's go," I said and we ran back to Elizabeth. "So your the massive energy source," I heard Artemis say as we neared them. I turned a corner to see Artemis being held down by a 50 ton weight and Celestial Bronze cuffs.

"Yeah," Onyx said, kneeling on the floor for some reason. Elizabeth managed to help her up, but was holding her more than letting her stand. "Guys," I said and we ran to them. "Dang it Billy, I told you guys to get out of here," Onyx yelled. "Sorry, Percy's persuasive," he said.

"Hey," I yelled and he smiled, nervously. "So I guess you guys handled it," Rose said and they nodded. "Not only that, but you captured Artemis," Naomi said. "Don't be surprised, Atlas did about the same thing," I said and Artemis scowled at me.

"Percy," I heard and turned around to see Thalia with her bow out and an arrow notched. "Thalia," I gasped. "Percy, your still against us," she said, pointing her bow at me. "Not you, just the Olympians," I said. "They're the good guys," she yelled.

"No, we are," I retorted. "Thalia, kill him," Artemis ordered. "No," I said, "You don't have too." "But I do," she stated and fired. A red blur moved in front of me and a weight collapsed onto me. I stared in shock at Elizabeth who had a silver arrow in her abdomen.

"No," I murmured as she coughed up blood, "Elizabeth, why?" She glared at me and said, "You idiot, I just kissed you, why else?" "NO," I heard and saw Billy run at Thalia, tackling her to the ground and start punching her in the face. His teeth were gritted and his face was contorted with rage.

As Naomi ran over and started to heal Elizabeth, Thalia grabbed his fist after the twelth time and kicked him off of her. She took her mace canister out and shook it, her spear extended and she took out Aegis. "That all you got," she mocked. "No," Billy stated and looked up to the sky. "SHAZAM," he yelled and lightning struck him, when the smoke cleared he was wearing golden armor.

"Shazam," Naomi asked, confused. "Yeah," Rose said, "He has magical armor that can be summoned by a word, he chose Shazam because he really likes super heroes." Electricity jumped across the golden plating of the armor and he moved his arms out, then lightning shot from them.

Thalia raised her shield, but it only acted as a conduit as lightning coursed through the metal shield and into her. She screamed in pain and fell down, unconscious. "No matter," we heard and saw Artemis get up, a hunting knife in her hand, "I can still kill you."

She charged and I blocked her attack. We exchanged blows before I flew up by making my arms shoot fire like a rocket. I fell down and cut her knife in half, between the hilt and blade. She stared in horror and awe before anger crossed her face again.

She jumped back and pulled out her bow, aiming at Elizabeth. "NO," I yelled and jumped in front of her. She fired and the silver arrow was a blur as it flew towards me. Suddenly, a red streak of energy incinerated it and we all looked to see Revan.

"Now, now that's no way to treat kids," he mocked and Artemis went red with anger. She ran at him and he ducked under her as she swung her bow at him. He grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands, then threw it away. She attempted to punch him, but he grabbed her fist with his robotic arm.

She suddenly yelled in pain as he sucked the godly energy out of her. He let go of her fist as she fell to the ground. "This is over," he said and walked over to us. "Is she alright," he asked as he looked at Elizabeth. "I can hear you," she said and he chuckled.

I saw a shimmer of silver light and looked behind him to see Artemis pull out another hunting knife. "LOOK OUT," Billy yelled and grabbed Artemis' hand that held the knife. She snarled at him and started to press it to his neck when Rose ran up.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly she glowed golden and so did Billy. He pushed away Artemis' hand and curled his fingers into a fist. Eletricity crackled on it and he punched her in the face, repeatidly. After about nine punches he pulled his arm back and punched her even harder, making her stumble back and fall into the snow.

"Fortuna's luck," Krystal said, "Always works." "Nice," Elizabeth said. Artemis slowly got up, Ichor led from her broken nose and she stumbled when she did. "You'll never win," she spat, "Father will send you to Tartarus!" "That's never going to happen," Revan said and pulled out his sword.

Suddenly, a silver arrow knocked the blade out of his hand. "Oh," he said as several hunters ran behind their mistress. "Now you will die," she said and they all fired. "GET DOWN," Krystal yelled and blew an icy cold wind. The arrows froze in place as well as several hunters.

"KILL THEM," Artemis screeched and they notched their arrows. They were about to fire when a black haired girl stood in front of us. "Phoebe," Thalia gasped, "What are you doing." "The right thing," Phoebe stated. "My words get through to you," Revan asked and she nodded.

"Phoebe, get out of the way," Artemis ordered. "I'm sorry my lady, but Revan speaks the truth," she said, "Not once has any of us seen a compassionate man, but I saw Revan." "There are know compassionate men in this world," Artemis spat.

"Yes there are, you just want to fuel your belief that all men are evil by not letting us see any of them that are kind and loving," she stated and the hunters started murmuring. "SILENCE," Artemis screeched, "You stand against me and aid the traitors?"

"Yes my lady," Phoebe stated and stood her ground. "YOU WILL STAND OUT OF THE WAY or I WILL SHOOT," Artemis screamed. "I'm sorry for my foul language my lady," Phoebe said, "But you can Go. Suck It." Artemis' face turned red in anger and she fired.

A silver arrow pierced Phoebe's heart and she fell to the ground, the snow turning red with her blood. "No," Revan said and looked back at Artemis, his eyes glowing red with rage. He charged and grabbed her face with his robotic arm. He smashed her head into a wall, over and over again until a golden stain was in the crater in the brick wall.

She kicked him off of her and slashed his arm with her knife, but that didn't stop him. He headbutted her and tackled her back into the wall. He punched her with his left arm, but she slashed at that arm too. He was quick and sidestepped it, then jumped back before she could slash at him again.

"Fiery Wings, to battle," he stated, calmly but with anger in his voice. We charged and began to disarm hunters, left and right knocking them unconscious most of the time. Other times we had to cripple them, slash or stab at limbs and knock them unconscious with more force then necessary.

"You will die," Artemis screeched as she charged Revan. By now his arm had self repaired itself and he had his sword out. He blocked two strikes from her hunting knife, then he stabbed her right leg. I looked around and saw everyone fighting for their lives.

Elizabeth was back to back with Krystal, melting opponents trapped in ice so they'd fall down unconscious. Rose was glowing gold as she used what power she had to give Billy good fortune as he protected her. Rose's pets, Phil and Angie were working together, flying above the hunters and slashing any hunters they flew over. Onyx was firing arrows from her crossbow and on the occasion created a brick wall for hunters to run into.

I was blocking attacks with Riptide and burning arrows with blue and red fire. Naomi was in the back of the battle, blocking attacks and incapacitating people by punching them or using a wicked grip attack. **(Imagine Spock's grip that he uses on Kirk and Khan) **"This. Ends. Now," Revan stated as he cut Artemis' knife in half like I did.

He raised his blade and swung down, stabbing it into the ground in front of her. "There has already been to much death, I will offer you amnesty if you leave now," he offered and she snarled at him. "Fine," she spat and the hunters backed down.

"Naomi," Revan said, "I could use some healing." She walked over and began to heal the slashes on his body, but then Artemis gasped. "Naomi, your that daughter of Apollo," she said. "What," I asked. "You don't know," Artemis laughed and Naomi stood still, shaking in anger and fear.

"Revan, what's she talking about," I asked, but Revan ignored me. "You better shut your mouth Artemis, I will take back my amnesty and slaughter you," he stated, but she continued. "You never told them," she mocked and tears were dripping from Naomi's face.

"What," Elizabeth asked and everyone looked confused, but Onyx just glared at the maiden goddess. "Leave her alone, Artemis," she stated, but to no avail. "You didn't tell them about your power, I bet your to afraid to use them after what you did to your momm-," Artemis was cut off as Naomi grabbed her by the throat.

"Shut up," she said, her voice shaky and hoarse. "Why should I," Artemis mocked, but then Naomi looked up and her eyes were glowing red like crimson stars. "Naomi, calm down," Revan ordered, but she continued to glare at Artemis. "So you didn't tell them about how your mother's dead because of you," she mocked and Naomi strengthened her grip on her neck.

"Naomi, STOP," Revan ordered, but she ignored him. "I will make you fade," Naomi stated, "So be quiet." Artemis smiled and I realized what she was going to do, he was going to tell us how Naomi's mother died. "So you didn't tell them how you killed your own mother," she laughed out, but choked as Naomi tightened her grip.

Artemis coughed as Naomi raised her up with inhuman strength. Suddenly, her eyes glowed brighter and thin beams of red energy shot from her eyes and into Artemis' forehead. Artemis screamed in pain, but she was silenced as Naomi was finished and dropped her body to the ground, the upper part of her head burned off and ichor leaking out.

Naomi dropped to the ground, crying and Revan ran to her. Artemis' flashed a golden light and the light faded to show golden energy hovering above the body of the deceased maiden goddess. "Artemis' powers," Revan gasped. Then Thalia ran over and touched it, the energy moved from over the body and into her.

She opened her eyes, which were now a mix of silver, electric blue. "Thalia," I said and she looked at me, "You can change this, let the hunt join the Fiery Wings." She stared at me, but then she glared. "You killed our lady, HUNTERS OPEN FIRE," she screamed and they shot.

"Rex, PORTAL," Revan screamed into a communicator and a golden portal opened behind us. Krystal blew and froze the arrows in midair. "RUN," Revan yelled and we ran to the portal. Rose's pets followed us in as the portal closed. We appeared in the station with a griffin and a baby hellhound with us.

"Guess it went well," Rex asked and Revan cracked a small smile. "Kinda," he said, "Got the kids you saw." "Nice," he said, "But who's theire parents?" "Yeah, what are your parents," he asked. They looked at each other and explained. "I'm Krystal Froshire, a daughter of Khione," she introduced, "My mother left me so the gods wouldn't find me."

"I'm Billy Nostab, a son of Zeus," he introduced, "I was exiled by my father for protecting Rose here." He wrapped his arm around Rose's neck and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm Rose Tyler, a daughter of Fortuna and I was exiled because Zeus feared my power to bring people emminse amount of luck," she explained, speaking shyly.

"And you," Revan asked Onyx. "I'm Onyx Black, a daughter of Chaos," she said and Revan gasped. "Impossible, he hasn't had children since his son died," he said. "Son," I asked and he nodded. "Chaos had a demigod son some time ago, he died protecting many demigods from a monster horde," he explained.

"So why are you here," Rex asked. "My father sent me here so I could be safe with Revan," she said. "So what can you do," he asked. "Well I make anything," she said. "So you could basically make infinite resources," Revan asked and she nodded.

"But I have limits," she said, "Making things takes energy from me and big stuff will drain me." "Like that 50 ton weight and the Celestial Bronze cuffs," I asked and she nodded. "Naomi, are you alright," Revan asked her. That's when we noticed she still had her head down.

"Yes," she said and looked back at us. Her eyes were bloodshot, but they no longer glowed like red stars. "What happened," Billy asked, "Not being rude, but what did Artemis mean?" Naomi looked down again, but spoke, "When I was a kid my father left me and I didn't know about my powers, but when I turned 13-years-old my powers activated without automatically."

"You accidentally killed your mother with your new powers," Elizabeth said and she nodded, sadly. "Children of Apollo can absorb sunlight to get energy, but a rare few of us have a special power where are eyes can become focusing lenses and our solar energy can be shot out," she explained

"That power you used, you have heat vision," I said and she nodded. "Actually it's like sun beams from my eyes, but close enough," she said, cracking a small smile. "Good to see your happy again, could you show them their new homes," he asked and Naomi nodded, her smile plastered back onto her face.

"Actually," Rose said, "Could we still have a house together, we're like a family." "She's right," Krystal said, "I don't know what'd I do if I couldn't punch Billy when I'm mad." "That can be arranged," Revan said and nodded at Naomi who led them off.

"What about us," I asked and he shrugged. "Well me and Rex have to discuss some things, you go do what ever," he said and they wandered off. "Well I'm going to go get some chocolate cake," Elizabeth said in a sing song voice. She was about to skip off when I grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth, about earlier," I asked and she looked confused until a look of realization appeared on her face, then she blushed. "Well, it just felt like the right moment," she said, twidling her fingers. "Yeah, well how long have you well, liked me," I asked.

"Well, since we met," she said and we both turned crimson. "So does this mean... well, you know," I asked and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I don't know," she said. "Well Anna's not into me anymore," I said, "So I guess it'll work, but Revan might no-."

She cut me off when she crashed her lips onto mine. "Shut up Percy," she said and kissed me again. We stood there for a couple minutes, kissing until we broke apart. "Well, that was passionate," I said and we turned red, "So you wanted to get cake?"

"Yeah," she said and we walked to the Hall.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"How dare they," Zeus thundered, "They have killed two of my daughters and my sons have abandoned me!" "Well you shouldn't have cheated on me," Hera said, believing him to just blow her off. She was mistaken when he grabbed her by the neck and held her up.

"Don't toil with me, woman," he bellowed, "Revan has nearly eliminated our council!" "At least your daughter got Arty's powers before one of those revolutionarys did," Aphrodite pointed out. "Yes, Thalia has done well," he said, letting go of his wife.

"But we are still in need of more council members," Poseidon stated, "I suggest we make some new gods." "I agree," Zeus said, "Any others?" Hera and Aphrodite nodded and so they summoned Chuck and Annabeth. "What's going on," Annabeth asked.

"We are in need of gods and have proposed you two to become ones," Zeus said and smiles appeared on their faces. "We accept," they said, hastily. "Very well, while we may not be able to entitle you with the titles and powers of our deceased or exiled, we can still give you ours," he said.

They began to chant in an ancient language and a golden light enveloped them. It faded and they had a faint golden glow to them. "Now you are gods," Zeus stated, "Chuck is now the god of tides and Annabeth the god of justice." "Good, now what are we going to do about those flys, the Fiery Wings," Annabeth asked.

"Before your mother was killed, she created a plan to draw them out," Zeus stated. "You don't mean-," she asked and he nodded. "Gather your forces my brothers and sisters, we attack now," he stated.

* * *

Percy POV

We were walking towards the Hall in an awkward silence. Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my hand and realized that she was holding it. We opened the doors to see everyone staring at us. "I KNEW IT," Plum yelled, "I knew you guys would get together!" We turned crimson, but luckily Jayson came to our aid.

"Plum, your embarrassing them," he said and she sat down, her face and ears blushing purple which matched her hair color. Everyone got back to their recent activities, but I caught people glancing at us from time to time. Elizabeth had gotten her chocolate cake and was savoring the flavor a piece of a slice when Naomi and the others came into the Hall.

"Hey guys," Onyx said, "Check out this." She showed me a Fiery Wings symbol on her forearm that was as black as space and had stars moving on it. Krystal had an icy blue symbol on her neck, Rose had a light golden one on her right shoulder, and Billy had an electric blue one on the back of his neck.

"Cool," we said and we started talking about recent events. "So you were the Hero of Olympus, but your brat half-brother got you exiled from the greek world until you accepted Revan's offer to join his revolution," Billy asked and I nodded. "Nice work," he said and we fist bumped.

"Where is Revan," Naomi asked and we shrugged. "Said he was going to discuss stuff with Rex," Elizabeth said, her mouth stuffed with cake. "He should still be back over here," Naomi said, worried, "Maybe we should go check on him?" "Alright," I said and we got up.

"You coming, Elizabeth," I asked and she sighed, then ate what she had left of her cake. We left for Revan's manor/ house and soon we were in front of the doorway. I knocked, but know one answered. Naomi took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Whoa," everyone who had not been in Revan's house previously said. The lobby was big, there was a section to the left with couches and a table. On the left was an entrance to the Kitchen and then there was the Den and the stairs to the second level where his bedroom and the meeting room was.

"Revan," I yelled, but there was no answer. We walked up the stairs and heard some noise from the meeting room. "Revan," I said as we opened the door. We found him and Rex staring at the TV in the room in shock, fear and horror were written on their face.

We looked at the TV too and we all gasped. There was a news report from Manhatten.

"Ancient Greek Gods appear, Declare war on Humanity"

"They didn't," Elizabeth said, horror on her face and fear in her voice. "Those imbeciles," Revan yelled, "Those sons of gorgons, I'll tear them apart!" "Revan, might want to see this," Rex said as he continued to watch. "President grants permission for nuclear strike on Manhatten," I read.

"No," Revan gasped, "If the nuclear radiation mixes with godly energy, it'll punch one hell of a hole in the Earth." "We have to stop this," I said and Revan nodded. "This is the end game," he stated.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked that chapter**

**Review, Favorite, Follow (I prefer All of the Above)**

**See ya, Lord Dark Flame**


	7. War for Humanity: Part 1

**Hello again viewers**

**Hope you liked the last chapter**

**So quick review of things**

**I may not update as frequently, but I will update**

**Still accepting OCs**

**Percy: So how big is the chapter?**

**Me: Fairly big, but not to big because there's a part 2**

**Elizabeth: Cool, but are these the last chapters**

**Me: No, there's far more to this**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Oh my Chaos," Onyx gasped, "How could they go this far?" "Because they're led by Zeus," Revan stated. "What do we do," I asked and everyone looked at Revan, waiting for a response and we weren't disappointed. "We must stop Zeus before he kills everyone on this planet," he said, "We need a plan."

"We could ask Malcolm," Elizabeth said, but he shook his head. "No, I already have one," he said, "We're going to need help and lots of it." "Anyone you have in mind," I asked and he nodded. "Percy, Clarisse, Krystal, Jayson, Plum, Jarod, Shadowkiller, Clo, the Beast Hunters, and the demigod rebels will go to Manhattan to stop Zeus," he said.

"What about the rest of us," Elizabeth asked. "You, Malcolm, Nico, and Rose will go find allies," he said. "Whoa, I thought we'd take Rose because her luck would help us," Billy said, but Revan shook his head. "No, her luck ability would be better utilized at gaining more allies than fighting a battle they can handle," he stated.

"Wait, where am I going," Onyx asked. "You, Billy, Hephaestus, and Ares will stop the nuke if I fail in my own attempt," Revan said. "Wait, Hephaestus and Ares," Billy asked, "We have gods on our side?" "Yeah," I said, "We got them as allies a while back."

"Alright," he said, impressed. "Wait, what do you mean your attempt," Elizabeth asked Revan. "I, Naomi, and Rex have an appointment with the president," he said and the mentioned nodded. "Percy, your leader of Team Alpha, Elizabeth is leader of Team Beta, Onyx is leader of Team Omega, and I will lead Zeta Team," Revan stated and we all nodded in agreement.

"Team Omega, meet Hephaestus at his workshop," Revan ordered, "He has already been informed as well as Ares." They left and he turned to Elizabeth's team. "Beta, leave immediately," he said, "I suggest searching for allies in Seattle, preferably a shipping company?"

They nodded and left instantly after he finished and all that was left was my team and Revan's. "Perseus, take your people and hold off Zeus' onslaught until all other teams can join in the fight," he ordered, "And keep a low profile, we cannot allow the humans to stand in the way of the battle if they believe all demigods are evil."

I nodded and we left, walking to the station. We arrived just as Elizabeth opened the portal to Seattle. "Hey," I said and she looked at me. We stood there for a moment, just waiting for one of us to speak. "Oh my-, just kiss and lets go," Nico yelled and we blushed.

"Nico, a relationship isn't just about kissin-," Elizabeth cut me off as she kissed me. "You better come back or I'll find you in the underworld and kill you," she said and I nodded. She and her team left through the portal, then we put in the coordinates for Manhatten.

"Let's go," I said and we stepped through.

* * *

Onyx POV

"Hello," I said as I knocked on Hephaestus' door, "Anyone home." "Door's unlocked," I heard someone yell. I opened the door and we stepped in. It was a standard house, some rooms for storing stuff and a bedroom. Then we noticed the door at the end of the hall, it was made completely of Celestial Bronze.

"Think this it," I asked and everyone nodded. I opened the door to find stairs leading down. We walked down them and came to a large cavern that had a lake at the bottom and giant Celestial Bronze doors at the other end of it.

"It's like the batcave," Billy gasped. "Thanks," we heard and saw the smith god hovering over an anvil, "I tried to make it as close as possible." "I find it kinda nerdy," the god of war, Ares said as he looked at some weapons.

"That's because you don't realize how much weapons and equipments I can store in here," Hephaestus said and Ares nodded in understandment. "So you guys are going to help us," I asked and they nodded. "We got Revan's message and I have the perfect way to get to the nuke," Hephaestus said and took out a small remote.

He pressed a button and the floor shook as a bridge rose out of the water and led to a platform in the middle of the lake. Lights turned on the platform to reveal a large gunship like plane. There were two chain gun weapons on either side and each wing had what looked like enormous engines.

"What is that," I asked. "It's an Lockheed AC-130 gunship Ares gave to me to upgrade, now with Revan's technology and my expertise its become a war machine built for maximum carnage," Hephaestus explained. "Like Rex's copter," Ares said, "He's got one fine piece of weaponry."

"So he owns that thing," Billy said, "It looks awesome." "Well, this is how we're going to get to the nuke," I asked and they nodded. "Everyone onboard," Hephaestus ordered and we walked across the bridge. We climbed in to find the inside of the ship bigger than the actual thing.

"Whoa, is this thing enchanted," I asked and Hephaestus nodded. "Alright, strap in," he said and we got on the side guns, putting on the seat belts while Hephaestus got in the cockpit and Ares followed him. "Lifting off," Hephaestus said over the intercom and I saw a portal open in front of the ship.

"Here we go," Ares yelled and we flew through, right into a firefight.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"Where too," I asked and everyone shrugged. "Man, what are we even looking for," Rose asked. "I have an idea," we heard and looked at Nico. "Percy was here with my roman half-sister and her boyfriend once," he said, "They met the Amazons here."

"The Amazons, you mean the pro-woman organization which could potentially kill us," Malcolm asked and he nodded. "Well, where did they meet them," I asked and he pointed at a building. "Amazon," Rose said, "That simple."

"It's really that simple," I asked and he nodded, "Well better than nothing." We walked through the doors and came to a large room where a woman sat at a desk. "Um, excuse me," I asked and she looked up. "Hello, may I help you," she asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for um... Amazons," I asked and she was gone all of the sudden. I heard a choking noise and turned around to see everyone grabbed by woman with swords. Then I felt a the familiar touch of a cold point of a sword against the back of my neck.

"You've found us," the woman said and knocked me out.

* * *

Percy POV

We appeared on a rooftop overlooking a destroyed Manhattan. We all gasped and looked at the destroyed building with smoke rising out of the once busy city, now reduced to a pile of rubble with people screaming as they ran from the massacre.

"We have to help them," I said and everyone nodded. We jumped off the building and Clo used her air abilities to slow our descent. "Alright guys, we have to slow down Zeus' march and save lives while doing it," I said, "Try not to get spotted while using your powers, good luck."

Everyone nodded and they drew their weapons or activated their powers. We left in different groups, I was with Jayson, Plum, and Jarod while everyone else went their separate ways. "Here we go," I said as we approached screams. "No," Plum whispered as we came to Times Square where people were screaming and running to try and get away from girls in silver parkas.

"Plum, make a wall," I ordered and she nodded, then created a wall made of grape vines. "Jayson, get people out of here," I ordered, "Don't get spotted." He nodded, then shadow travelled away and I turned to Jarod. "Jarod, your with me, sleeping potions only," I stated and he nodded, then we ran towards the hunters.

"THALIA," I yelled and she turned to me before she shot a man who was protecting his family. Suddenly, the shadows extended and grabbed the family, taking them away. "YOU TRICKED ME," she screeched and fired arrows at me. I uncapped Riptide and deflected each one, waving my sword around to block each silver bolt.

"Stop this," I yelled, "You've gone mad!" "No, I'm more sane then I've ever been," she screamed and ran at me with hunting knives. I blocked her attacks and shot a fireball at her. She stumbled back and I took the chance to trip her. "Stop this madness," I demanded, "Your killing innocent people, for what? To make your dad proud!?"

"You killed Lady Artemis," she screamed. "And she killed innocent men and women," I stated, "She mocked Naomi over the death of her mother, she killed teens who fought for their freedom, and she tried to kill all of us more than once." "Why should I believe you," she demanded, glaring at me.

"I've saved your life, time and time again," I said, reaching out a hand, "Why would I lie to my own cousin?" She looked at me, a confused and guilty look on her face. Then she took my hand and hugged me. "Please Percy, forgive me," she asked and I patted her back.

"I will once you tell your hunters to stop," I ordered and her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. "HUNTERS," she yelled, "Cease Fire!" But no one answered. "What," she asked as she noticed all her hunters asleep. "He he he, sorry," Jarod said, holding a sleeping potion.

"Well that went well," I said. "So what do you plan to do," she asked. "We need to stop Zeus from killing everyone in New York," I said and she nodded. She began waking up her hunters and sent them to halt Zeus' approach. "Father is making his way to Times Square where the mortal military's evacuating people," she explained.

"Then we have to stop him," I said and was about to leave, when she grabbed my arm. "Percy, there's more," she said, "Your mom and step-dad our there." "Mom and Paul," I said and she nodded, "We have to save them." She nodded and we ran towards times square.

* * *

Revan POV

"So how do we get into the White House," I asked, looking at the President's home from behind a metal fence. "Well I got some contacts that can get us in," Rex said. "How," I asked and he pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, it's me," he said, "Yeah. yeah. yeah, I know you told me to never call you again."

Me and Naomi exchanged looks while he talked to someone. "Listen, this is about the attack on New York by the gods," he stated, "Revan said if that nuke hits, then it'll create a hell of a crater in the world." We waited as he talked a little bit more and I coughed.

"Sorry," he whispered to me and spoke his goodbye, "Uh huh. uh huh, see you in a minute," he said and turned it off. "Who was that," I asked and he rubbed the back of his neck. "An old friend," he stated and led us to a street. A couple minutes passed and a car pulled up.

It was sleek, the wheels were large for it. It was colored a crimson red with white lines going across it. Blue lights were on parts of it, making it look like a hover car then a regular one. A door opened and we all raised an eyebrow. It opened up, literally up like the Delorean.

A woman stepped out of the car, she was average height probably a bit taller than Naomi. She looked to be around my age and she wore worn jeans with black boots. She also had on a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt and black gloves that went up near her elbows, but probably the most notable feature was the gun holsters on her right thigh and the smaller holster on her left thigh.

She had short, black hair with red highlights and her eyes were a navy blue. She had tanned skin and purple triangles put together into lines going from down her forehead and across both her cheeks. In most words she was beautiful in a deadly way.

"Revan, Naomi, this is Hylo Visz a smu-," I cut him off. "Reknown smuggler, also known as the Smuggler Queen," I said, "I already know who she is, just never met in person." "Then I suppose you know about mine and Rex's relationship," she asked, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"You guys have a history," I asked and he rubbed the back of his head again. "Sorta," he murmured and Hylo glared at him. "Sorta," she repeated, "I can't believe you." "What," Naomi asked and both of them looked away from each other. "Okay, not the time to play old married couple," I said and they glared at me.

"Sorry, but we kinda need to get in too stop a nuke from blasting a giant hole into the planet," I stated and they nodded. "I know how to get in," she said and led us to a small brush of bushes and plants. "What's this suppose to be," Rex asked and she threw a rock at him.

"It's a secret passage built as an escape route, but it was forgotten in the original blueprints," she said and dug a hole to a metal handle, "I've used it several times to get some... presidential souvenirs." She opened it and climbed down a ladder.

We followed after her and came into a dark tunnel. She took out a match and lit a torch, then took it with her. "You sure we'll be able to get in," I asked and Hylo nodded. We came to another ladder and we climbed up, then she opened a hatch.

We climbed up and stood in a large closet. "What's this," Naomi asked. "A supply closet," Hylo said and took out a small device. She removed a panel on the wall and stuck it in, suddenly it turned into a small bug like robot and crawled away. "That'll put the cameras in a loop," she said and walked out of the closet.

"Come on," she said and led us down some halls. "President's office is down that way," she said as we approached a corner. She turned it and came face to face with two guards. "Who are you," one asked, pulling a pistol out of his jacket. "Oh, sorry I got lost," she said, trying to keep on an innocent face.

"Nice try," the other guard said and took out his own pistol. "You don't believe me," she said, putting on a seductive smile. "Uh, uh," they stuttered and she grabbed one by the head and slammed his head into the wall. She took out her right pistol and shot the other.

"WHOA," I yelled, "You shot him!?" "Yeah, but it didn't kill him," she said and shot the other guard as he got up, "or him." "What do you mean," Naomi asked. "They're stun bolts," she said, "Light coating of stun potions on rubber bullets." I picked one up and squeezed the rubbery material.

"Wait, stun bolts," I said, "Those our my ideas, YOU GAVE HER MY TECH!?" I seethed in anger and glared at Rex who was looking afraid for probably one of the only times in his life. "Well no, she actually stole them from me," he explained. "How did she steal them," I asked, still glaring.

"Well it was a night a couple years ago," he said, his face turning crimson. "What do you mean a nigh-, holy hades," I said, mouth gaping as I stared at the two of them, "You two used to-." "Yes," Hylo said, blushing crimson too. "But he's like 30 and your like 20," I said.

"Revan, we've been over this," Rex said, "Just because I have gray hair does not make me old, I'm 25." "And I'm 24," Hylo stated and I laughed. "Sorry, it's just-," I couldn't help myself from laughing again while Naomi stifled a giggle. "Okay Mr. Laugh-a-Lot, how about you go stop that nuke," she said, pointing her stun gun at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I said and walked down to the Oval office. I could hear the press inside, wanting details on the president's plan. I kicked open the door and saw everyone staring at me. "Aw, Mr. Revan," President Wilson. **(Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths reference)**

He got up from his desk and walked to me. "How is my favorite manufacturer of military weapons," he asked, but I just walked to him and punched him in the face. "ARGH," he yelled and I snarled. "You launched a nuke at Manhattan," I yelled and he held his broken nose.

"It was the only way to stop those Greek sons of b****es," he said. "You don't get it, if the godly energy mixes with the nuclear energy," I stated, "The upper western hemisphere of Earth will be a giant crater, nothing will be left." He stared at me, not wanting to believe me.

"How do you know that," he demanded. "Because I've known about the gods since Zeus murdered my parents," I stated and everyone in the room gasped save for Rex and Naomi. "You knew and didn't inform me," Wilson yelled, angrily. "I didn't because Zeus wasn't stupid enough to declare war on humanity," I said, "But apparently he is."

"Well then this is all your fault," he stated and I grabbed the collar of his suit. His guards pulled out their guns, but Rex and Hylo shot their guns out of their hands. Suddenly, one appeared behind them and raised his guns when Naomi shot it out of his hands with her sun beams.

"She's one of them," Wilson gasped. "Yeah and she's my adopted daughter," I said, "Now deactivate that nuke before I put you out of office, permanently!" "I can't," he said, "It can only be turned off manually." "WHAT," I yelled, "Why would you do that!?"

He gulped and spoke, "It was designed to be a last resort, it can only be turned off remotely at close range or manually on the nuke itself." "How do I turn it off," I asked. "You won't be able to catch up to it," he said. "I can't," I stated, but looked at a TV screen that showed the nuke being protected by a squadron of fighter jets as Roman Griffons attacked it, but then an AC-130 flew out of a golden portal, "But I know who can."

* * *

Onyx POV

"WHOA," we all yelled as we barely dodged a griffin. "SHOOT, SHOOT," Hephaestus ordered as we weaved our way through gunfire. I activated the chain gun and it unleashed a deafening noise as a spray of Celestial Bronze bullets shredded the griffins to pieces and destroyed fighter jets without harming the pilots.

"YEAH," Billy cheered, "I could do this all day!" "Hello," we heard on the com, "This is Revan, can you hear me?" "Revan, it's Ares," the war god said as he answered back. "Ares, I know how to shut off the nuke, but it can only be turned off manually," Revan stated.

"That's suicide," Ares stated, "How are we going to do that?" "You need someone to get next to it and turn it off," he stated, "I believe if Billy can fly Onyx close to it, then she could intiate an automatic shut down of it's systems." "Okay," I said and Billy nodded.

We unstrapped ourselves and got up, but suddenly the gunship shook. "AH," I screamed as I slipped and slid across the floor. "Hephaestus, open the door," Billy yelled and flew at me, grabbed me and flew out the open door. We flew out into the open sky and he headed for the nuke.

We were somewhere over Kansas now, flying over fields of corn and farms. "I feel like Superman," Billy cheered in joy. "Now's not the time," I stated and he flew me to the nuke. I was about to touch the metal hull when a griffin flew by and Billy panicked, his hands sliding a little up my body.

"HEY," I yelled, "Watch where you put your hands!" "Ah," he yelled and accidentally dropped me. "AH," I screamed as I hit the metal surface, but began to slide off. I took a crossbow bolt and slammed it into the crevice between the metal hull and the panel covering.

Thankfully, it stopped me and I climbed back on. I pulled the bolt back and the panel broke off, flying into the wind and slammed into a griffin. "Oops," I said with a smirk and looked back at the nuke's innards. "What do I do," I said into a com device.

"Wait," Revan said and I could her yelling in the background, "Push the green button, flip the big switch, then the little one, and pull out the circle thing in the middle." I looked in and pressed the green button, then flipped the big and little switch.

"Circle's left," I muttered and was about to grab it when a griffin flew up next to me, a roman demigod on it and a bow with a notched arrow in his hands. My eyes widened and he was about to fire when I heard a familiar yell. "SHAZAM," I heard and lightning struck the griffin and it's rider, then Billy flew up to me.

"Thanks," I said and saw a fighter jet come up behind him. I took out my crossbow and shot, the bolt struck the cockpit's window and released a cloud of steam. It swerved before the pilot ejected and flew back down. "Even," he asked and I nodded.

I looked back at the panel and grabbed the circular device, then pulled. It slid out and stopped, then the blinking lights shut off and the engine stopped roaring as the fire went out. "Uh oh," I said and Billy grabbed me. The nuke dropped and dug itself into the ground, becoming a giant pillar in a corn field.

"Wew," I heard and saw Hephaestus and Ares hover next to us, the wings of the gunship turned up so the engines made it hover. "Whoa," we said and Billy flew us back into the gunship. "Good job," Ares said, "Revan said Mr. President's sending guys to get the nuke."

"What about us," I asked Hephaestus started flying again. "He wants us in Manhattan now," Hephaestus answered as we flew to the battle.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"Urgh," I groaned as I got up, I looked around and saw everyone waking up. We were in a large room, and by large I mean large. It looked like a giant city underground, that's when I saw the cardboard box throne and the person sitting in it. "Hi," I said and the lady glared at me.

"I am Queen Hylla of the Amazons," she stated, "Who are you?" "I'm Elizabeth Blair, daughter of Hestia," I said, "These are my friends, we came here to get your help." "If you mean about the war Zeus has declared, we will not participate," she said, "Instead we choose to sell weapons and supplies to both sides."

"Your playing corporate supplier during a war," I asked, "People are dying out there." "And this concerns us why," she asked. "There are innocent people dying," Nico said, but an amazon guard struck him with the butt of her sword. "Do not talk back to our queen," she ordered as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"Please, listen to us," I asked and Hylla nodded, then called off her guards. "Why should we go against the Olympians, my sister serves them and so shall I," she stated. "But, they're waging war against your prime customers," I said. "We care not," she stated.

"But we're fighting for freedom," I said and her eyes widened. "Your the Fiery Wings," she said, "The one led by Revan." "Yes," I said and she laughed. "I remember him, he was arrogant and noble at the same time," she said, "He was the one who saved me and Reyna when we arrived on the shores of this nation."

"Well he could use your help," I said and she nodded. "Wait, why should we help a man," an amazon argued. "He saved my life," Hylla replied. "Are you falling for him," she snapped and Hylla stood up, her face red with anger. "You dare stand against me, your queen," she yelled.

The girl cowered in fear and bowed. "We can help you," Hylla stated, calming down, "but some of my sisters will not be as excited as I am." "That doesn't really matter," I said and she nodded with a smile. "I am happy to help the man who saved me and my sisters' lives," she stated.

"Then we better get to Manhattan," I said and she nodded. "How do we do that," Nico asked. We heard a cough and turned to look at Malcolm. "I have an idea," he said.

* * *

Revan POV

"Thank you for your time," I said and let go of the president. "Come on, we have a war to fight," I stated and everyone followed me. "Wait," we heard and saw a man wearing military clothing and multiple medals, ribbons, and stars. "General Connor Terminoff," he introduced and reached out his hand.

I shook his hand and he saluted to me. "Saw your little stunt back there, I was wondering if there was anything the US military could do to help," he asked and I smiled. "There are somethings," I said, "How long would it take to get all your troops regrouped?"

"Couple hours at the most, couple more to get them to Manhattan," he said. "We can cut that time by 99%," I stated and called for a portal.

* * *

Percy POV

"CHARGE," I yelled and me, Thalia, her hunters, Jayson, Plum, and Jarod ran out of an alley and fought several monsters the gods had recruited. "I can't believe they actually got monsters to side with them," Plum said. "Well Hades did have the Minotaur come after me," I said and she shrugged.

"Uh Percy," Thalia said, "I think you just jinxed yourself." "What," I asked, but gaped as I looked down the street to see none other than beef for brains himself. He gave a loud moo and charged. We all jumped out of the way as he rammed into a bus, crushing it against a brick wall that broke apart only a second after collision.

"We can't stop to fight him," Thalia yelled, "We have to get to Times Square!" "Got an idea," Jarod yelled and chucked an orange potion at the Minotaur. It struck and released a orange plume of smoke. He mooed in rage and shook his head to get rid of the smoke.

"RAH," he roared, "I crush puny demigod!" "What the," we gasped, "Did it just talk?" "Yeah, I thought I could throw a potion to make it talk, then we could settle our differences," he said. "WHAT, that's the stupidest idea ever," Plum screeched and he started crying.

"Wait, I didn't mean that," she said and Jayson face palmed. "Guys," Thalia yelled as the Minotaur swung it's axe at her. "What ever, HEY," I yelled, "STOP." The Minotaur looked at me and raised it's axe. "Why should I listen to Jackson, Jackson break off my horn and kill me twice," it roared in anger and I smiled, nervously.

"Well you did try and kill me," I said and he snarled, "but why are you serving Zeus." "Because sky god promise me life if I serve," he said. "He's threatening him," Thalia said. "What if you fight with us, at least if you die it'll be against Zeus," I said and he seemed to think it over.

"Me hate Jackson, but me hate Sky god even more," it roared and did a Tusken Raider. "So you'll help us," I asked and it nodded. "I help Jackson, then I kill him," it said and I gulped. "Good enough for me," I said and it followed us to Times Square.

"Dude," we heard and saw everyone else run over, "You tamed the Minotaur!?" "No, it's just helping us, then it'll try and gut me," I said and they mouthed an "Oh." "So where too," Ayden asked. "We need to stop Zeus, he's heading for a mortal evac point," I said and they nodded.

"Percy," I heard and turned around to see Elizabeth run out of a portal. "Elizabeth," I said and hugged her. "We got the support Revan wanted," she said and I saw a familiar queen of the Amazons walk up. "Queen Hylla," I said and bowed. "Perseus, as humble as ever," she said.

"You accepted our offer," I asked and she nodded. "Anything to stop that arrogant man," she said, "Now, do you have a plan?" "Not really," I said. "Well I do," Malcolm said and told me it. "BOOM," we heard and saw an explosion only a couple blocks away. "That was the blockade at Times Square," Thalia said. "Come on," I said and we ran towards it.

* * *

3rd Person POV

There were screams as the main blockade was obliterated by the greek gods' forces. Sally Jackson watched in horror as monsters and demigods alike poured into the evacuation zone. "Come on," Paul Blofis, her husband yelled at her and grabbed her arm, then started to drag her.

"Sally, we have to go," he said and she snapped out of her trance. She grabbed their four-year-old daughter, Ariel Jackson and ran. "AH," people screamed as a gargantuan tidal wave moved over the demigod forces and began washing away helpless humans.

"ARIEL," Sally screamed as her daughter tripped. "MOMMY," she cried, tears pouring from her eyes as the tidal wave approached. Soldiers ran from the gigantic rush of water, firing bullets every now and then in a vain attempt to stop the god of the seas, Poseidon as he approached.

Trident in hand he slew any surviving humans. The wave was near Ariel Jackson now, about ready to consume her when a soldier grabbed her and shielded her. Her eyes widened as the wave approached, but she saw a glimmer from her right.

She saw a teenager with pale skin and icy blue hair run up, then take a deep breath. She blew and from her breath came a blizzard, freezing the wave in seconds. "She's one of them," people murmured, "but she saved us." Suddenly, another teen came up and threw her spear, shattering the ice into a million pieces that turned into steam as an intense heat surrounded them.

An entire team of teenagers and young adults ran up, demigod weapons and powers out or activated. Even a monster, the Minotaur stood behind them. "Are you ready Perseus," Poseidon yelled, "To face the might of Olympus!" "YEAH," Ariel heard someone yell and saw a young woman with long, braided scarlet hair looking from a rooftop, "We are!"

Girls of all ages lined up on the rooftops, bow and arrows in hand aiming at the greek/roman forces. "FIRE," the scarlet haired woman yelled and they unleashed a swarm of arrows upon the demigods. Suddenly, a golden portal opened up and a man in a cloak with a robotic arm stepped out of it.

"ZEUS," he bellowed, "Face me!" A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the demigod forces and a tall man in golden armor stood up, a lightning bolt in his right hand. "You dare challenge us," he roared and the man smirked. "Yes, I, Revan and my brothers and sisters in arms will stand against you," he stated, "TO ARMS!"

Suddenly, hundreds of men and women, human soldiers or demigod warriors swarmed out of the other streets. They moved over the blockade and suffocated the demigod forces. "Care to do the honors," Revan asked a young man that looked like Ariel's mother.

He nodded and raised a pen that he uncapped, then it transformed into a sword. "Fiery Wings, To battle," he yelled and everyone cheered, then followed him into battle.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked Part 1**

**Percy: It was awesome, so do I and beef for brains become best buds?**

**Me: Eh**

**Elizabeth: Is the next chapter going to be awesome?**

**Me: Most likely**

**Review, Favorite, or Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	8. War for Humanity: Part 2

**Hello again viewers**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I had stuff to do**

**Any ways...**

**I have part 2 here!**

**Percy: YEAH!**

**Elizabeth: So is this the end?**

**Me: Far from it**

**So to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Fiery Wings, to battle," I yelled and everyone cheered before we charged at the Olympian forces. The soldiers that Revan had recruited charged with their guns blazing. I locked blades with a demigod, but knocked him out and incapacitated some others.

I saw Elizabeth jump down from the roof of a building and create a fire shockwave that knocked campers off their feet. Jarod, Plum, and Jayson taking on a swarm of hellhounds. Jarod was chucking poison which was lethal to hellhounds only, Plum was stabbing them with vines, and Jayson was shadowtraveling around as he fought.

The Beast Hunters were fighting a group of drakons while the demigod rebels fought those who were once their brothers. It was a full on war now, people were in buildings, on the streets, or in the air. It was pure chaos as we fought, I saved a mortal soldier before a hellhound got to him.

I saw Rex with a black haired woman fighting back to back, weapons blazing. Then I saw Naomi, walking peacefully through the battlefield, helping innocents and neutralizing demigods with her death grip or shooting monsters with her sunbeams.

Then I saw Revan, he was going all out now. His sword was a blur of silver and red as he slashed and struck people. His arm was super charged, firing bolts of energy everywhere. Suddenly, he locked blades with my ex-father. His trident against his sword, both weapons of great power.

"Decades I have dreamt of bringing Olympus down and now it's end is now," he stated and unlocked blades before slashing Poseidon's right leg. He fell to his knees with a grunt, but blocked Revan's next strike.

"You are menace and we will purge this world of you," Poseidon bellowed and a gush of water burst out of a fire hydrant, then struck him.

He was sent flying into a wall, but I engaged him before he got to my downed friend.

"You dare defy me," he yelled, but I held up Riptide.

"Revan was right, all of you are corrupt," I said and charged at him.

We exchanged blows before he sent a blast of water at me, but I shot a column of blue fire that vaporized it. I created fire on the ground and made it burn up, encasing the sea god in an enormous column of red fire. I heard him scream and stopped the fire.

He laid on the ground, scorch marks all over him. Suddenly, he pointed his trident at me and it shot a green blast that pushed me into a wall. I groaned and looked down to see a circular scorch mark on my chest.

"Your bodies will decorate the halls of Olympus," he stated, but suddenly a crack in the ground appeared under him and skeletal hands grabbed his feet. He panicked and I saw Nico along with Thalia run into the battle. Nico made the hands hold his legs, then Thalia notched a silver arrow with electricity crackling on it and shot it.

It struck Poseidon and sent him into a crowd of Olympian demigods.

"Thanks," I said as they helped me up.

I looked over to where Revan had landed and didn't see him there.

"Where's Revan," I asked and they shrugged, suddenly there was a large explosion as Jarod flew into the air and onto a car.

"He'll be fine," I said as we ran towards the explosion.

I saw Elizabeth fighting Aphrodite who was decked out in golden armor that, of course made her look hot. Elizabeth created two fire whips and swung them at her. She ducked and pulled out a bar of lipstick that turned into a a sword which blade was pink.

"What the," Thalia said as she eyed it, but we looked in horror and awe as she created a cut on Elizabeth's skin.

It left pink lipstick on it and suddenly she grabbed her head.

"Elizabeth," I yelled, but she ignored me, "What's happening to her?"

"Aphrodite's the god of love, she's probably messing with her mind," Nico said.

"Anyone got an antidote," Plum asked.

"I do," we heard and saw Jarod run in with a pink vial. He threw it at Elizabeth and it cracked on her head, then she collapsed.

"Oops," he said, all our mouths gaping at him.

Then Elizabeth got up, a smirk on her face.

"That trick won't work a second time," she said and created two fire whips again, swinging them at Aphrodite. She screamed as they made contact, making scorched cuts on her skin.

"You brat, it'll take forever to get my skin perfect again," she screamed and charged at her.

She ducked under the swing and wrapped her whips around her leg, then flung her up. She swung them again and grabbed her leg, then pulled her down. She slammed into the concrete and Elizabeth started swinging her up and down like she was a rag doll.

Then she swung her into the corner of a building and let go. Aphrodite flew through the concrete and slammed into a light pole. She laid there, unconscious and moaning in pain.

"Nice work," I said and Elizabeth kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Percy," Naomi said as she ran over to me.

"Yeah," I asked.

"There's someone who'd like to see you," she said with a smile and got out of my way to show my mom, Paul, and a 4-year-old girl.

"Mom," I yelled and ran up, then hugged her.

"What, no hug for me," Paul asked and he laughed.

"Who's this," the little girl asked.

"Your half-brother, Percy," mom said and we both gasped.

"I have a half-sister," I asked.

"He's Percy," she said, her eyes growing to the size of soda cans and hugged me, "Mommy told me stories about you."

"Wow and what's your name," I asked.

"Ariel Jackson," she said and I smiled at her, then mom.

"I really like the sea, even if he's the sea," mom said.

"TRAITOR," I heard someone yell and saw Poseidon get up.

I held up Riptide and prepared to fight when a griffin slammed into him, then carried him up to a building where it dropped him into it. He fell down and crashed into the sidewalk, then got up with a groan.

"Percy," I heard and Rose along with Clo and Shadowkiller ran over.

"Hey guys," I said as we prepared to fight the sea god.

"I will make you drown in your own blood," Poseidon mocked before charging.

We dodged and Rose's pet hellhound, Phil bit his left arm causing him to spasm as he tried to get him off. He let go and ran as Clo took the moment to grab Poseidon and fly him up before twirling and throwing him back down. I shot two columns of blue and red fire that covered him in a cloud of smoke.

He yelled in pain and charged at us, but we dodged again. Shadowkiller took the advantage to fly up behind him and stabbed him in the back with his sword, then whistled. An inferno bursted out of thin air and a wolf like creature that was on fire pounced on the sea god.

He screamed in pain as the dog bit his right leg before breathing a small blaze at his other leg. It ran off of him and back to Shadowkiller, then disappeared into an inferno.

"My turn," I said and ran at him.

He tried to defend himself with his trident, but I ducked under his block and cut his right arm before stabbing him through the back. He yelled in pain, but I sunk my blade in even more.

"That was for everything," I said and took Riptide out of his corpse.

His body suddenly flashed as a golden aura came out of his body and hovered above him.

"His godly energy," Rose said.

I was about to touch it out of curiosity when a gush of water hit me. I looked up to see Chuck walking towards me, a sword in hand.

"Well look who showed up," he said with a smirk, but I smirked back and shot a small stream of fire at a puddle under him that made it turn to steam.

He started waving his arms to move the cloud of wisp away, but I tackled him to the ground and started punching him over and over.

"It's over, give up," I said as I held Riptide to his neck.

"Not yet," he said and I yelled as a knife stabbed my shoulder.

Annabeth appeared behind me, but a blast of red shot her off of me. I looked up to see Revan standing nearby, robotic arm pointed at us.

"I taught you to be observant, not ignorant," he said as he kicked Chuck in the head and helped me up.

Chuck and Annabeth got up, then scowled at us. I readied my sword while Revan readied his.

"Come on pretty boy," Revan mocked and that was enough for them to recklessly charge.

I redirected Chuck's charge by moving his sword with mine and Revan jumped over Annabeth. He grabbed her arm which held her knife and threw her over him when he landed. I exchanged blows with Chuck and finally ducked under his swing before stabbing him in the left leg.

I flipped my sword and mashed the butt of my sword against his chin. He flew up a bit before flying back onto the ground. I saw Revan swat the knife out of Annabeth's hand and kick her in the stomach which sent her flying into the wall of a building.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked to see a gush of water coming at me. I brought up my right arm and shot a column of fire at it, creating steam when they struck each other. I jumped through it and struck my sword against his, sparks flying as the metal blades clashed.

"It's over," I stated and head butted him.

He stumbled back and smirked as he saw something behind me. I turned around to see Ariel standing behind me, looking wide eyed at what was happening.

"NO," I yelled as Chuck launched a wave at us.

I grabbed her as the wave collided with us, sending us across the street. We stopped near Poseidon's corpse and the golden aura set a faint golden glow across the water.

"RUN," I told her and she ran, but a line of water stopped her.

"What, don't what your sister to join in," Chuck mocked and I gritted my teeth as I ran at him, sword pointed forward.

I locked blades with him and looked at Ariel before yelling, "ARIEL, GET OUR OF HERE!"

She backed up and Chuck took the advantage to unlock blades and hit me with the butt of his sword, but with his inexperience and my resistance I only stumbled back. Though it was enough for him to send a gush of water at my half-sister.

"NO," I screamed as it hit her and sent her across the ground, "ARIEL!"

Chuck laughed and I was about to stab him through the stomach when a burst of water smashed into his face and sent him into the window of a building. I looked at where he stood for a second and wondered where it came from when I turned around to see tendrils of water around Ariel.

"What just happened," I thought, but then I noticed the corpse of Poseidon nearby her.

"Percy," Revan said as he walked towards me, "I think your half-sister just became the new goddess of the sea."

"Is that possible," I asked, not even beginning to comprehend how my sister, my mortal sister became a god.

"I believe so, she did just use water against your son of a gorgon brother," he said.

"Ariel," mom said as she ran over to us, "What did you just do?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want him to hurt Percy," she said.

"Wow, the goddess of the seas is now a four-year-old girl," Paul said, "Our four-year-old girl."

"Come on, we got a war to finish," Revan said and I followed him towards the crowd of Olympian demigods.

I saw the Beast Hunters taking down several automatons, cutting them into scrap metal.

I focused back on the battle and saw Revan block several arrows before knocking down a group of demigods. I followed his lead and knocked out another group, but they were overwhelming. I bumped into someone and turned around to see the Minotaur knock down a demigod group.

"Hey beefbrains," I greeted and he snarled at me, but looked up at a large crowd of demigods charging at us.

"Jackson, get on," he said and I looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Are you serious," I asked and he let out a sigh, I think.

"Just this once," he stated and I grinned as I climbed onto him.

He roared before charging forward and stampeding over the charging crowd that tried to run away as soon as they saw us.

"If only I had a camera," I yelled as we stopped.

"Never speak of this," he stated and took out his axe to slice a hellhound in half.

I nodded and ran towards my friends who were fighting a drakon. Clarisse ran up it's back and stabbed it in a chink in it's armor as several Apollo campers shot a dozen arrows into it's eyes. It roared in pain before falling over, dead. She pulled Maimer out of it's carcass and jumped off of it.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to me, "Well Prissy, how does it feel to be a war hero?"

"Nice," I said and admired the view, Olympian demigods in full retreat while everyone cheered with their weapons held high.

"Percy," I heard someone yell and saw Naomi run over to me, followed by everyone else.

"What," I asked.

"It's Revan, he's taking on Zeus in front of the Empire Stated Building," she said and we all ran towards it.

We found him fighting the king of the gods, pure rage and hatred on his face as he pushed Zeus back. He punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach before shooting a beam of red energy at him. He stumbled back, but threw his Master Bolt.

Revan moved his right arm up which opened up to reveal a metal panel that transformed into a large shield. It absorbed the lightning and he charged at him, sword out front. They exchanged blows, Zeus using a new Master Bolt as a sword. They started fighting down a street, blades cutting through cars as they walked down it.

The pavement was ripped out of the ground as they locked blades, the energy from the two blades creating a shockwave. They started waving their weapons around, small shockwaves everytime they connected. It was a clash of the titans, a god versus a man with enough power to be one.

Suddenly, he ducked under Zeus' swing and slashed his leg, then kicked him in the face when he fell to his knees.

"This ends now," he stated, but suddenly a there was a flash and Aphrodite grabbed him before flashing them out. Rage crossed his face and he yelled in anger into the air.

"Revan," I said and he looked at us, the rage disappearing.

"Perseus," he said and walked over to us, but collapsed half way.

"REVAN," Naomi yelled and ran over to him, checking his injuries, "He's bled a lot."

"I can help," we heard and saw Apollo on his sun chariot.

"Dad," Naomi said with a smile.

"Revan helped us see the truth," he said as Demeter, Hermes, and Dionysus flashed in.

"We'll help you take down father," Hermes stated and suddenly there was a flash of yellow, then Anna was hugging her dad, "Ow."

"Sorry," she said, blushing as everyone else came over.

"Where'd Zeus go," Malcolm asked.

"Probably back to Olympus," Demeter said as she looked up at the floating mountain, "Brother always was a coward when he was losing."

"Then let's get up there," I said and they all nodded.

They flashed us up to Olympus and we appeared on a street, immortals gasping as they saw us. Some ran away while others bowed to us.

"Some on Olympus believe you to be heroes," Hermes said.

"No, they know we are," I stated as we made our way to the throne room.

We opened them to find Zeus with his Master Bolt held high.

"This is the end for you, I fear," Elizabeth stated, taking out a sword.

"NO," Zeus yelled and a lightning bolt almost struck her, but Thalia pushed her and absorbed it.

"Traitor," he stated and a gust of wind propelled us out of the throne room. We stopped at the edge of Olympus, with one of the big three in front of us and a plummet to the city below behind us. The lightning god flashed in front of us and pointed his weapon at us, all seemed lost until a large plane flew up behind us.

* * *

Revan POV

"What the-," I mumbled as I awoke. I looked around and saw Naomi looking at me with concern. "What's the matter kid," I asked and she chuckled.

"You were out for a while," she said.

"How long," I asked.

"A while," she stated with a smile.

"Go jump off of Olympus," I said, but then she frowned.

"Percy's already on that," she said and looked up.

I looked up too and saw Percy with everyone else with their backs to the edge of the mountain top kingdom.

"No," I said, but there was a large gust of wind as an AC-130 hovered over us.

"What the-, Hephaestus," I yelled and the back ramp lowered to show Onyx's head pop out.

"Revan," she yelled, "Did we miss the battle?"

"Not all of it," I yelled back and pointed to Olympus.

She nodded and the plane flew up.

"So, how do we get up there," I asked and Naomi shrugged.

"How about I help," I heard and saw Hylo and Rex walk over.

Rex pressed a button on his wrist mounted data pad. After several moments his attack chopper appeared.

"Nice," I said as we all climbed in.

"I like my car better," Hylo said and they glared at each other while me and Naomi snickered.

We got in and began to fly up as Hephaestus transformed his plane, making the guns on the side move out into exterior turrets which Onyx and Billy were controlling.

"This is awesome," Billy yelled as he fired, multiple rounds punching large holes into the floating city.

"MY KINGDOM," Zeus yelled in anger.

"Hey, let's give him a piece of our mind," I said and Rex flipped a switch before pushing a button.

Several rockets on the wings of the helicopter fired, flying into the floating mountain. Palaces were destroyed and the throne room was reduced to rubble.

"Eat that," Rex yelled as he began firing the main gun to his helicopter.

"RAH," Zeus yelled as he summoned lightning bolts.

"INCOMING," Hylo yelled as a lightning bolt struck the helicopter, frying the dashboard.

"I would highly suggest landing on Olympus rather than the actual ground," I said as we flew over Zeus.

The helicopter crashed and I grabbed Naomi as the walls caved in. I let go of her as I got up, groaning while rubbing my head.

"Everyone all right," Hylo asked and we all responded with groans, "I'll take that as an eh."

We all crawled out to watch the AC-130 continue to fire upon Zeus who was holding a large golden shield. He attempted to shoot them with bolts of lightning, but Hephaestus kept dodging.

"Come on," I said and fired at Zeus.

I struck him in the back and he yelled in pain, then summoned a Master Bolt at us. Suddenly, a blur of yellow grabbed us and deposited us next to Percy.

"Whoa," Rex said and Hermes appeared.

"Hermes," I said and he nodded at me.

"Hope you forgive us for our father's actions," he asked and I nodded.

"Wait, us," Hylo said and Dionysus along with Demeter and Apollo appeared.

"Yeah, us," Dionysus said.

"You dare show your faces on my mountain," Zeus bellowed.

A large lightning bolt struck the plane and it began to fall.

"Guys," Percy yelled as it went on fire.

Onyx screamed as she fell off of the side gun and Billy jumped off of his to catch her. He caught her and flew them up while Ares flashed next to us.

"Where's Hephaestus," Thalia asked and we all looked at the gunship as it flew straight into Zeus.

"TAKE COVER," I yelled and we ran as the plane exploded.

Onyx made a dome of metal around all of us as the fire swept towards us, then over the dome.

"Everyone alive," I asked and there were confirmations.

I stood up and looked at the wreckage to see the lightning god get up, scorch marks all over his exposed skin and his golden armor was cracked and some parts gone.

"ZEUS," I yelled and he glared at me.

"Another time mortal," he stated as he began to glow.

"You think you're safe where ever you go," I yelled, "I WILL FIND YOU!"

He gave one last glare before flashing out and everyone limped over to me.

"Where's Zeus," Elizabeth asked and I shook my head.

The lightning god was gone, all that was left was chinks of his armor that had been shot off.

"Apollo," we heard and saw Hephaestus limp over with a large piece of metal in his abdomen, ichor bleeding out.

"Brother," he said and ran over to him.

He started to heal him while we checked on everything else.

"Mr. Flame, sir," I heard on the radio I got from the human military.

"Yes," I answered.

"We've rounded up the remaining hostiles," the soldier said and I looked over at Percy who was talking to Elizabeth.

"Percy," I yelled and he looked at me, "Mind having a talk with your brothers and sisters?"

* * *

Percy POV

"Jason," I gasped as I saw the blonde son of Zeus in the crowd of demigods.

They were surrounded by a wall of soldiers and demigods, all either equipped with bows or guns.

"Percy," he gasped, "What're you doing helping them!?"

"They're the good guys," I said and he glared at me.

"You know as well as I that we're the good guys," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, you are because your just following orders from a corrupt tyrant," I stated and he gritted his teeth.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT," he screamed, but I ignored his tone of voice.

"Your dad tried to kill me, he tried to execute me without any evidence," I stated, "He's declared war against humanity and he tried to kill my friends."

"Well he-, he... I don't know anymore," he said.

"Jason, just take my hand," I said and held out the mentioned, "Take my hand and join me, help us stop your father before he kills us all."

He looked at me, then at my hand for a moment before taking it and the other demigods gasped.

"TRAITOR," some screamed and other yelled, "COWARD!"

"He is no coward," a voice yelled and Reyna stepped forward, "Percy Jackson saved Camp Jupiter, then saved the world, he is a true hero."

She dropped her weapons and several demigods followed suit.

"I'm with him," I heard and saw Piper drop her knife along with Leo and his hammer.

"We'll follow Percy where ever he goes," a familiar baby faced man said and Frank dropped his bow while Hazel dropped her sword.

Hundreds of demigods followed their lead and dropped their weapons. Only a few denied the truth and held their weapons at us.

"It's good to see you guys again," I said and we got in a group hug.

"Percy," Elizabeth said as she walked over, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right," I said, blushing in embarrassment, "Guys, this is Elizabeth Blair, daughter of Hestia and my new girlfriend, Elizabeth, these are my friends."

"I figured that much out," she said and playfully punched my arm.

"You got a new girlfriend," Jason asked, "Nice."

"Hey," she said and he backed up from her.

We heard a cough and turned around to see Naomi looking at us with a smile.

"Revan would like for you to come back up to Olympus," she said and we followed her up.

"Revan," I yelled as we approached him.

He was with Rex and the raven haired woman. A bunch of old soldiers with multiple stars and ribbons on their uniforms were talking to them.

"Perseus, come here," he said and gestured for me to come talk with them, "Kid, these our the generals and commanders of the human armies."

"You mean the U.S. army, right," Piper asked.

"No, all of our nations sent everything we had to stop these sons of b****es before they got done with the U.S. and came for our countries," a european man said.

"It's good to have you all here," I said and shook all of their hands.

"So I hear you saved our world twice," an American man said, "I suppose we all owe you a thanks."

"Yeah," I said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"So, Mr. Revan," he said, "I do believe this marks an important moment in Earth's history?"

"You are correct my friend, today two worlds have collided and joined," Revan stated and everyone cheered.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"This is a nice party," Elizabeth said, as we observed the dancing humans and demigods.

After the meeting, we held a party on Olympus. Jarod, with the help of several gods were able to lift the barrier against mortals on it. Now, everyone was up here and thankfully Revan had placed guards all along Olympus' edges in order for no one to fall off.

"Hey, is that Naomi," I asked as I saw a flash of gold nearby.

We looked from another angle to see Naomi in a greek dress, blushing as she talked to a soldier.

"She looks like she's having fun," Elizabeth stated, "Come on."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Naomi.

"Hi," Naomi greeted when she saw us.

"Hey Naomi," I said.

"Your Percy Jackson," the soldier said.

"Yes I am, so who're you," I asked him.

"Lieutenant Thomas Smreen," he answered, saluting.

"Well lieutenant," a voice behind us said, "What're you doing with my adoptive daughter?"

We all turned around to see Revan standing behind us, hands behind his back and a stoic look on his face.

"Oh, Revan sir," he nervously squeaked, "I was just-."

"Lord Revan," Naomi said, blushing, "We were just- well... "

They were squirming awkwardly now, trying to hide their red faces. Then Revan started to lose his stoicness and began to chuckle before laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said, "Besides, this is your real father's business, isn't that right Apollo?"

He walked away to show a Apollo gaping at the two.

"Dad," Naomi said and he walked towards him.

"You fell in love with a mortal," he gasped and the lieutenant looked ready to defend himself when Apollo started chuckling, "That's my girl."

"Dad," she whined as she turned crimson.

"Hey, where'd Revan go," Elizabeth asked and we looked around to see him gone.

* * *

Revan POV

I stood on the edge of Olympus, the glow of lights and the sounds of partying far from where I stood. I held a ring in my hand, a golden ring forged by Hephaestus and made of every metal known. To most people, it'd be a trinket made for someone, to me it was something more.

My forefathers had worn it, my father had worn it, my brother had worn it, and now I wore it. I put it on my ring finger and curled my fingers into a fist to observe it.

"Such fine craftsman ship," I heard a voice say and turned around to see no one.

"Who's there," I yelled, gripping the handle of my sword that was strapped to my back.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten me, my friend," I heard and turned around again to see a space black orb hovering in front of the edge of Olympus.

"Chaos," I gasped.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Again, apologies for the long wait**

**I've been making new stories since I didn't want to forget the ideas for them.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Still accepting OCs**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	9. Honor the Past

**Hello again viewers**

**It's been awhile, I know**

**I've been busy**

**So anyways, here's the next chapter**

**Feel free to keep submiting OCs**

**So let it begin**

* * *

Revan POV

"Chaos," I gasped and narrowed my eyes, "What in the name of Tartarus are you doing here?"

"It has been long my old friend," he said and the floating orb of primordial energy floated onto Olympus and took the shape of a man.

It flashed and soon Chaos stood in front of me, wearing his usual suit and tie. His star white hair went to his shoulders and his eyes were a space black like his daughter.

"Why are you here," I asked, "I thought you and all other Primordials had faded."

"We did not, it was merely a trick to conceal our where bouts," he said, "Speaking of which, how is that sword I gave you?"

"Doing fine," I said and pulled out my sword.

"Yes, well I'll make this brief."

"Knowing you, this'll be anything, but brief."

He laughed for a moment before recomposing himself.

"You know me to well," he chuckled and continued, "Anyway, I have come to offer you a quest."

"A quest," I asked and he nodded.

"I require you to journey to this location," he said and held out his hand in which a ball of primordial energy formed.

It showed an image of a tomb with several stone coffins. It was a large room made of stone, intricate designs were carved on the walls and the floor was tiled. A large statue stood at the back wall, it was a man in armor. He held a sword by it's hilt and it was pointed downwards, like a Templar knight.

"I know this place," I said and he nodded at me with a smile.

"Indeed you do, now I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

"Understood," I said and began to walk away when he stopped me.

"Oh and take this," he said and handed me a small, space black marble, "Throw it on the ground when you need me."

I nodded and began to walk away when he stopped me again, but this time he wore a stern and concerned face on.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my training," he asked and I shook my head, facing away from him.

"I trained you after you broke free from Kronos' control, do not forsake what I have done for you," he ordered and I nodded before walking off to find Percy to tell him I was going to be gone.

* * *

Percy POV

"Come on," Elizabeth said as she tried to drag me onto the dance floor, "Just one dance."

"No, I don't dance well," I said and she giggled.

I stared at her and she blushed crimson as she glared at me.

"Not a word," she threatened and I snickered.

"Fine, but only if I don't have to dance," I bargained and she groaned while crossing her arms.

She sat back in her seat at our table. I looked around and saw people dancing, playing, drinking, or dancing. Shadowkiller and Clo were dancing while Plum and Jayson were cheering on Jarod who was drinking two 2-liter bottles of Sprite.

Onyx, Krystal, Billy, and Rose were dancing together while Rex and Hylo were having a drinking contest. Clarisse was showing a bunch of mortal soldiers her weapons and was training some of them. Malcolm and Annie were flirting at another table while the rest of the Beast Hunters were making bets on them.

Mom and Paul were dancing while Ariel was being taught by some of the other gods. The rest of them were hanging out or flirting with mortals.

Thalia and her hunters were busy making other male archers look bad while recruiting any girl they thought would like to join. Jason and the romans were arguing with mortal soldiers over which military was better. I saw Naomi and the Thomas guy flirting at the table next to us.

"So," I awkwardly said and we just sat there.

"So," she awkwardly repeated.

"Where do you think Zeus went," I asked and she shrugged.

"Probably some secret base to lick his wounds," she said while snickering.

"Yeah... So when you ran off to face Artemis and you kissed me," I said and she turned crimson, "Do you really like me?"

"Well," she stuttered, turning as red as Revan's glowing irises, "I've had a crush on you since we met... "

This was turning awkward now so I decided to change the subject.

"So how did you meet Revan?"

She lowered her head down a bit and answered me in a shy voice, "My mom, Hestia was afraid Zeus would find out about me and sent me to Revan who was at the time just starting his revolution while I just learned how to walk and talk."

"What was his expression to him having to take care of you?"

"He freaked out, tried to make excuses to get out of it, but mom wouldn't back down," she said with a smile while chuckling, "He eventually accepted and well he raised me to be what I am now."

"That's cool," I said and she nodded, then we sat there for a couple more minutes, "So you want to dance?"

"Wait, what happened to not dancing," she asked.

"Well I mean in private, like not in front of everyone else," I explained and she looked at me, quizzically.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, dance privately in the throne room or something," I said, turning tomato red.

"You mean, romantically?"

"Well, sure."

"Okay...," she said and got up, then we walked to the throne room.

"This is really awkward," she said as we walked into the massive room.

"Awkwardly romantic," I asked and we just laughed for a bit, "So when do you think this'll end?"

"The war, probably soon," she answered, "I've known from experience, no one can hide from Revan."

"Wow, so after the war," I said, "What happens to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like if we marry," I said and we turned bright red, "If we have kids?'

Suddenly, she slapped me and I stumbled back.

"Ow," I yelled, "What was that for!?"

"Your already jumping to kids," she said and I was ready to get back at her.

I lunged at her and she jumped back, soon we were in our own kind of dance.

"Catch me if you can," she mocked in a cheery voice and I took the opportunity to lunge at her when she wasn't expecting it, but I missed my initial target that was her arms and instead I scraped her sides with my fingers.

She immediately giggled uncontrollably and her hair burst into a small fire before it disappeared. She looked at me with fear as a maniacal grin crossed my face.

"Percy, don't you dare," she threatened, but I dared and lunged at her again.

We fell to the ground, me on top of her, tickling her sides while she giggled uncontrollably. Through the giggle fits she yelled at me to stop, but I didn't. Her hair was a little inferno now and her face was turning from a bright red to a light purple as she continued to laugh.

I stopped after a couple minutes and she gasped for air. She glared at me and slapped me again, but I held my hands at her sides and she immediately backed down.

"Looks like I win," I stated and she glared, but then blushed.

It was then that I noticed how close we were, our faces only inches apart. We both leaned in, our lips almost touching when the door to the throne room opened and Revan looked in. His mouth fell slightly as did his eyes widened only slightly, then he raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, we were just, um...," I awkwardly stuttered as we got up, both our faces crimson.

"Yes, well," he said, trying to get the image out of his head, "I only came to tell you I am departing again."

"Your leaving," Elizabeth asked, "Why?"

"I must undertake a personal quest, I will be gone for several hours," he said, "Percy, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Wait, WHAT," I yelled, "Why not Naomi? Not that I'm complaining."

"She's a bit preoccupied with the lieutenant," he said and I remembered Thomas.

"Oh, okay," I said and he was about to leave when he stopped and turned around.

"Oh and don't do anything stupid, especially the both of you," he said and we stared at him, confused until we got it.

We turned bright red and he gave a laugh of amusement before leaving.

"So," I said, going right back to before we started dancing, "Your ticklish?"

"Yeah," she said, covering her sides, protectively.

"Well...," I said and trailed off until she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

She let go and we stood there, crimson faced and our eyes wide.

"That was... intimate," I said and she blushed while laughing under her breath.

"Come on, let's go tell the others about Revan," she said and grabbed my hand before dragging me back to the party.

* * *

Revan POV

I had called for a portal and had reappeared on Detroit Beta where the island's citizens were celebrating the victory over Zeus. I made my way through the crowd and towards the beach, finding it empty. I took out the marble Chaos had given me and put it safely into my pocket. I came to the stone wall and pushed the secret button, opening it and then I stepped inside.

I lit a torch and carried it with me through the darkness, lighting other torches along the way. There were footprints in the dust and dirt from the most recent visit of refugees when Zeus attacked the island. I walked through the stone corridors, some of the tiles creaking as they came loose.

The walls were full of carvings of pictures or patterns and designs. The pillars were cracked and some had fallen over, large chunks of stone covered the ground in several places. I weaved my way through them and came to a large room with a giant stone door.

I walked up to it and curled my fingers into a fist, then I pressed my fist onto the door which my ring slid into a slot. The door creaked and groaned as ancient chains began lifting the stone slab up. I walked through and pressed my torch into a pool of oil.

It burst into flames and moved across the oil which weaved across the edges of the room. Soon the room was lit up yellow and orange. I took a look around and walked forward to the tombs.

"No treasure, no knowledge, no weapons," I said as I looked around, then back at the tomb before running my hand on it, "Only you, my brothers and sisters."

I took out the marble and threw it onto the ground, causing it to explode in a flash of black light and suddenly an orb of primordial energy hovered in front of me.

"I'm here Chaos, so what do you want," I asked and the orb transformed into the primordial of the Void.

"I brought you here because it is more secure, more secretive," he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes and why would you want us to be in a secretive place," I asked.

"Revan, my daughter Ananke has given a new prophecy as has the Oracle of Delphi," he sadly said, "It speaks of a hero falling to the darkness, but his legacy would bring his end."

"You think that is me," I asked and his expression turned from sad to stern.

"I don't think, I know," he said, "Your rage is growing, your anger and hatred threaten to overcome you and take over."

"I can deal with it," I stated, but he just glared.

"No, you can't," he said, "The prophecy has already been given and I hope that Percy and his friends will be able to stop you when the time comes."

"I have faith they will," I said, "When I- If I truly will fall into darkness, Percy will stop me."

He gave me a small smile before opening a portal.

"I will take my leave, good luck Revan," he said, "Oh and if you want to know where Zeus is, he's in Atlantis building up what remains of his forces."

"Thank you," I said and he left.

I walked back out of the tomb and back to the surface. It was noon by the time I had gotten out of the caves. I walked back onto the island to see most of the people gone, but those who remained were asleep and would probably have a large hangover the next day.

I walked into my home and fell onto my bed, passing out immediately.

* * *

Percy POV

_"Your reign of terror is over," Zeus yelled as he placed his hands on either side of Revan's head, "Now I will kill you the same way you murdered my daughter!"_

_Revan roared in agony as he applied pressure to his grip, but then placed his robotic arm underneath Zeus' chin, the gun part of it powering up and smugly proclaimed, "No, my reign has just begun!"_

_Then he fired._

* * *

"AH," I screamed as I woke up, gasping for air.

I looked around and found myself in a dark room except for some light coming from underneath a door. I groaned and lit my hand on fire, creating an orange glow in the room.

"Where am I," I said and tried to remember what happened.

Elizabeth and I had just told everyone that Revan was going to be gone for a while, then we went back to the party. I had ended up having to carry Elizabeth home because she decided to drink some of the alcohol they had out. Then there was a blank.

"What happened after that," I muttered and looked around to see I was in a bed and Elizabeth was next to me. "Oh minotaur dung," I said and looked under the covers. Thankfully, I was still wearing clothes, except there were scorch marks all over it.

"Mrm," I heard as Elizabeth started to wake up, "Five more minutes Revan."

"Elizabeth," I said and she looked at me with a tired look, but then it turned into a worried one.

She quickly looked under the covers and turned bright red.

"Okay, good," she said, "We didn't, well... get it on last night."

"Don't say that," I said and we looked at each other before hurrying out of bed.

"Not a word," she said as we walked to the Fiery Wings Hall.

We opened the door to find the place a mess. The tables were stained with stuff and there were streamers and parts of the place had toilet paper strewn around. Most people were sleeping while some people were cleaning. Naomi, being the loyal servant she was, was cleaning most of the things while others were barely wiping off soda stains.

Jayson was on the ground, hugging a mop in his sleep while the Beast Hunters were doing their best to stay awake while cleaning, every now and then they'd fall asleep like Allison would be flying and suddenly start falling before regaining consciousness.

Plum was cuddling a sleeping Jarod in her sleep which I found extremely wierd. Clarisse was asleep on a table while Malcolm and Annie were no where to be found. Krystal was slumped over a table with Onyx, Rose was cuddling Billy like he was a teddy bear which she probably thought he was. Rex and Hylo were gone and Revan still wasn't back.

"Wow," I said as we took a seat at the bar, "Hi Naomi."

"Hello," she said, "So what happened to you guys last night?"

"What do you mean," Elizabeth asked.

"Well you two disappeared from the party for awhile."

"Oh," we both said, turning red.

"You guys didn't- did you?"

"No. No. No. No. No," I said and she giggled.

"Good because Revan would kill you if you did," she said, "So what did you do?"

"Well Percy here took me for a private dance and we ended up chasing each other," Elizabeth explained, but I made a fake cough.

"I thought I was the one chasing you," I said, "Seeing that your ticklish."

"What happened to not a word," she said, glaring at me while I laughed.

"Yes, well where did Revan go," she asked, "You said he left."

"Oh yeah, he said that he was going to be gone for a couple of hours," Elizabeth said, but I wasn't listening anymore because I remembered my dream.

"No, my reign has just begun," I mumbled.

"What was that," they asked and I told them about my dream.

"That's disturbing," Naomi said, "I'd never imagine him doing such a thing, especially stating something like that."

"Demigod dreams are usually visions of the future," Elizabeth said, "This could happen."

"No, not if Revan would never do such a thing," Naomi stated and they started to get into an argument when the doors opened and Malcolm and Anna walked in followed by Rex and Hylo.

"Where were you guys," I asked and they turned crimson.

"At my house," Malcolm said and mumbled something.

"What was that," Elizabeth asked and he said it much louder.

"In bed."

We gaped at them as they turned redder.

"You guys- holy hades," I said and we started laughing.

"What about you guys," Naomi asked Rex and Hylo.

"Same thing," Hylo yelled, "Except we were a bit more drunk."

We were in a laughing fit now, but then the doors opened again and Revan walked in.

"Revan," we all said and everyone's head perked up.

He sat down next to me and put his fingers on his forehead.

"Naomi, I need some water," he said and she handed him a glass with iced water.

"Where'd you go," I asked.

"I had an audience with Chaos," he answered and we all gasped, "He told me the location of Zeus."

"Well where is that son of a gorgon," Elizabeth asked.

"Atlantis, gathering his loyalists in the last Olympian city," he stated and we all nodded.

"So we need a ship," I asked.

"We need a fleet," he replied, "Luckily I know who to call."

"Who," I asked.

"Already called him, he'll be coming around now," he said and got up.

We followed him from the Hall all the way down to the island's docks where a ship was coming in. It was a large ship with a white flag bearing the Fiery Wings emblem on it held high. It was a Revolutionary War era type ship, made of wood and tons of cannons on it's sides.

It docked and a man stepped off, wearing a captain's uniform which mainly consisted of black, grey, and navy blue colored clothing. He wore a colonial hat which was the hat with three points and there were tied, lit fuses coming from it.

"Hey, you be the boy who stole my first ship," he yelled when he spotted me.

"Excuse me," I asked and he scowled at me.

"My ship, the Queen Ann's Revenge," he said and I remembered who he was.

"Everyone, meet Edward Thatch," Revan introduced, "Or better known as Blackbeard."

* * *

**Ha, two cliffhangers in a row**

**I'm on a roll!**

**So not much to say**

**I won't be updating as often as I used to**

**Please keep submitting OCs**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey people**

**Just wanted you to know**

**I've decided to rewrite my original stories**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**And guess what**

**They aren't giant f***ed up crossovers with a bazillion stuff I put in to make it awesome, but instead made it a piece of minotaur dung**

**So, I'd urge you all to read my rewrites of**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 1**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 2**

**Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 3  
(If I finish it this time)**

**And hopefully I'll get Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion: Book 4**

**So check it out**

**Also, I'll continue my other stories**

**Mostly  
-Son of the Flame  
-Angels of Chaos  
-Storm Hawks  
-Artemis Fowl  
(Hopefully)  
-And maybe make my Guardian of the Hunt story  
(NO, it's not a Pertemis you sons of b****es!)**

**So stay tuned for your favorite stories**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	11. Fall of Olympus, Rise of The Imperium

**Hello viewers**

**Here's the latest chapter in the Son of the Flame**

**If most of you haven't read the most recent author's note**

**I've decided to rewrite my original stories, Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**So I may not upload as often**

**Anyways, here we go**

* * *

Percy POV

"That lad stole me ship and destroyed it, but you want me to ferry him and his friends to the sea god's palace," Blackbeard bellowed and we all cowered, well except for Revan.

"Eh," he said without worry and Blackbeard sighed.

"Fine, but only cause I oh ye for saving me and me crew," he stated.

"You saved his crew," I asked.

"Yeah, they built a makeshift ship to get from Circe's island back to the mainland, but when the daughters of Bellona broke out of captivity, their ship was crippled," he explained, "They washed up here on the beach."

"He helped me build a new ship," Blackbeard said, "Behold, the Black Wing!"

"Whoa," we said in awe as we looked it over.

It was the size of a house and as long as the dock, maybe even longer. The wood was a golden tan color and the sails were pure black. A flag flapped in the wind at the top of the main mast, it was like the sails, pure black but there was a white Fiery Wings symbol on it.

"What kind of cannons does this thing have," Jayson asked as he stared at the wooden panels that covered the cannons.

"Special cannons from my company," Revan stated, "Basically enchanted guns that fire Celestial Bronze cannon balls imbued with fire enchantments."

"Nice," Elizabeth said as we all stared.

"Okay, so let's go get some underwater breathing potions," Revan said, "Jarod!"

"Got enough for everyone sir," he said while saluting.

We all snickered, but straightened up when Revan looked at us.

"Go get the potions, I have to go over the plan with Ed," he ordered and we ran off as he conversed with the pirate.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"So where's the potions," Plum asked as we followed Jarod.

"At my house," he said and we followed him to a wooden building on a cliff face on the small mountain on the island.

"I'M HOME," Jarod yelled when he kicked open the door to his house.

"Oh, so you finally came back," a sassy voice said and an orange tabby cat walked into our vision on it's hind legs, standing like a human, "Aw hell no, you brought company?"

"FLUFFERSTUFFER," Jarod said, but he walked away, leaving Jarod disappointed.

"He always was anti-social," I groaned, "So let's get those potions."

"On it," Jarod said and ran over to a table full of vials filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"A toast," Percy said and we all clinked the vials together before gulping down the potion.

"Anyone fell different," I asked and we all shrugged.

"How about we test it," Jayson said.

We walked over to a cliff face that overlooked the ocean and we all looked down.

"I'm not jumping in," I said, "Fire doesn't go well with water."

"Well then who's jumpi- AH," Percy screamed as Onyx kicked him in.

"What," she asked and we all ran to the beach where Percy crawled out of the water.

"One, don't do that again," he said to Onyx who blushed, "Two, I felt like a son of Poseidon again."

"So it works," Rose asked and he nodded.

"Jarod, get the rest of it," I ordered, "Let's pack up the weapons and equipment, Zeus isn't going down without a fight."

We ran to our homes and grabbed our weapons, packing what we needed. We eventually made it to the dock where Naomi, Revan, Rex, Hylo, and Blackbeard were taking the potions.

"Tastes salty," he said.

"You mean it tastes like salty water," Hylo retorted and they glared at each other.

"Enough arguing you two," Revan stated, "It's time we take the fight to Zeus."

"Agreed," I heard and saw Percy walk over, "So, let's go!"

"Uh uh uh," Revan said and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "We're taking the Black Wing, your going on the government's subs."

"We're riding submarines," I asked, "You know I hate water, more over underwater!"

"It's only one battle," Revan said, "You'll be fine."

"I better or I'll turn you into an burned up toaster," I said and he laughed.

"I already imputed the location of the government base with the subs, we'll be taking care of Zeus' ships in the area while you sneak past," he stated, "Get going."

"Hope to see you there," Percy said and he shook hands with Revan.

We ran off to the portal station and I activated the portal. The familiar golden vortex opened and we waited for the others. They arrived soon, weapons strapped to their bodies.

"Let's go," Plum said and we stepped through the portal into a military base with a dozen soldiers with their guns pointed at us.

"It's some more of those freaks," one yelled and was about to pull the trigger when a hand pushed the barrel up and away from us.

"Hold it corporal," Thomas said, "Sorry about that guys."

"No problem, Tom," Percy said and shook his head.

"Guess your here for the subs," he asked and we nodded, then he motioned for us to follow him.

We came to a large room with two subs in large pools of water.

"All aboard," he said as he opened the hatch on one of them.

"I'm not sure," I said, shivering in fear.

"Daughter of Hestia, goddess of the hearth," Percy whispered to Tom and he mouthed in "Oh."

"How about I give pay for an entire chocolate cake when we get back," Percy bargained and I jumped in immediately.

* * *

Percy POV

"Always works," I said while smirking and Tom patted my back.

"Alright, so let's get moving," he stated as we jumped in, "Captain, get this sub going."

"When did you start giving orders?"

"I got promoted after the battle," he explained, "Speaking of the battle, how's Naomi?"

"Seriously," I asked and he shrugged.

"All crew members, prepare for departure," a voice said over the intercom.

The sub jerked as it sunk beneath the surface of the water, sinking into the dark waters below. It jerked again as the propellers activated and sped us forward towards war.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Percy, Percy," I heard and woke up to see Elizabeth's face.

"Yeah," I asked.

"We're almost there," she said, still shivering.

"You still scared," I asked and she weakly nodded, "For being afraid of water, I'm surprised your not seasick."

She punched my arm and I fell over in pain.

"That's not funny," she said and I followed her to the control room, holding my bruised arm.

"Your finally awake," Jayson said, "We're nearing Atlantis."

"What about Revan," I asked.

"He's already engaged the enemy fleet," Tom answered, "and he's giving them hell."

* * *

Revan POV

"FIRE THE CANNONS LADS," Blackbeard yelled as we aimed at another Olympian vessel.

The roar and boom of the Black Wing's guns resounded as smoke poured out of the barrels and Celestial Cannon balls ripped through wood and metal. The fire enchantment kicked in and the cannonballs gave a final explosion of fire that incinerated the ships.

"BURN YOU B******S," I cheered.

Crew members hung off of the ropes or held onto the railings, cheering at yet another victory.

"That was only one of the thousand," Naomi said as we stared at the mass of ships moving towards us.

"Don't worry, our call went out far, more will come," I said and with perfect timing, a barrage of shells obliterated a group of ships.

Several warships came into view. American, Great Britain, Japan, Germany, etc. flags were flapping in the wind over aircraft carriers and gunships. F-22 Raptors were being launched, gunships with gattling guns and boats with turrets started moving about to engage the Olympian fleet.

"The Calvary has arrived," Rex said and we watched them fight.

"Are we going to let them have all the fun or what," Hylo asked and Blackbeard grinned.

"COME ON LADS, TO YOUR STATIONS," he yelled and crew members ran up and down, left and right, "FIRE!"

Another barrage of Celestial Bronze cannon balls flew through the air and destroyed a group of ships. Suddenly, the comlink I had crackled to life, the sound of Elizabeth's voice yelling through it.

"Revan, we're at Atlantis, but it's guarded by a bunch of sea creatures," she yelled.

"I've already got that covered," I said and pulled out a radio, "Mrs. Jackson, are you here?"

"Yes Revan," Percy's mom said through the radio, "We're aboard the USS Constantine."

I looked over and saw a aircraft carrier with Sally, Paul, and Ariel on it.

"So you got my message," I asked and she responded with a wave.

"Good, think your little girl can do it," I asked.

I waited a couple minutes and I got another call from Elizabeth.

"Revan, the sea creatures, they just attacked the Olympian forces," she said.

"Yes, courtesy of the 4-year-old goddess of the seas," I replied and heard a chuckle.

"REVAN," I heard and saw Ed gesturing to a fleet of Olympian vessels on the approach.

"Aim all guns, take them down," I ordered.

* * *

Percy POV

"So my little sister, who can barely do math did all of this," I asked and Elizabeth nodded as we passed wrecked Olympian defenses.

The sea creatures started going back into the darkness of the depths, back to their homes as we sailed past.

"So how long till we reach Atlantis," I asked.

"You tell us, you said you were here before," Tom said.

"I was a son of Poseidon, I didn't have to worry about that!"

"Doesn't matter."

Everyone was chuckling and snickering by now.

"Sir, we're approaching a large mass," one of the crew members stated and we nodded.

We walked to the porthole and opened it, climbing out into the cold water of the ocean.

I saw Elizabeth hyperventilating until she realized she was breathing in water, then she sighed and face palmed while I snickered.

"Is that it," Plum asked as we looked a large city underwater.

"Yep," I said, "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Percy," I heard in my water proof earpiece, "We're detecting movement in front."

I set my arms ablaze and shot a bolt of fire. Since it wasn't normal fire, it could burn underwater so I watched it fly through the water until it hit a wooden surface.

"They have underwater ships," I gasped as we saw a small fleet of Olympian subs which were actually large greek ships with stuff to keep it underwater and a crew of mermen.

"Tom, fire everything," I said.

"Why?"

"There's a whole fleet of Olympian subs in front of us," I explained and I heard him shouting orders.

The subs started firing torpedos, destroying sections of the fleet.

"Let's not let them have all the fun," Onyx said and a black aura hung around her until a rocket launcher materialized.

She looked exhausted, but Khione and Billy came up to hold her. She aimed and glowed gold as Rose used her powers. Onyx fired and a blast of dark matter shot out, obliterating an entire portion of the Olympian fleet.

"COME ON," I yelled as we charged.

In minutes we had decimated most of their forces, only leaving mermen floating around, locking blades with us. I blocked a trident and sidestepped a stab. I slashed one across the chest and stabbed another through the heart.

"Percy," I heard and turned around to see none other than Triton.

* * *

Revan POV

"There's to many," Ed shouted as we were overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a ballista shot through the sail of our main mast.

"We've been crippled!"

"Then hold your ground," I ordered, "Take up arms, prepare for boarding!"

Hooks were thrown onto the side of our ship, grabbing to railing and holding the Olympian ships next to ours. Men ran across the deck, grabbing muskets and flintlocks, cutlasses and spears. I took out my sword and grabbed a rope, then cut it making me fly up to the top of the main mast.

I ran across the wooden beam, watching the battle from above. I saw Hylo and Rex fighting back to back, firing their guns while protecting the unarmed crew members. Blackbeard and his crew members who were armed were fighting their way across the deck while Naomi was firing solar beams at other ships that were trying to board.

I jumped down and slashed an Olympian archer across the back and kicked the other out of the crow's nest and into the ocean. I jumped back down and landed on a griffin that flew under me. I kicked off the demigod rider and drove the griffin into the ship, crashing into the lower deck.

All eyes turned on me and I looked at the crowd of Olympian demigods.

"Hell," I said and started shooting my arm, bolts of red flying and striking down demigods.

Suddenly, one of my bolts punched through a barrel of greek fire and exploded, sending green fire everywhere.

"Not good," I said and ran up the stairs to the upper deck as the fire spread, "WE GOT TO GO!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the green explosions on the other ship and they cut the grappling hooks. I jumped onto the ship as it set off, the Olympian ship bursting into green flames.

"That was fun," I said and everyone groaned.

"Sir," one of Ed's crew members said as he walked up to us, "We're nearing coordinates."

"Good," Blackbeard said and soon we were floating in the waters directly above Atlantis.

Wooden planks, burnt timber, broken weapons and shields, and shredded sails. Bodies of mortal soldiers and demigods warriors floated in the salty water amongst the wreckage.

"Let's get moving," I said.

"Revan," Blackbeard said, "The men aren't too sure about this."

"Why?"

"We're about to face the King of the Gods and the entire Olympian army."

"True enough."

"What will you do to convince them?"

"I have an idea," I stated and walked over to the crowd of pirates, "Are you afraid of Zeus!?"

They shouted yes' and we are, but I didn't take their answers.

"Do you fear me!?"

They murmured and most of the nodded.

"Then why do you fear a arrogant fool over a man like me," I asked.

They murmured in confusion and I took the opportunity to moralize them.

"We are all men of power, men of freedom," I shouted and jumped onto the railing, "Today we will show the world that they can Stand, not Kneel! They can Defy, not Obey! Today, we Live, not just Exist!"

They cheered and took out the vials of the potion. They drank it down as those of us who had taken it already jumped in. The cold waters created goosebumps on me as I crashed into the Atlantic, my prototype power armor transforming over my head.

I looked over at the others to see their helmets and power armor activate. The boosters on the soles of the suits' combat boots and the back activated, propelling us down to Atlantis.

"Wonder how Percy's doing," I mentally thought.

* * *

Percy POV

"TRITON," I yelled and attacked him.

"WAIT," he shouted at me, but I ignored him.

I slashed and stabbed at him, breaking through each of his blocks.

"Please Percy, listen," he pleaded and I paused.

"You called me by my name?"

"Yes," he said, "I don't want to fight you."

"Why?"

"Zeus has taken over Atlantis, my father went power mad, and me and my mother were forced to help them, but no more," he said, "I can lead you down a safe path to the throne room of Atlantis."

"Where is it?"

"Below a ridge, a secret passage hidden by a rune."

"Take us there," I said and he nodded, then I told everyone to meet me.

"What is it Perc- What the hell is he doing here," Elizabeth asked as she saw Triton.

"He's going to show us a secret path to Atlantis," I said.

"Like hell," Jayson shouted.

"What other choice do we have," I said, "Revan's relying on us to take down Zeus before he takes out the fleet."

"Alright," they said and we followed him to under a ridge.

He placed his hand on a boulder and a sea green rune appeared. The boulder faded and a tunnel was left in its wake.

"Wow," we all said and Triton swum through it.

We followed and soon greek fire torches began to line the walls.

"This is pretty awesome," Jarod said.

Soon, we were at in a large room with a hatch in the ceiling.

"Come," Triton said and opened the hatch, then lifted it.

He helped me up and we helped everyone else up.

"Zeus should be at the war council with Aphrodite," he said.

"Not likely," we heard and saw the lightning god himself.

He shot a bolt of lightning into us and we screamed in pain.

"Why didn't it affect you," I asked.

"I am the lightning god, I can limit the area of electricity," he laughed and kicked me in the face.

"Now I end this futile rebellion," he said and raised his Master Bolt when the palace shook.

The walls exploded and showed the military subs firing their payload of torpedoes at Atlantis.

"Need a hand," we heard Tom say over the channel.

I got up and uncapped Riptide, ready to take on Zeus.

"It's over Zeus," I yelled.

"NO, I'll destroy you and those who defy me," he bellowed and charged.

I ducked under his swing and stabbed his leg, making him roar in pain, then I pulled out the sword and slashed his stomach.

Ichor bled out him, creating a golden splot around the lightning god.

He roared in anger and was about to chuck his Master Bolt at me when a torpedo slammed into him. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Zeus stood there, charred and bleeding.

He glared at the sub and readied his Master Bolt again.

"Percy, he's about too hit us," Tom shouted, "We can't move fast enough."

"Say goodbye to your mortal friends," he mocked and was about to throw it when two red solar beams seared off his hand.

He screamed in agony as four armored figures dropped onto the ground.

The face plate on the tallest retracted to reveal Revan, a scowl on his face.

"Here we are, once more at the precipice of a new age," he proclaimed and Zeus snarled.

"Yes, the second age of Olympus," he roared and used his other hand to wield his Master Bolt as a sword.

Revan quickly pulled out his sword and they clashed. It was like something out of Star Wars, every strike was blocked and every block became a showdown as they locked blades. Revan twisted his arm around, moving it behind his back or holding it upside down.

"Percy," I heard and saw Triton get up, "The Olympian demigods."

That when I noticed the demigods pouring into the throne room.

"Take them down," I ordered and we charged them.

I blocked a demigod's strike, then knocked him out before shooting a bolt of fire at another. He was pushed back by the bolt and I punched another demigod in the stomach. I saw the others fighting, holding them off as Zeus and Revan faced off.

It was a two sided battle, both opponents getting an advantage over each other until the other got a lucky shot in.

"Percy, LOOK OUT," I heard Elizabeth yell and turned around in time to block a sword.

"Chuck," I snarled and unlocked swords with him, swinging Riptide wildly as he attempted to block but was miserably failing.

"This ends here," I said as I knocked the sword out of his hands.

"You didn't think it was a distraction," he laughed and it clicked to late as a knife stabbed me in the back, ironic right?

"AH," I screamed in pain as Annabeth grinned with glee.

Suddenly, a beam of red shot her knife and she let go as it super heated. Naomi stood there, her red eyes fading back to blue.

"We can handle her Percy," Elizabeth said, "Take down the b****** who ruined your life."

"Thanks."

With that I left my girlfriend and friend that is a girl to teach my ex what the punishment for cheating on someone is. I walked up to Chuck and grabbed Riptide off the ground. He stood up with his sword in hand and we fought.

"You think that you can beat me, the greatest hero to ever exist," he mocked.

"The greatest hero to ever exist is standing in front of you," I yelled, but not with arrogance, but with pride.

We exchanged blows, but it was a one sided battle. With the years of experience and my training with Revan I pushed him back before kicking his legs from under. He tried to get up, but I stomped my foot on his chest. He slammed back onto the floor and I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Raising my fist, I punched him in the face, Hard. He fell to the ground, ichor bleeding out of his nose and the cuts all over him. I looked back at the others to see Elizabeth kicking Annabeth while looking bored and Naomi handing her what ever was around so she could use it to beat my ex.

"That's enough," I yelled and Elizabeth groaned out of disappointment, obviously wanting to beat her some more.

There was a loud crash and I saw Revan punch Zeus into a wall.

"NO MORE," he shouted and began beating the lightning god, punching him repeatedly in the face.

Starting slow he sped up, each punch decreasing in time from 5 seconds to 4, then on and on until it was a blur of grey as his armored fists beat the ichor out of Zeus. Suddenly, Zeus raised his ground and blue arcs of lightning shot out at Revan.

He screamed in agony and Zeus laughed.

"Your reign of terror is over," Zeus yelled as he placed his hands on either side of Revan's head, "Now I will kill you the same way you murdered my daughter!"

"No," I murmured, "It's happening."

Revan gasped in agony as he applied pressure to his grip, desperately trying to get his hands off of his head. Suddenly, he started laughing and then placed his robotic arm underneath Zeus' chin, the gun part of it powering up

He madly proclaimed, "No, my reign has just begun!"

Then he fired.

* * *

Revan POV

I punched him over and over again, rage and adrenaline fueled me as I beat him. Suddenly, there was a flash and arc of blue and I screamed in pain as lightning seared through me. Zeus laughed and mocked me, preparing to end my life the same way I killed his daughter.

I tried to think of someway to stop him, but nothing comes up. I can feel my mind going into shock from his electric attack, I can feel my body going into a seizure soon. To have risked so much, come so far for nothing more than my own death.

Unable to comprehend the pain any longer, reaching a new level of agony I did not know existed, perhaps not even Athena knew or she didn't until I inflicted it upon her. That's when I felt it, my body acting on instinct and I can't stop myself anymore.

My higher functions, my rational thought disappear and shut down allowing a new, primal sub-routine to take effect. It takes root within me and I felt something. Rage, no something else, a synthetic equivalent? Yes, I wasn't in control anymore, Chaos was right, I could feel the madness come out, the hatred, the rage, the darkness I had stored away within me burst out.

He was right, I have lost control and now I can't stop anything from happening. I can't stop myself from hurting anyone and I can't stop myself from hurting those I cared for.

"Perseus," I thought, "Please, stop me."

Then I felt it

I... Was Evolving

* * *

Percy POV

Naomi let out a stifled, terrified scream as Zeus' body drop to the ground, Ichor spilling out of the trench that had been made when Revan had shot up the lightning god's body. It crashed onto the ground with a sickening slosh even though we were underwater.

Revan slowly stood up, staring at his hands with awe and shock.

"Revan," I asked and he turned to us, a smile on his face.

"Can you feel it?"

"What," Elizabeth asked.

"The power, I can feel it!"

"Revan, are you okay," Naomi asked, cautiously.

"Yes, No, better than okay," he stated, smile growing wider as he stared up to the ceiling, "I now know what fate has planned since the beginning."

"What," I asked.

"The Primordials, the Titans, the Gods, they were all unfit to rule, but I," he proclaimed, "I am worthy."

"WHAT," we all asked in shock and horror.

"Othrys fell to Olympus, Olympus has fallen to the Fiery Wings, but from this chaos, this destruction," he proclaimed with madness and glee, "My new empire will rise!"

"Your new empire," Naomi asked.

"Yes dear," he said, "You will be at my side, we will rule this world as lords and ladies!"

"You've gone mad," Onyx gasped and Revan frowned.

"You dare stand up to your monarch!?"

"You aren't a monarch," I said, "Snap out of it Revan!"

"You act like one of them, like the Olympians," he shouted, "I guess its only you Naomi."

"Naomi," we asked and she looked at us with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I swore on the Styx to do what ever he asked as long as he wanted it done after he saved me."

"No," we all murmured and Revan laughed.

"Today, Olympus has fallen, but my new empire has risen," he proclaimed, "Today, The Imperium has risen!"

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**And yes, Revan's evil now or is he?**

**So to all of you viewers, read my rewrite of my original stories, Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion**

**IMPORTANT!**

**T****ell me if I should make a sequel or just make the sequel a part of this story?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(I prefer All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	12. Sparks of Faith

**Hey viewers**

**I got the next chapter**

**Read the title of the chapters  
(CLOSELY)**

**So here we go**

* * *

Percy POV

"Do we have a game plan?"

"Not yet Percy," Elizabeth said as we sat around a cardboard box, using it as a table. It had been 2 years since the Battle of Atlantis and the Fall of Olympus. It had also been 2 years since the rise of The Imperium and King Flame as Revan called himself now.

"GUYS!"

We all turned around to see Jayson run into our safe house.

"They know we're here."

We all knew what to do. We packed everything up, all our supplies and weapons then moved to the next safehouse. Elizabeth personally lit the 7th safehouse we'd taken refuge in, but it wasn't safe anymore. We passed through the streets with our jacket hoods up as Imperium guards ran towards the burning safehouse.

I looked at a video display the Imperium had set up to spread their influence. Currently there was a video of Revan giving a speech to the public.

"My fellow humans and loyal demigods, I have defeated Zeus. Today we are finally free to live our own lives, but there must still be order so I have deemed it my right to keep it. Today, I crown myself King of the Imperium and swear that I will protect this world with my life," he spoke and there were cheers.

He lowered his hands to calm down the crowd, then continued.

"However, there are still those who would upsurp my rule, these men and women, these people who were once my loyal warriors have become misguided and plotted to assassinate me."

Well that part was true because we had tried to kill him last year, but failed miserably.

"These rebels are nothing, but hooligans yet be warned. They are armed and dangerouse, alert the nearest guard if they are spotted. However, if there is doubt in my rule, then know that they are fools for I offered amnesty."

"That's a load of minotaur dung," I thought.

"Yet, I am not without mercy, all those who do not accept my amnesty will be convicted as rebels and hunted."

"Percy," I heard and saw Elizabeth gesturing me to come on.

"Where're we going this time?"

"To school."

"What?"

"Jarod and Plum discovered someone who can help us," she explained, "It's a girl in high school, specifically Goode High School."

"Oh," I said.

"Something wrong?"

"I kinda blew up the band room the last time I was there."

"What!?"

"Wasn't my fault, two Empousai cornered me."

"What ever, but anyway they found someone who could read an old text on the Flame of Olympus."

"The Flame," I said in awe and stared at my hands, I still remembered when I first got the Flame, "Why do we need to read some text on it?"

"If we learn more about the greatest source of godly magic in the world, then we can probably defeat Revan," she said, murmuring the name of the man who betrayed us.

"So how far?"

"Only around the corner," she said and we rounded the corner to stare at the high school.

"Wonderful," I muttered and we walked towards it.

"Okay, we're masquerading as community service helpers at the school, cleaning up things around here," she said as we walked in and towards the office.

"Percy," I heard someone hiss and looked to see Paul at the main desk.

"Paul," I said in joy and hugged him.

"How're you doing son?"

"Fine sir," I stated, "We're still running though."

"Good," he said and looked around, "Let's go to my classroom, it's lunch right now so everyone should be gone."

"Okay," we heard and saw Elizabeth.

Soon we were standing in front of Paul who sat at his desk.

"So why're you here?"

"There's someone here, a girl by the name Emma Johnson," Elizabeth explained and Paul gasped.

"She's my prized student, doesn't get a single question wrong."

"So probably a daughter of Athena since Malcolm's only with Anna," I said and they nodded.

"She should be at lunch, go find her and your friends are also there as students," Paul said.

We nodded and walked out of the classroom, then too the lunch room.

"Any idea which one's Emma," I whispered to Elizabeth who shrugged.

"You looking for Emma Johnson," we heard and turned around too see a girl with blonde hair that had rainbow highlights through them.

She wore a long sleeve shirt that had rainbow colored sleeves and skinny jeans.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Laure Johnson, not her sister but we're friends," she said with a smile and led us to a table where a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes sat. A guy with light blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to her, typing away at a computer.

"Um, hi?"

"Salutations," she said too us as we all sat down at the table, "So, who are you?"

"I'm, um... Bill and this is-"

"Liz," my girlfriend lied and shook hands with her.

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you," she said, "Blonde over there's John, John Sharps and seeing that Laure here brought you, I guess your friends?"

"Not really, they just wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"Well we got a message from a friend that you could read ancient texts, specifically ones in Greek?"

She looked up at us, eyes sparkling with knowledge and worry.

"I can," she said, shaking with fear for some reason.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she quickly said.

"Emma," we demanded, wanting an answer.

She sighed and began to explain.

"I'm a daughter of Athena," she said.

"We can tell."

"But I'm also a daughter of Poseidon."

"WHAT!?"

The whole cafeteria looked over at us and we looked at them until they looked away.

"That means your a daughter of both Athena and Poseidon?"

"Yeah," she said, looking down, "They got drunk during your revolution and had me, so I've been hiding from them ever since seeing that a daughter of those two is unheard of."

"Until now," I stated, "We need you to translate the ancient text so we can use it too take down Revan's Imperium."

"Okay," she said and Elizabeth handed her an ancient parchment.

"Uh," I said, staring at Laure.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Emma said, "She's a daughter of Aurora, roman goddess of the northern and southern lights."

"Cool."

"I didn't know there was a goddess of the northern and southern lights," Elizabeth said, surprised.

"Most people don't," Laure said, "So, how long is it going to take too read it?"

"A while," Emma answered, examining it.

"Guys," we heard and turned to see Plum and Jarod run over, "So you met Emma?"

"Yep," we all said and they sighed, "That saved us the trouble of leading you to her, so she's in?"

"Yep," we all said again.

"How long?"

"Several days, a week max," Emma said, examining the parchment.

"Good enough," I said, "Thanks for this kid."

"Your welcome," she said and smiled.

* * *

1 Week Later

"So by combining both red and blue flames I can create the actual Flame of Olympus?"

"Yep," Emma said, "The red and blue flames you create are just the shielding around it, the actual one is formed by combining both."

"Nice."

"Percy," I heard and saw Elizabeth run in.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Revan, he knows we're here."

"How?"

"I don't know, but he just does."

"How do you know?"

"There are Imperium Guards on their way, right now."

On cue, the cafeteria doors burst open as Revan's Imperium Guards surged in, blocking every exit and window.

"Hell," I muttered.

"By order of King Flame, Perseus Jackson, Elizabeth Blair, Plum Visendell, Jarod Niobee, Laure Johnson, and Emma Johnson are all under arrest," a guard in armor said off of a piece of paper.

All heads turned to us immediately and I uncapped Riptide while Elizabeth activated her powers.

"You are all convicted of treachery and conspiracy against the Imperium, the punishment is to be deemed by Lord Revan Flame himself."

"Yeah, I'll ask him after I kick his a** off of that pretty little throne of his," I said as we took a defensive stance.

"Percy," Emma whispered, "Make for the exit when I say so."

"What?"

"NOW!"

Laure raised her arms and a light flashed from her hands. It was colorful and it blinded everyone, but we covered our eyes. I remembered what Emma said and I ran forward. I didn't stop until I was outside the school with everyone else.

"We made it," I said and looked at everyone, but noticed a certain scarlet haired, hot headed girlfriend of mine missing.

"Where's Elizabeth," I asked and they looked around.

"Their coming," Emma hissed and we ran to an alley.

We watched the guards march out, holding a struggling and screaming Elizabeth with them.

"NO," I shouted, but everyone held me back.

Thankfully, they didn't hear me over the buzz of their vehicles.

"We have to get her!"

"We can't," Plum snapped at me, "If we go, then we'll all get caught and Revan will win."

"If we let her go, then he's going to torture her!"

"He'll torture us all if we go."

I stared at her, tears dripping from my eyes and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'd want you to fight, to get her after we have a plan."

I looked down in sadness, but looked at Emma.

"You know how I can control the Flame right?"

She nodded and I looked up to the sky, staring at Olympus.

"We gather everyone, we storm Olympus, we free Elizabeth, and we end this."

"We're just going to charge up there?"

"It's the only thing we can do now, get the Beast Hunters, Rex, Hylo, anyone who'll answer the call, today we fight."

* * *

**Done**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**I didn't have many ideas for this**

**So read the title, then read the next chapter's title**

**After that read the next chapter and bask in the awesomeness that is this story**

**Then wait for the sequel**

**See ya, Lord Revan Flame**


	13. Flames of Hope

**Hello Viewers**

**So here's the next chapter**

**This is the epic conclusion to the story you've all been reading**

**So here. We. Go!**

* * *

Revan POV

"Well. Well. Well," I smugly said as a scarlet haired girl was pushed onto the floor in front of me.

"You're a monster," Elizabeth spat at me and I cupped her chin.

"My. My, that's no way to speak to your lord and master."

"You're far from my master," she spat, standing up.

I laughed and got up from my throne.

"Kneel before your monarch."

"Never."

"Naomi," I said and my adoptive daughter walked out from my side.

She wore the greek garments of a servant, white robes dressed on her with golden rings to hold them. **(Think of Pandora's outfit from God of War 3)**

"Yes Father."

"Show Ms. Blair to her cell," I ordered and she bowed before grabbing using her special grip to hit Elizabeth's pressure points and knock her out.

She dragged the daughter of Hestia out of my throne room and too Olympus' prison.

"Sir," one of my Imperium Guards said as he marched in, "The rebels, they have mounted an assault."

"How strong?"

"Ten thousand, every demigod and mortal willing to defy us."

"They are no match for our might, hold them off so I may activate my new weapon," I said without care and he nodded before marching off, shouting orders.

I pressed several buttons on my throne and I descended down into a secret room, the ground closing above me.

* * *

Percy POV

"This is it," I murmured as I held a flag up high, the symbol of the Fiery Wings on it.

After Revan created the Imperium, he left us behind, adopting a new symbol, a red sword.

"Today, we fight," I said to the crowd of demigods and mortals.

Demigods sharpened swords, spears, and knives while mortals cocked guns and revved jeeps.

"Today, we take back our freedom."

They cheered.

"Today, we strive towards the idea of liberty and justice."

They cheered louder.

"Today, we take the fight to Revan and end this war, once and for all!"

They cheered and I pointed the flag forward, signalling the charge. We rushed towards the line of Imperium Guards. I jumped up and halted a couple feet from in front of the Imperium line and swung my fists forward, torrents of red and blue flames shot from my fists towards Revan's forces, scaring them, making them run.

The mortals gunned them down, but several pulled up shields. Soon their force reorganized and they pulled up shields, creating an armored unit walking towards us as the sound of metal clanking resounded across the buildings of Manhattan.

"ARIEL, EMMA!"

The daughter of Poseidon and Athena along with my half-sister, also the goddess of the seas rushed forward and made a wave of water wash away the armored wall. Our forces charged and speared through the next line, but there were at least thousands of more men.

"Keep fighting, for FREEDOM!"

I blue and red flames swirl around me until I fired them, creating two tornados of fire that swirled down, onto the Imperium forces. Plum rode a humongous grape-vine into battle, making it drop grapes that exploded with purple mist, making every Imperium guard go mad if they breathed it in.

Jarod wasn't going easy anymore, he had a staff out which he had dipped in a potion that had a small drop of water from the River Styx so every time it touched someone it slowly dissolved their armor while making them feel tremendous pain.

Jayson had dual swords out, slashing and hacking as shadows swirled around him, becoming solid whenever someone tried to hit him.

Rex was gunning them down with Hylo, both of them with their best weapons out, rushing the crowd of Imperium Guards as they fired everything they had.

Laure was with a group of soldiers, creating flashes of light so the Imperium forces would be blinded as the mortals fired their weapons.

Onyx was creating missiles, Rose using her powers to give her more luck. She materialized dozens at a time, a black aura surrounding her as she fired off swarms of rockets the size of her forearm.

Billy was flying around, calling down lightning in the largest groups while Krystal was freezing entire groups of guards with her freeze breath.

Then I saw a flash and watched as Olympian gods flew in. Apollo fired dozens of his sun arrows, burning, blinding, or making the Imperium guards go deaf.

Hermes was running around with his Cadeus, bashing heads with it as he ran past them.

Ares and Hephaestus were working together, both of them on a giant tank like weapon probably built by both of them.

Dionysus was walking around, a staff with a grape vine on it in his hands as he knocked down Imperium troops.

Demeter was with her daughter, Persephone as they created enormous vines that grabbed and imprisoned the enemy.

Hades had a skeletal army with him, marching through the streets with the Helm of Darkness on. He had a large, Stygian Iron sword in hand as he paraded through the streets and slayed any Imperium Guard in his way.

Hestia was on fire, literally. She was no longer a 4-year-old, now she had the body of a beautiful 22-year-old. However, instead of wearing anything, she was nude, but not skin nude, but her body was glowing orange like some kind of energy being. Flames swirled around her and lashed out like blades of heat, slicing through Imperium guards.

Suddenly, several silver arrows pierced an Imperium soldier before he slashed at me.

"Pay attention Percy," Thalia said with a wink as she led her hunters into battle.

I saw Nico and the Elemental couple, Shadowkiller and Clo fly into battle, Shadowkiller's fire hound sprinting behind him. They slashed and stabbed, cut and hacked as the fire hound finished off any of the survivors.

I heard a battle cry and turned as a squad of Imperiums tried to charge me, but suddenly they were gunned down by paint balls. I looked over to see the Centaurs charge in, Chiron at the lead.

"CHIRON!"

"Hello Perseus, my boy," he laughed in excitement, "Come on, these Imperiums won't go down so easily."

I nodded and we charged. Our forces started pushing them back, their armored lines no longer working, then it all went wrong.

Suddenly, several Imperium tanks rolled into battle.

"Hell," I murmured and created a wall of fire to stop the tank shells from hitting us.

"Percy," I heard and saw Emma run up, "We're out numbered and outmatched, we're losing."

"Not for long," as I waited for our ace.

"What do you mean, this is everything we could muster."

"No, it's not," I stated, "Our message went far, more will come."

And right on cue, a blur of gold ran past us and whizzed through a crowd of Imperium Guards, knocking them all down. It stopped and Anna stood in the middle of the circle of unconscious guards.

Time slowed down around a squad of Imperium guard before they attacked some young demigods and Rick rushed forward, scythe out and he slashed through their weapons before knocking them all out by smashing the butt of his scythe into their helmets.

Allison flew past us and created a tornado effect by flying in a circle around a group of Imperiums, sucking the air out they dropped to the ground unconscious.

Eric rushed forward and swung his axe, striking the ground it exploded a crater into it and the rubble flew into a group of Imperiums.

Then there was Grim who charged forward, running through their lines, bashing them away with his arm and cutting down any with his flaming sword.

"Beast Hunters! Take out their armor," he roared and cut the barrels off of some tanks.

They followed their leaders lead and started chopping tank barrels and taking out the drivers inside.

"Guys," Nico said as he stared at Olympus.

It began to change, golden sections transforming and shifting into a giant cannon.

"Surrender Perseus, and I might offer you amnesty," Revan's voice boomed through Manhattan.

"NEVER!"

I could see a figure up there, covered in a black cloak like he had worn when I first met him.

"We could have been brothers, warriors who fought for peace and order, but you have defied me and now you will suffer the consequences."

The cannon powered up and a golden ball of energy formed in the barrel and a beam of golden energy shot out, a booming noise mixed with a loud VOOM sound resounding.

We dodged as it carved a 10 foot hole where the street was. Now a trench was put where the street was, ashes of the Imperium Guards and unfortunate demigods and mortals who hadn't been able to get out of the way in time.

He fired again and cut a skyscraper in half. We pulled up a shield of fire, vines, ice, metal, and stone to block the next strike, but it did nothing.

"We have to take it down," I shouted.

"Any ideas," Thalia asked.

"I got one," I heard and saw Hylo run off.

"Where's she going?"

"To get our ticket out of this minotaur crap," Rex shouted and ran after her.

"Where'd they go?"

"Don't ask us," Emma said, "I may be a daughter of Athena and Poseidon, but I got no idea."

Suddenly, there was the sound of engines revving up and a red car flew up.

"Is that... a hover car?"

"No, it's a car/specially made hover ship made by Revan," Hylo's voice said into our radios, "Now watch a real pro."

Bolts of blue energy shot from her ship and into the Olympus Cannon, blowing off golden sections of it.

"NO!"

Revan was shouting in rage and anger, then aimed the cannon at Hylo.

"Not today," we heard and saw a helicopter fire several rockets into the side of the cannon.

Chunks of gold blew off in fiery red lights as missiles flew into the cannon's side. Revan was raging now, bellowing out orders to his Imperium forces.

"Onyx, can you do something," I asked and she nodded, then I told her my plan.

"You want me to what!"

"Is it to hard for you?"

"No, just really, really power draining," she said and held out her arms.

Black aura swirled around her and ball of energy formed in her hands. It swirled with dark energy, then she shot it into the cannon's barrel. There was a flash in the dark depths of it, then a flash of bright light before a crash of lightning like sound and a the sound of wind swirling roared in the air.

The golden metal creaked and groaned as it was inverted, dents appearing in it. Then, the barrel completely compressed and imploded, torn into the black hole Onyx created.

"NO," Revan shouted in anger and defeat as he fell from his place on the Olympus Cannon.

He flew down and down until he was only several feet from the ground. He crashed, into the ground with a loud crashing noise of stone breaking. We ran over and found smoke and dust flying in the air.

"Think he's dead," Hermes asked, then a blast of red shot him into a wall.

"There's your answer," Ares said as the dust cleared.

Revan stood up, wearing steel gray armor. He had his sword out, but this time there was a large shield on his left arm.

"You think this is over! I'll kill you all, one by one," he shouted and charged us.

He slashed at Apollo who jumped back and Billy called down some lightning. He raised his shield and absorbed it, then punched him in the face. Krystal tried to blow ice at him, but he smashed his shield into her face before kicking Rose in the stomach.

The Elementals rushed him, but he kicked Clo's feet from under him and made a large cut across Shadowkiller's chest. Laure made a flash of light, but he fired his robotic arm, a blast of red energy shot her into a wall.

Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, and Plum made vines grow around him. He was about to get surrounded when he sheathed his sword and raised his right, robotic arm up. It crackled as red energy formed a ball of the red energy around his fist and he punched the ground, a wave of red energy singed the vines and pushed the gods and nymph back.

He got up and slowly walked towards the rest of us. Thalia and her hunters charged him, but a group of Imperiums Guards attacked them. Thalia jumped over the crowd and shot an arrow, but he caught it. Then he swung his arm and smashed it into her head, sending her to the ground.

"THALIA," Nico yelled and ran at him, Hades and his skeletal army with him.

Revan seemed to be overcoming with fear, but then it turned to rage. He grabbed Nico's wrist and twisted it, making him drop the sword. He punched him in the face, then threw him at his father. Hades caught his son and Revan shot him with a bolt of red.

The skeletal army charged at him and the shield on his arm rotated so the bottom pointed towards his hand. It transformed, the metal plating shifting into a large, curved blade. He cut down a line of three skeleton warriors and punched another.

He was mowing them down, one by one before he raised his fist again, red energy forming around it and he punched the ground. The same thing happened again, anything near him was incinerated while everything else was pushed away.

"You think you can beat me, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING!"

He charged us, shield blade on his left arm and right arm in a robotic fist he rushed forward. I raised Riptide and blocked his strike while Emma made a shield of water. She bashed him in the face, then Jayson shadow traveled over and attacked him.

He blocked the strikes with his blade and punched him in the stomach, making him fall over in pain. He grabbed him by the collar and smashed him into a wall.

The Beast Hunters rushed him, but he slid his blade across Eric's scythe making him drop it before it sliced his fingers off. He kicked Allison when she dived at him and grabbed Anna by the throat when she sprinted past him. Rick swung his axe at him, but he grabbed the shaft and kicked his legs out from under him before cutting the ground open with the axe, making Rick fly as the explosion caught him.

Then came Grim, they stared off before locking blades. Grim roared with anger and attacked him over and over again, then took in a deep breath. Then he blew out flames like some kind of dragon. Revan transformed his blade back into a shield and stabbed it into the ground to protect himself.

It worked and he pulled it out before slamming it into Grim's face. Then, there was just me and Emma versus him.

"It's over Perseus, your rebellion has come to an end."

"No, it doesn't go until I do."

"I'd be happy to oblige," he said and we charged at each other.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," I heard and stirred.

I opened my eyes and saw Naomi in her Greek servant outfit. I was chained to a wall, light shining in from the bars in a window.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

"I'm not a traitor," she shyly said.

"Hollow words for a daughter of Revan," I shouted in anger and she started crying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take back my oath on the River Styx."

"Then you shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I TOOK IT," she screamed at me.

I was shocked, she was usually so caring and calm, but I had just made her get angry.

"What did he do that you swore an oath to him?"

"He saved me," she said.

"I know, but how?"

She looked down, then back at me before speaking.

"I was 4-years-old, my mother had never wanted a child, but got drunk one day and forgot to take her birth pills, then she had me with Apollo."

"At first she hated me, but I grew on her. Then came the day my powers activated," she said.

"And you killed your mother on accident," I said and she nodded.

"Dad hid me from Zeus by putting me in an orphanage run by a vile man. He beat us when we did things wrong and he ordered us around like slaves while he sat and drank. One day he went off crazier than usual and killed a friend of mine," she continued.

"The boy was an old friend I had made when I first arrived at the orphanage and I had grown to have a crush on him."

"What happened?"

"I cried and cried for nights, he would beat me for not working since I was sadned by his death, then he came."

"Revan," I murmured and she nodded.

"It was a winter day, we were told to go set up the front yard for christmas. He was drinking when I slipped and made the star on top of the tree outside drop and hit him in the head," she explained, "He yelled at me and whipped me with his belt when a shadow overcame him."

"Revan appeared," I said and she nodded again.

"He grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up, then put his other hand on his throat. He snarled with anger and crushed his neck with his bare hands before dropping him," she stated, "I watched his body to see if he was alive, I remembered seeing the cold death in his eyes like I had seen in my mother's charred body."

"What happened next?"

"He asked if we were okay, we all said yes and asked what would we do now. He led us to another orphanage where there was a caring woman."

"But you stayed with Revan."

"No, he came to the orphanage after a monster attacked us there, he saw me again and I guess he saw that I was a demigod."

"So he adopted you," I said and she nodded.

"From that day forward he taught me virtue, liberty, justice, and freedom. Everything he had learned from his mother before Zeus murdered her."

"That's a sad story," I said and got ready, "I'm sorry Naomi."

"For what?"

"This."

While we had talked, I had heated up my arm and the metal had melted enough for me to break it. I swung my arm and the metal broke. My hand slapped against her face, sending her into the stone wall, then onto the ground.

I broke my other arm's chain and got free, then checked her.

"Unconscious," I murmured and took her keys.

Locking her in the cell I ran out to find Olympus destroyed. A large portion blown apart by a giant, swirling vortex.

"A black hole? Onyx," I murmured and looked around.

I ran over to the edge of Olympus and saw the fighting below, more specifically Revan pushing Percy back.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain, should've waited for me," I said and jumped off Olympus, using my fire powers as rockets to fly me to them.

* * *

Percy POV

Emma was unconscious after trying to take a shot at Revan. I was being pushed back into the crowd of our forces and the Imperium forces battling. He swatted my sword away and pushed me into a pillar in front of a store.

I swung Riptide and made a cut across his right shoulder. It was shallow, but still painful to him.

"Ahhhhhh," he moaned in pain, giving out a small cry of anguish before turning it into rage.

He punched my chest and sent me back into the pillar, then he attacked with a barrage of punches. He swung like a hellhound shadow traveling, each punch only a second after the next. He punched my stomach over and over again, but I raised my arms in defense.

Suddenly, a whip of fire grabbed him and sent him into the lobby of a skyscraper.

"Elizabeth," I gasped and smiled as my girlfriend floated down.

"Hey," she said and hugged me, "You didn't think I'd miss the greatest battle in history, did you?"

"Nah," I said and kissed her.

"Such a happy moment," we heard and saw Revan get up from the rubble, "I'd be more than delighted to ruin it."

He lunged forward with inhuman strength and tackled me. We flew into another pillar and he punched at me again, but this time I slipped away. His punches broke through the stone and he kept going for several seconds before realizing I wasn't there and he swung his arm around.

I ducked under it and punched him in the stomach. He didn't feel pain, but he did stumble back in shock. Elizabeth shot fireballs at him, but he pulled his shield back out. Unsheathing his sword he charged at us. Slamming Elizabeth into a wall and tackling us into the street he attacked.

I swung Riptide and sliced off the shield on his arm, then shot blue fire that made him drop his sword before his robotic arm was melted.

"It's over Revan, you've lost."

"NO, I exist because I am here to bring freedom and peace, you are an agent of chaos and discord," he shouted, "I brought order and security to my empire, but you have destroyed it. That is what you have taken from me!"

Suddenly, he lunged again and tackled me, Riptide falling out of my grasp. He threw me into a pile of rubble before punching me in the face. I ducked under the next punch and gave him an upper cut. He stumbled back and I got up.

We charged each other again and we started punching. Each of my punches he blocked and after the fourth he had both my arms on his left arm and with his right he punched me in the stomach two times before punching me in the face, sending me flying back.

I managed to catch myself and got up. We stared off, then he began to gloat.

"I will make them suffer Perseus. All of them, these humans and demigods you've adopted and corrupted. I will take them all from you, one by one," he stated as he stalked towards me.

"You'll never succeed," I stated, but he smiled.

"I think I will."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I've been honing my new found powers," he stated and I looked at him until I realized what he meant, "Back in Atlantis, you forgot one crucial piece of information."

I remembered now, we had run away after he announced his new empire. He didn't give chase so we got away on Tom's submarines. Now I knew why he didn't chase us.

He floated up into the air, lightning crackling as arcs of electricity shot from him to any piece of metal around him.

"There is only one way this ends Perseus, either you die or I do," Revan, the new God of Lightning stated.

I activated my powers over fire and flew up to his level.

"I know."

With that I flew at him and grabbed him, flying us into two skyscrapers, making holes through them. I grabbed his hand and punched him in the face over and over and over again. Suddenly, my hand slipped as something slid off of his finger. He didn't seem to care and I threw him, but he grabbed my hoodie and twirled me around before throwing me into another skyscraper. I shook the dust off of me and looked around.

I saw him, or actually a blur of steel gray fly down. I flew towards it, seeing Revan fly through the streets raging with battle. We flew around skyscrapers, down alleys, and through streets. I came to a stop after I lost him.

"Where'd he go," I murmured, then heard a crashing sound.

I turned around and saw him burst through a skyscraper, then tackle me. We flew through the air, but then he grabbed me and punched me over and over again. With that he gripped my shoulders and flew up, then curved down diving us before dropping me. **(Heh Heh, Seismic Toss)**

I flew into the ground and yelled in pain as I crashed. I got up and saw him land nearby.

"I am a god Perseus, you cannot defeat me."

"Listen to you," I spat, "You sound just like him, you sound just like Zeus."

"Don't you dare compare me to that arrogant imbecile."

"You talking about him or about yourself?"

"I like your enthusiasm, but it will not save you."

"That's what you think," I weakly mocked and began to think, "There has to be a way to beat him, but I need something powerful, WAIT!"

"The red and blue flames you create are just the shielding around it, the actual one is formed by combining both," Emma's voice said in my mind.

I turned so my left side was facing him, so that my left hand touched my right fist. I felt the blue flames mix with the red, but didn't look at it so he wouldn't know what was coming.

"You ready for the next round Perseus Jackson?"

"Always," I stated with courage.

"WHAT?"

"I'll never let you win," I stated and charged.

He snarled and ran at me too. We were on a collision course, but he was hovering with his arms outstretched, arcs of red lightning jumping across his arms. I held out my right arm and punched forward. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

Bright blue flames danced across it as fiery red and glowing blue streaks of fire spun like thread around it. My fist connected with his chest and there was a bright light. I was thrown back and blinded by the flash. Then I heard the sound of a thousand nukes and atom bombs going off.

I gripped my ears to stop myself from going deaf, then it stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself in a crater, smoke and dust swirling in the air. I got up, but fell over and rolled deeper into the crater.

"So that's why it's dangerous," I weakly mumbled, then a shadow was cast over me.

"Hey Elizabeth," I said, but a hand gripped my throat.

Revan picked me up, his armor gone, pieces of it stuck to his skin. His face was burnt and scarred while the Fiery Wings symbol on his chest was nothing more than an open wound leaking luminous red blood.

"You've failed Perseus, now you and all of your followers will perish."

"NO!"

We turned our heads, expecting to see Elizabeth, Ariel, even my mom, but it was Naomi. Her hands were red and she was sweating as if she had lifted a boulder off of herself.

"Stop, please."

"Stay out of this Naomi."

"Please father, spare him."

"He is a nuisance," he stated and raised his sword, which he probably reclaimed while I was on the ground.

He raised it, the energy on it glowing and the sun making the metal gleam. Suddenly, two red beams of solar energy cut through it and another explosion ensued. I was pushed back and thrown onto the ground. I looked up and saw Naomi, her eyes red and her solar beams cutting up the ground where Revan's sword lay.

Revan himself was in a small crater, unconscious.

"NAOMI," I heard and saw Elizabeth slide into the crater, "What're you doing!?"

"I can't stop," she cried, her eyes still firing out solar energy.

"If she doesn't stop, we're all dead," I said as she cut through a skyscraper when she looked up.

"Naomi," a voice weakly said and we saw Revan get up, "Cover you eyes!"

Elizabeth was about to attack him when I stopped her. She yelled at me to let her go, but I told her to look into Revan's eyes. Before they had been filled with insanity, now they were back to the caring and father like look.

"DO IT!"

She clasped her hands over her eyes, the solar beams shooting out from holes where her hands didn't cover it. Lasers danced like a light show, cutting through everything they hit. Suddenly the lasers stopped and they kept going straight from her eyes, but then they stopped abruptly.

"What happened," Elizabeth asked.

We walked over to Naomi's form where Revan was picking her up. We gasped as we saw her hands. They were burned, a hole the size of a golfball seared through them.

"Stay with me kid, don't you die on me," he cried out and hugged her.

Two arms weakly wrapped around him and Naomi looked up.

"Your okay, your sane again."

"Yeah," he said and looked at me, "Madness overcame me, but you brought me out of it, thank you."

"Your welcome," I said and he smiled, but then Naomi cried out in pain.

"NAOMI," we all shouted in worry.

"What's happening," I asked.

"The Styx, it's claiming her soul," Revan said as Naomi began to flicker, her body fading in and out like some kind of hologram.

"Can we stop it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Naomi," Elizabeth cried, "Stay with us!"

Revan looked at her with worry, the with rage and cried out, "STYX!"

Suddenly, the ground shook and cracks opened all along the crater. Grey water surged from them and mixed in front of us into a humanoid form. Soon, the water dissapated and a woman stood in front of us.

She had pale skin and wore a pale grey dress. Her hair was like the water, flowing down her back and colored like the murky liquid that had seeped out of the cracks in the ground. Her eyes glowed a ghostly blue, making her look like a spirit.

"Who are you," I asked, taking Riptide out of my pocket.

"I am Lady Styx, the physical manifestation of the River Styx upon which you have sworn the oath that has been broken."

"Whoa," I murmured, "Why are you here?"

"Because I have been called," she said and looked at Revan, "By you."

"Please," he said, "Save her."

"You of all people should know that punishment for breaking an oath on the River Styx cannot be revoked, the Ancient Laws forbid it!"

"But they don't forbid someone else for taking the burden," he said.

"What are you doing," Naomi weakly and painfully asked.

"Saving you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," he said and smiled at her, then looked back at Styx, "The Ancient Laws clearly state that if one takes an oath on the Styx and if it is broken, then another may take the punishment in their place."

"You realize that by breaking the oath she will be cast into the most horrid place of Tartarus, and by taking the punishment you will take the burden of being sent to the deepest depths of the pit."

"I do."

"Very well," Styx said and held out her arm.

Blue energy seemed to flow out of Naomi and into the physical manifestation of the river. Suddenly, Naomi stopped fading and began breathing rhythmically again.

"What have you done," she asked Revan.

"Yes, what have you done," Styx asked and shot a beam of blue energy into Revan who screamed in agony.

He fell over and began fading.

"NO," Naomi screamed and grabbed him.

"The deed is done," Styx said and turned into water before disappearing back into the cracks in the crater.

"Please father."

"I am not your father," he said, cupping her cheek, "I am only a mentor."

"No, your my dad and I'm your daughter," Naomi cried out while we put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Perseus, Elizabeth," he wheezed, "Take care of her."

We nodded and Naomi cried even more.

"This is not fair," she shouted in angst and pain.

"I'm sorry Naomi, I tried to bring peace, but brought tyranny instead," he apologized, "Forgive me?"

"I do," she said as she held his hand that was on her cheek.

Then he finally faded, her hand cupped her own cheek as his hand disappeared.

"It's okay Naomi," I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and hugged me, crying into my torn hoodie.

"It's okay."

* * *

3 Years Later

Just like the end of the Second Titan War, everyone barged in expecting a huge fight. They didn't find a fight, only the daughter of Revan broken and crying into the chest of Perseus Jackson, son of the Flame who held her as Elizabeth Blair, daughter of Hestia comforted her.

For the next several years, Manhattan was rebuilt. Skyscrapers demolished or rebuilt, Olympus itself had to be rebuilt by our friend, Emma Johnson. We settled down, Camp Half Blood became a safe haven for any demigod that wanted to live within its boundaries.

I myself married Elizabeth, it was a pretty eloquent thing. Naomi ended up having a kid with Thomas, a little girl she named Echo and I had a son with Elizabeth, we called him Jack. Plum and Jarod got married after us and things got really peaceful.

Shadowkiller and Clo got married and moved to Texas, pretty nice place for them. The Beast Hunters became a demigod special unit that moved around the world, taking out monster threats everywhere. Nico was the official diplomat between the Underworld and our world, taking advice from dead politicians and sending the message to our current government.

The Gods of Olympus that had been spared from Revan's onslaught decided to go live simple lives among the mortals. Olympus was now used as the new cultural center of the world, having the Empire State Building upgraded so that there was one huge elevator that magically teleported crowds of people up there.

Then came today, the day we sat in a graveyard. We wore black, all of us as we watched a casket being lowered into a grave. Earlier we had discovered files of a Mr. Thomas Flame and Mrs. Carol Flame. We investigated and discovered they had one son, Austin N. Flame.

"N," Elizabeth had asked.

"Naver," I said, "Revan."

"That's where he got his name," Naomi had said, small tears streaking her red shot eyes.

Today we were burying him with his family, on Detroit Beta. We had discovered old graves behind Revan's home, we didn't know what they were until we found the names. "Thomas Flame" and "Carol Flame". Now we were burying the last Flame, Revan.

Since there was no body, we put what remained of his sword after what Naomi did to it. The shards gleamed in the light before we put the top on. Then it started lowering. Naomi's hands, her bandaged hands that hadn't yet healed rose to her mouth to stop herself from crying out in anguish.

We stood there and watched, as the casket lowered. The casket was an oakwood made one, a white flag with a red Fiery Wings symbol on it was wrapped around it. Soon, it finally landed and we moved towards it, dropping flowers.

"See you again Revan, one day," I whispered.

Then I dropped a ring I had found, a special ring forged by Hephaestus. He had said it was a gift to a woman Zeus favored. It was suppose to have some magical power. I found it on Revan's fingers when we fought in the skies above Manhattan.

"One day, I will join you Revan and when that day comes, I will bother you again."

* * *

Revan POV

"HUH," I gasped as I awoke.

I looked around at the blue sky and at the tall oak tree I was laying under. I laid on a plain of grass, birds chirping in the air and rabbits jumping around.

"This isn't Tartarus?"

"No, it's not."

"What," I said as I twirled around to see a woman.

She had short, raven black hair and blue eyes like sapphires.

"Um, Hi?"

"Hello," she said, "Please follow me."

"Why?"

"He'll want to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, how do I know this isn't some elaborate trick where you'll seduce me and I'll end up chained to a wall."

She looked horrified and shocked at my statement and walked up to me, then slapped me.

"Ah," I weakly gasped, "Yep, definitely not Tartarus."

I followed her to behind the oak tree and saw a large city beyond the hill where we were at.

"Come on," she urged and I followed her.

We walked along a road, butterflies fluttering and flowers blooming.

"Where am I?"

"The Void."

"Oh, oka- WHAT!?"

"Yep," she said, "This is the Void, but the part where Chaos and his citizens take refuge at."

"Oh, you mean this is."

"Yes, this is Alpha Primer," she stated as we walked to the city.

"Just like I remembered it," I said as I stared at the gleaming towers and homes, "The Celestial Fortress, home to the king of Freedom, the lord of righteous chaos, ruler of the dark prison from which only the most vile go to."

"The home of my father," she said and I stopped.

"Your, his daughter," I gasped and she nodded, then led me into the place I had trained for several years of my life.

"Hello Revan," Chaos greeted and I frowned at him.

"Couldn't even let me die, could ya?"

"Why of course not," he said, "There is still much for you to do."

"What?"

Suddenly, his expression became stern and his voice turned deep and full of weariness.

"I have sensed great darkness awaken, something you should know as well."

"You mean?"

"Yes," he stated, "Your work on Earth is not yet done, my daughter here will teach you to fight."

"Teach me, sir you forget I was the top of my class when I was here."

"Was," the girl said and attacked me.

I panicked and we started fighting. I blocked her strikes and went on the offensive, but she pulled up a dark matter shield.

"Crap," I muttered as it disappated and she punched me in the face, "Ow."

She giggled and I held my bleeding nose, blood coming out.

"Wait, I'm bleeding, blood?"

"Yes," Chaos said, "There's a problem with that?"

"No, I mean yes because I absorbed Zeus' power, but I don't feel it gone."

"No god has ever broken a pact on the River Styx, therefore you are now a mortal with the powers of a god."

"Wow," I and the girl said.

"Okay, please show him to his room," Chaos ordered his daughter and she led me down the familiar corridors to a door.

"Here we are, your room."

"Thanks, um...?"

"Rose, Rose Marriet," she said with a smile and slapped me.

"What was that for?"

"You should've asked earlier," she said and opened the door.

It was my old room, the desk on one side, the bed on the other, trophies and spoils of war hung along the walls and in display cases.

"Nice place," she said and walked away.

"So your Revan," I heard and turned to see a light blonde haired 13-year-old girl with red and blue stockings under a bright blue skirt and crimson t-shirt.

"Um, hi?"

"Salutations," she said, "I'm Penny Valkyrie, short for Penelope."

"I'm completely aware."

"Good, so your the evil, insane mad man who controlled the Earth for two years?"

"Yeah," I said, cautiously.

"Okay," I said, "So why're you here?"

"I'm in the room next to yours silly," she said and pointed to the door colored with rainbows, "I'm also a daughter of Iris."

"Okay," I said.

"And that room's Rose's," I said and pointed to the door on the other side of my room. It was black with the Chaotic Legion's symbol on it, a sword through a black star.

"Oh," I said, "So you know her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She's kinda cute," I said and she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Done**

**YEAH!**

**This stories over**

**Next is the sequel, but it might come in a couple weeks since I have to write a story for my Creative Writing class at school, then a History IRP, and then an English IRP.**

**So cast in more OCs people**

**Give me more ideas**

**Read my other stories**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**PLEASE!**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
